I Gave You All
by guitar4993
Summary: Rose figures her last year at Hogwarts will be a piece of cake. She's Head Girl & has virtually no problems, until she runs into Scorpius Malfoy, her best friend whom she has been avoiding all summer. But he is Head Boy so she can't stay away much longer
1. The First of the Last

"Wake up…sweetie…you need to wake up now. It's the first day of your last year at Hogwarts! Hurray! Rose…really. Get up." Rose felt the rush of cold air overtake her as the warm sheets were ripped from her body. She groaned and rolled over, groping aimlessly for the sheets. "Rose, did you hear me?" Her mother buzzed like an obnoxious animal in the distance.

"Yeah, yeah I heard you." She muttered, rolling over on her side and rubbing her eyes. What she wouldn't give for another five minutes. She reluctantly climbed out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom to prepare herself for the day ahead. Her last year at Hogwarts. It was bittersweet considering the school had been her second home for her entire life. She sighed as her vision came into full balance and took in her tired face. "Well…here we go." She smiled wanly at the mirror and began to prepare for the day ahead. Her dark auburn hair was still in waves from the night before as she ran her fingers through it. She finished in the bathroom quickly and pulled a black bandage skirt and a light blue off the shoulder top on her body. Grabbing her bag and black boots, she hurdled down the stairs and into the kitchen, picking up an egg sandwich as she rushed out the door. Rose sat down on her porch and began to pull her boots on and pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Rose, looking as stunning as ever." She heard a coy voice shout from the right. She rolled her eyes and without bothering to look over at the person, flipped him off as she began to devour her egg sandwich. "Not playing nice today I see. No matter." The lanky boy dashed up her steps onto her front porch and planted himself next to her. She didn't glance at him until his lips were almost upon hers.

"Scorpius! Ugh can you stop being such a horn dog for once?" She groaned, pushing him away from her. "Honestly, you are dating my best friend, what twisted world are you living in that I would ever become your home wrecker?"

"Well considering that Avery and I aren't living together, you technically aren't wrecking a home. And anyway, you didn't seem to mind all that much about my dating her this summer did you?" He whispered, biting her earlobe.

"Malfoy!" Rose whispered, her hazel eyes widening. "My mother is up you idiot and that was one time and-and… you very well know that you took advantage of me in my fragile state!" She spat at her childhood friend as she got up from the porch and slid her bag over her shoulder. Scorpius just laughed, crossing his slightly muscular arms over his chest.

"Fine fine, just making sure you weren't pining after me after all of this time or anything Rose. I just care for your well being you know?" He smirked as he got up onto his feet. She began to walk away from him, but he caught up in the end. He always did. His Nike clad feet fell into time with her black boots. Rose watched as he pushed the stray pieces of blond hair that always seemed to fall into his face back towards the crown of his head. She didn't really know where she was headed; all she knew was that she had to get away from Scorpius and his annoying…boy face.

"You should probably get out of here before my father sees you…" Rose stated, not looking up at him.

"You'd think after seven years…ah well, I'll see you at the train then…gonna go meet up with Al." He smirked and Apparated on the spot. Rose looked at the spot where he disappeared with scorn. If only she could Apparate…then she wouldn't have to wait for her brother and parents.

"Hugo! For Merlin's sake! Get out here now or we will miss the train! Ron, you as well!" Her mother shouted as she came out of the door. "We'll have to Apparate now, the car will take too long." Her mom scoffed.

"Hermione…calm down." Her dad shouted as he dragged her brother Hugo through the doorway, along with their trunks. "Yes, let's Apparate alright? Here, take Hugo, I'll take Rosie." He said coming over to hug his daughter but stopped, staring at her as if she had three heads. "Rose…you aren't really wearing that are you…it's just the train ride after all…"

"Oh come off it!" Rose rolled her eyes at her dad. "I'm almost seventeen dad…I think I can pick out an outfit for myself thanks." He was still looking at her bewildered.

"Hermione…"

"Ronald! Stop worrying all right? We have to catch the train. Hugo, get your things and grab my arm." Hugo reluctantly listened to his mother and they Disapparated.

"Can't you just lengthen that skirt a smidge…" Ron started to say before Rose grabbed his arm, holding tightly onto her things.  
>"Dad! We have to go! NOW!" He nodded his head, still looking bewildered and they Disapparated on the spot. A few moments later, they were at King's Cross, breaking through the barrier to the Hogwarts express.<p>

"Rose!" Her cousin Lily bounded up next to her, along with her friends Avery and Eleanor. "Let's get a car alright?" Lily grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the train. Rose hastily shouted a goodbye at her parents as she bounded up onto the train.

"Alright Weasley?" Rose heard a familiar voice shout from behind. Scorpius smirked at her and she rolled her eyes. Usually, she got along with him perfectly. They couldn't be separated. Albus always complained about how Rose stole his best friend. She told him that was because she was a girl and that automatically made her cooler than him. However, lately, Rose felt strangely when she looked at Scorpius. He wasn't the same in her eyes anymore. He was different and not in a good way.

"Sco Sco!" Avery cooed as she ran at him, her blond curls bouncing behind her. Rose, Lily and Eleanor began making gagging noises.

"What kind of name is Sco Sco?" Eleanor asked as they sat down in the empty car. Scorpius and Avery fell into the car and Rose couldn't make out whose face was whose anymore. Rose scoffed and crossed her arms across her chest. Repulsive.

"Disgusting those two." Her cousin Albus remarked as he entered the car. Albus was usually seen with his brother James, but James had left Hogwarts the year before. "Good summer then Ellie?" He asked, putting his arm around her. Rose could visibly see Ellie's face begin to grow red. She had the biggest thing for Albus.

"Y-you know, same old stuff. Normal summer at my house."

"Yeah? Rose, you and Lily have a nice time in the South of France then?"

"That was forever ago Al, but yeah. It was nice." Rose and Lily had gone down to France with their cousins Dominique and Victoire earlier in the summer. It had been the highlight of Rose's summer.

"Too true Rose. Scorpius, you ready to relinquish your grip on Avery there mate?" Albus said, whacking his best friend in the back of the head.

"Yeah, yeah you filthy hypocrite. I had to put up with your-" Albus shook his head, trying to stop Scorpius before it was too late, but unfortunately, it was too late.

"Wait, wait…what did you have to put up with Sco Sco?" Rose asked, intrigued. She knew Albus would get a kick out of the nickname and she had a strange desire to piss Scorpius off. Scorpius shot her daggers, as expected, and tried to get a word in before Albus started laughing hysterically.

"Sco Sco? SCO SCO? What kind of name is that? Oh dear me. Shall I start calling you that as well? Is this what we are calling you this year?"

"Oh shove off Albus. I think it's an adorable name." Avery smiled giving Scorpius a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, adorable just like Roxy's Pygmy Puff. She's been looking for a good name for it come to think of it…I'll make Sco Sco a suggestion for her." Albus mused, scratching his head.

"Just come off it why don't you Bus Bus?" Scorpius shot back. Albus went white.

"Bus Bus? Al…what have you been doing this summer?" Lily asked, her eyes narrowing, searching for the gossip about her brother's summer escapades.

"Well, I, erm…Look we're almost at Hogwarts, better change into our robes!" Albus shouted. "Nice seeing you all." He dashed out of the car quickly with his robes in tow. Lily and Rose rounded on Scorpius.

"Whom has Albus been with all summer? Tell us Sco Sco." Lily demanded. Scorpius looked around at the four girls looking surrounding him, giving him their full attention.

"One, don't call me that. Only Avery can. Two, we better change." He said getting up with his things. "Adieu ladies."

"Why won't Albus tell us anything?" Lily asked as they began to change.

"She's probably a troll and he is embarrassed. Ellie, don't let it get you down." Rose stated looking over at her friend who had grown extremely quiet ever since the whole "Who's Albus' Play toy?" conversation started. Ellie just nodded and sat down with her robes on.

"Wait Rose! Aren't you Head Girl this year? Shouldn't you be helping the first years!" Avery shouted.

"Fuck, you're right…completely slipped my mind…excuse me girls." She waved goodbye to her friends and made her way down to make sure everyone was in their robes and not passing out or throwing up or anything. It was a natural occurrence; Hogwarts was sort of intimidating, even to Rose who was a Seventh Year.

Rose began to wonder who the Head Boy was as she wandered the trains corridors. Then she smacked into another body coming her way.

"Oh sor-Rose. I should have known." Rose looked up into Scorpius's face and scowled as she saw the shining Head Boy badge on his robes.

"You? Head Boy? Fan-fucking-tastic you know?" She muttered, turning around.

"Oh come on Rosie, we're friends, why are you acting so hostile?" Scorpius asked, actually sounding sincere for once. Rose rounded on him so quickly, he smacked into her again.

"You are so insufferable sometimes." She hissed poking him in the chest. She had no clue why she was so angry with him; he was just putting her off ever since he had been all over Avery in the car. Her anger was completely irrational. It was wasn't it? He just laughed at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Let's round up the First Years alright?" She muttered into his chest. He released her and they set off. Rose sighed as she glanced at Scorpius pulling the First Years out of their cars. He looked over at her and smirked again. Rose's head began to spin as she pulled more first years out of cars. She knew then and there that her last year at Hogwarts was bound to be more difficult, more exciting and more insane than it needed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>So, first chapter! I haven't written in a while and am trying to get back into the swing of things so I figured I would write this story. Leave me a comment, let me know how you like it!<strong>


	2. Parties and Plans

The first few weeks of Seventh Year went by quicker than Rose wanted them to. She was already overburdened with homework and all she wanted to do was kick back with her friends…without homework. She was getting fidgety already; if her seventh year-itus was this bad at the beginning of the school year, she couldn't imagine what kind of a person she would be by the end of the year. Probably one who didn't even change her clothes or do any work… Rose was suddenly revolted with herself. This wasn't like her! She worked fairly hard (it wasn't as if she really needed to try…she was just a natural at basically everything) and usually kept good personal appearance (not that she wasn't at the current state but the thought of what might happen…)

"This can't happen!" She shouted, jumping from her seat and startling Albus who was sitting next to her in the Gryffindor common room. His just stared at her for a while and put his head down to start his work again. "Al, how the hell are you doing work before I am? Is there something wrong with me?" She asked, starting to bite her nails. Albus set his quill down and looked up at his cousin.

"No, I think everything is right with you for once." He chuckled and started his work again. Rose smacked him on the back of the head and ran up to her dorm and grabbed all of her books and ran back down the stairs and began to join Albus in their work. "I really don't know why you are so worried Rose…I mean, you are still top in the class and it's only been like…a month. I'm just getting this out of the way now because I want to have time over the weekend to do…stuff." Albus mumbled his last words, but Rose paid no attention. She just set her quill down and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who are you and what did you do with my cousin?" Albus just raised an eyebrow. "Honestly though Al, good for you. And you are right after all…but I'm still going to get this done." She muttered and returned to her work, however was interrupted minutes later by Lily rushing up to her, almost out of breath.

"Rose, Al, going well then?"

"What's wrong Lil? Why are you panting like a dog?" Rose asked, her cousin red in the face.

"Did someone try to transfigure you into a dog Lils? Cause I swear…" Albus started.

"No…I went for a run that's all. Jeez is exercise so bad in this family or something?" Lily scoffed. "You could try running some time Albus or you Rose, you could come with me."

"Nah thanks, I think I'll just stick with Quidditch for now." He smiled. Lily shook her head and ran up the stairs to her dorm. "That's enough work for me." Albus stated, pushing the books away from him. He leaned back in his chair and looked at Rose, a look of deep thinking on his face. Those looks were usually reserved for the times he spent with Scorpius and James…and they did not mean good things were to come.

"Al…what are you planning…" Rose asked, knowing that look meant Albus was going to get into something no good. He just shook his head and looked off, right behind Rose. She glared at him and knew that she had to get him out of this mind set. This look was no good. Albus was not a deep thinker. That was reserved for Rose. "So…who is this person you were snogging all summer? If Scorpius, king of PDA is disgusted by you, it must have been pretty bad." Albus snapped out of his thoughts quickly, his green eyes narrowing at his cousin.

"All good things come to those who wait." He muttered. Rose raised an eyebrow at him and was about to interrogate further when Avery burst into the common room, Scorpius in tow. Avery's lipstick was smeared all over her face and Scorpius's so there was no doubt in Rose's mind as to what they had been doing previously. The girl _really_ needed to check a mirror after her sexual encounters of the Malfoy kind.

"Alright Avery?" Albus asked, smirking at her and Scorpius. "Scorpius utilizing your Head Boy privileges to get into other houses then?" Scorpius chuckled at Albus as Avery began to talk.

"Sco Sc- Scorpius had a brilliant idea back in the bro- library." Avery beamed; changing her words with every look Scorpius gave her.

"Such a rare occurrence calls for a celebration." Rose smirked at Scorpius who scowled at her. Avery's face dropped a little bit. Rose looked at her puzzled.

"That was Scorpius's idea…to have a celebration for the start of term for our last year here." Avery stated, a little disdained now that Rose had mentioned a celebration. Rose began to pull her hair up into a chignon to get it off of her neck. It was still hot for late September. A few first years entered the commons and were so startled to see both the Head Boy and Girl standing around inside that they squealed and ran up the stairs, tripping over their own feet.

"Great minds think alike. I was thinking of something along the same line my good man. So out with it then, what are we thinking here? Room of Requirement, Hogsmeade, or have you found a new room?" Albus questioned, clapping his hand onto Scorpius's shoulder, leading him out of the Gryffindor tower.

"Obviously they don't feel we should be involved in this planning." Rose rolled her eyes. Avery took Albus' seat and sat across from Rose.

"Are you really already started on our course work for next week Rose? I thought you were Miss Carefree this year." Avery smirked, twirling a blond curl around her finger.

"Yeah well, I'm not as carefree as I like to think. In fact, I am Miss Panic When Off Schedule it seems…" Rose sighed, wishing she could be more like Avery, a ditz who didn't really care about her life. Avery just seemed to float through life, not getting top marks but getting good enough ones. She lived on Cloud 9 not really giving a fuck. However, her mother also was not Hermione Granger, so it was quite understandable where Rose got the need to have a schedule. Harry had told her about how her mother would make him and her dad timetables for homework. Rose had never gotten as far as doing that for other people, but definitely had done it for herself. Rose looked at her friend again and wondered once more why Avery had never gone after James when he was still around. They were so similar, except for the fact that James _did_ get top marks. He was similar to his grandfather in more ways than namesake. Avery kept twisting her hair around her finger, as if it could get anymore curlier.

"That's your problem sometimes Rose. You are too anal." Avery laughed, her blue eyes sparkling. "Let go a little more okay? Make a pact with me that we will have the craziest year to date alright?" Rose eyed her friend and nodded her head. "Alright! Now, stop with the work, let's go paint our nails and read glossy magazines and gossip about dumb boys. Which reminds me, first mission on crazy year, get you a boyfriend." Rose rolled her eyes and laughed. "What Rose? You are attractive and everyone knows it. You just need to loooooosen up."

"Come off it Avery. It's not like I've never had a boyfriend before." Rose had had three boyfriends (and more or less 6 hook up buddies) to date. Real boyfriends, not the ones who you 'date' when you are five or six. Granted, her first boyfriend was a bit of a joke, her second more serious and her third just a physical relationship to get over the pain of the second.

"I know Rose, I know. Maybe you shouldn't be focusing on a boyfriend per say…but…a gaggle of men." Avery raised her eyebrows with a smirk.

"What? And become some sort of tramp? I don't think so. I mean, I like sex as much as the next girl but not badly enough to just sleep around." Rose scoffed. Avery rolled her eyes.

"If I were you and I weren't with Scorpius…if you were with Scorpius…I would be taking advantage of my assets is all I am saying." Avery shrugged. Rose stared at her friend for a while and wondered what Scorpius saw in her exactly. Scorpius normally hated all things that were Avery: the ditzy personality, the obsession over girl related things and the need for gossip. However, Avery was sort of a slut and was gorgeous, so Rose could see exactly why a boy like Scorpius, why any boy in fact, would overlook all of his morals to be with someone like her. Pigs. Men were pigs.

Albus came cruising back into the common room and plopped onto the couch. Rose and Avery ceased talking immediately, knowing Albus would go mental if he heard them talking about the possibility of Rose spreading her legs for any guy who passed at his party. Albus was more protective of Rose than her own brother was, but maybe that was just because Albus and Rose were the same age.

"Alrighty then girlies, party tomorrow in the RoR. Too many people to sneak out to Hogsmeade to be perfectly honest. Scorp wasn't kidding when he said he wanted a big celebration. Only Seventh Years though, so don't go around shooting your mouth off Avery." Albus stated, pointing his finger menacingly at Avery who just rolled her eyes at him.

"As if I would ruin this Al, I want this party as much as anyone else, probably more. Anyway, I'm going upstairs for my beauty sleep. Goodnight dearies. Rain check on the nails and glossies Rose." Avery shouted over her shoulder as she bounded up the stairs.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you've got the Head Boy and Girl on your side for this party Albus huh?" Rose chuckled as she thumbed through her Standard Book of Spells Year Seven. Albus scoffed.

"As if we would actually not have had the party if you and Scorp weren't Heads." Rose smiled at her cousin who had returned to playing with a frayed edge on his shirt. "But it does help." He said a few minutes later. "Off to bed with me then Rosie. Don't stay up too late being a nerd." Rose pushed him back down as he tried to get off of the couch. "Uncalled for!" He exclaimed as he came near her and kissed the top of her head. "Night then cous." Rose watched Albus retreat up the stairs and then looked around the common room, realizing how late is was. No one was left inside of it and no one was coming in late through the portrait hole. Rose began packing her things up and headed up to her room, turning in.

She fell asleep to thoughts of parties, nail painting and boys, well more one boy in particular. In her dreams, she could succumb to his charm, unlike real life where he would just remain to her the icky, could never love, best friend boy of her childhood.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! I thought I'd update since I got so many subscriptions and comments! Yay thank you! Sorry if this one is a little slow, but the next one will reveal something I'm sure you all are wishing to know. Anyway, please leave a comment, let me know what you think! <strong>


	3. Secrets

**Any italics will either be a flash back or thoughts just fyi! Thank you for the comments and subscriptions! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>No, I promise…I've only had…maybe three drinks…probably less…Rose why are you crying? Please, please don't cry." He grabbed her and held her in his arms. Once again, he had to sneak into her room late at night so that they could spend time together. Everyone else in the family had come to accept him, why couldn't her parents? Even Harry was fine with him. Then again, Harry definitely was not AS hotheaded as her parents… She settled into his arms, his body warm and comforting.<em>

"_It's nothing really…something really dumb…" She muttered as he stroked her hair._

"_I bet it's not. Tell me, I promise not to laugh or anything, really." He murmured, pulling her closer still. He was her best friend; she could tell him…definitely she could tell him. _

"_Chase Broden broke up with me." She sobbed. He held her back so he could look at her face. He stared at her stony faced for a few moments and then broke into a smile and started to laugh. Rose's mouth dropped and she became furious with him. He said that he wasn't going to laugh. She grunted and pushed him away, rolling away from him in her bed and crossing her arms. She could still hear him chuckling behind her. She began to mock him silently. _

"_Oh Rose. Rose, Rose, Rose…" He whispered, pulling her back into him. She refused to look at him still. His arms wrapped around her stomach and she could feel his body molding with hers from behind. Soon his head was on her shoulder and he whispered in her ear making her jump. She hadn't realized how close he actually was. "So tell me, why exactly did he break up with you?"_

"_Dunno…didn't have a reason…just popped by at the party, took me outside said 'I don't think it's best for our relationship to continue right now…' probably because I'm an ugly cow or something." She muttered. She felt his breath press against her neck as he sighed. It sent shivers down her spine as she began to realize how close he was to her. But he had been close to her before…why was he affecting her like this? _

"_Rose, you are anything but an ugly cow. An ugly dog maybe…" She smacked him in the side and he began to laugh again. "Rose, you are the loveliest person I have ever seen." His voice had changed; it was softer, contained more feeling. His hands wrapped tighter around her and she could feel his lips against her ear, against her neck, caressing her with kisses. This wasn't right. This was Scorpius who was making her stomach twist and turn, Scorpius, who was, next to Albus, her brother._

"_I love you Rose, more than anyone, anywhere. Broden's a twat anyway, it's his loss, my gain." She was shaking now, why was he making her feel this way? He was just the little blond boy from Slytherin, her best friend even though they shouldn't have gotten along based on family history. Perhaps that was what drew her to him; her dad told her to stay away so she did the exact opposite. And then his mouth was on hers; kissing her like she had never been kissed before. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought it would burst. He was on top of her, his hands all over her body and she didn't ever want it to stop. Their clothes had been thrown to the ground and before he did it, she whispered that she loved him too. He looked ecstatic and kissed her once more and then…_

Rose flew forward in her bed, her heart racing as fast as it had in her dream…her memory. She looked over at Avery, who was hanging mell pell from her bed, her blond curls hitting the floor and drool coming out of her mouth. For someone who looked so beautiful during the day, she looked like a right freak when she slept. Rose began to feel guilty and curled back into her bed, facing away from Avery. Scorpius and Avery had been together after all when Rose… She felt like a terrible friend. The realization in the morning that she had slept with her best friend's boyfriend made Rose felt even worse about herself as she watched him disappear from her sight.

Maybe he thought that leaving without a word would help him forget that he had cheated on his girlfriend, a girlfriend he didn't seem to give two damns about the night before. Rose began to feel terrible again and willed herself not to cry, made herself remember that he was just her friend and that it was an emotional mistake. _But he proclaimed his love for her… _But he was drunk and probably just wanted to get some and so he did. She felt the tears rising in her eyes and pushed them away, pushed the memory and her feelings away like she had been doing since that night. He was her best friend, nothing more.

"Rose are you awake?" Avery murmured from behind her. Rose wiped her eyes quickly and made it seem like she had just awoken. She turned towards Avery and nodded. Avery pushed herself back onto her bed and frowned at Rose. "Are you alright?" Avery knew too much for her own good with just one look at a person.

"Yes why?" Rose lied.

"You are all sweaty that's all…oh my Rose…what have you been dreaming about or should I say who?" Avery smirked. Rose could feel the heat rising to her cheeks and hoped that Avery couldn't see. Of course she could though.

"No one, don't remember my dreams very much. Just really hot in here. Got sweaty from the sheets." Rose muttered, tearing her sheets off. Avery just kept the smirk on her face and lay back down. "I'm gonna go get something to eat alright?" Rose said, getting up from her bed and throwing on a dressing gown. She didn't feel like changing on a Saturday morning, just to go and eat breakfast. Rose hurdled through the common room and out of the Gryffindor tower just to smack into someone standing outside.

"Ah Rose, coming to visit me? Just not bothering to change then? Want to get straight to business?" Scorpius smirked. God damn it he ALWAYS smirked that little smirk at her. She glared at him and pushed him aside and kept on her way. She heard his feet pounding behind her and sure enough, was right next to her moments later. Of course he was making these comments, on the morning that she had dreamt about it…again. It was like he could read her mind and pushed the buttons to send her over the edge.

"Rose come on, don't be mad at me. I was only joking around you know th-" She stopped and turned on him, all the emotions from that morning coming back to her. She hadn't brought up that night in June since it happened and neither had he. They acted normally around each other and now, now Rose was going to screw it all up by thrusting a past memory into the open.

"Really? Were you joking when you said you loved more than anyone else as well? Were you joking when you slept with me? Was that just a little joke to you? Or do you tell all of the girls you want to sleep with that you lov-"

"Rose, Rose, Rose where is all of this coming from?" He asked, trying to push her out of the way of the few Third Years in the hall that were now staring at them. "I mean, I know we didn't talk-"

"No, we didn't. You just disappeared like nothing was wrong that morning. Like it was a natural occurrence for two best friends to just declare love, have sex and then poof! pop off and away. 'Well Rose, nice seeing you and your vagina again. Back to my girlfriend then.'" She fumed. Scorpius looked abashed.

"I'm sorry Rose, I didn't mean to…I didn't know you felt that way about it. I was comforting you and then you were taking my clothes off..."

"Oh so this is my fault now? You were the one kissing my neck, saying I was beautiful, that you loved me more than anyone or anything!"

"Of course I love you Rose, you are my best friend." That was a blow. "I thought you knew that. And it's just for that reason that I left. I didn't want it to be awkward, I-I didn't know how to react."

"You didn't think it would be awkward later? The next day when I saw you at the Potters? Having a laugh with my cousins, acting like all was fine?"

"You looked at me like I was a repulsive bug that morning! Like you couldn't believe that it was me that you had shagged the night before! It seemed that you wanted me gone, for something gone awry that we both gave into."

"And me saying that I loved you meant nothing? That meant disgust to you? That should have clued you in you idiot!" She screamed, smacking him in the back of the head.

"You were drunk Rose…"

"No, I wasn't. You were, but I most definitely was not. I was just distraught over being broken up with. I liked Chace and he just dumped me like it was no big deal. You took advantage of me and then turned it into a joke for the rest of the summer." Scorpius's face fell. She muttered something inaudibly and not looking at him, turned around and walked away. He remained where he was, staring at her as she left and then ran to catch up with her.

"Look Rose, I'm sorry. You just never voiced your opinion on it."

"You didn't really give a chance to did you? Disapparating like the big man on campus."

"I'm really sorry all right? Accept my apology please? We're best friends Rose, let's not let one night ruin everything between us. Friends yes?" Rose nodded, picking at her hair, which was in a terrible state. _Not really what I want no, but I also don't want to start a war between Avery and myself. I value her friendship more than I do having you as a beau…do I?_ "But I actually was looking for you. McGonagall wants to talk to us…Head stuff I guess." Scorpius said, not looking at her, not acting like he normally would. God she just had to bring it up didn't she? She looked up at him as he looked off into the distance. Now everything would be strange between them. She stopped and sighed. Scorpius, realizing she was no longer next to him, stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Listen, I'm sorry I just flipped back there. You know, hormonal, time of the month and what not." She laughed awkwardly. "I just…Chace had broken up with me and you were there and were comforting me and I was vulnerable and you are right, we did get carried away. I guess I would have told any guy who was in my bed at that moment that I loved them." She shrugged. Could she have come up with a shittier excuse? "I just…I wanted to make sure we were on the same page, I know this probably wasn't the best way to bring it up and everything…let's just forget it all right? Friends yeah." Scorpius looked at her for a while but then nodded. She knew he hadn't bought the excuse, but she hadn't really bought it herself. His normal smile grew back onto his face, obviously trying to look past it and they continued walking. "So what are we going to talk about?"

"Like I said, dunno. Must be Heads stuff." They both walked into her office and sat down across from her. "Professor, what is going on?" Scorpius asked.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley, we have a new student coming here tomorrow. He will be in Seventh Year along with the two of you and since you are the Head Boy and Head Girl, I think it would be best if you showed him around tomorrow." It wasn't unheard of, new students transferring in from different schools, but in Seventh Year, it definitely was strange.

"Of course Professor." Rose responded. A new student…a new _boy. Maybe Avery will want him instead and then she will dump- _No. Rose had to stop thinking like that. They had agreed, just friends. She glanced at Scorpius who was listening to Professor McGonagall explain what she expected them to do. He really was her best friend. They were (sort of) back to normal now. One spat over some dumb night of irresponsible sex wasn't going to ruin her friendship of seven years. No. They were adults and they were going to act as such. They both got up when McGonagall ceased talking and left her office.

"Wonder what house he will be in-oh wait, I bet if he's cool he'll be in Slytherin since that's where all the cool people end up anyway and if he's a prat, you can have him then." Scorpius remarked. Rose just smiled and shook her head as they entered the Great Hall. Scorpius patted her on the back and gave her one last look (of longing? Of regret?) and headed off towards the Slytherin table. Eleanor saw her come in and got up from the Slytherin table and rushed over towards the Gryffindor table.

"So is there really going to be a new student? A new guy?" She asked as she and Rose sat down at the Gryffindor table. News traveled fast.

"Yeah, apparently so." Rose responded, filling her plate with food.

"I heard he's American. That his parents are moving here for a new job so he has to come to Hogwarts whether he wants to or not. I would never want to leave during Seventh Year though. I hope he's cute though." Eleanor sighed, pulling on the green streak in her dark hair.

"Over Albus then?" Rose asked surprised. Eleanor frowned and looked down her hands, beginning to pick off her nail polish.

"No, I just…Albus is never going to recognize me Rose. He hooked up with some girl this summer, probably some really hot French girl or something…"

"Al doesn't like the French. He sees too much of them through our cousins. Associates all of them with Dominique and Victoire now." Rose stated, food flying out of her mouth now. Eleanor rolled her eyes at Rose, obviously not believing a word she said.

"Well, either way, I can't wait to see this new guy. Too bad he won't be here for the party tonight…"

"Yeah, it would have been a great way for him to get to know everyone." Rose sighed. Eleanor glanced at her and began to smile.

"Yeah, or a great way for him to get to know you." Rose frowned.

"Now see here Ellie, I don't even know who he is, what he looks like or what he acts like. I only know that his name is Jack…" She pulled a piece of paper from her robe. "Oberlin. That tells me absolutely nothing." Eleanor shrugged as she got up from the table.

"Sounds like the name of a movie star. Sounds hot." Rose chucked a croissant at her and Eleanor walked away laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Just got in to Pottermore, so I thought I'd post another since I am so pleased haha. Anyway, the next chapter includes the big party that Scorpius and Albus have been planning and you <span>know<span> something insane is going to happen there. Leave comments if you read and let me know what you think!**


	4. Forbidden Kisses

"So what are you wearing tonight?" Avery asked, picking up a square chocolate from the box in front of her. Rose had spent the rest of the day having a girls day with Avery, otherwise known as explaining to Avery how there was a new student ("Meant for you Rose! This is a blessing in disguise, obviously the Universe believes you need to have a man…unless he is deplorable of course…but I don't think he will be!") and Avery asking meaningless question about him that Rose didn't even know the answer to ("It's not as if McGonagall gave me a picture Avery! For the last time, I. DON'T. KNOW.")

Rose shrugged as she continued to write her paper on Veritaserum. She honestly hadn't given the party that much thought aside from Albus shouting up the stairs at her every so often, asking her where she thought he might find an odd assortment of things. She replied with an "I don't care where you find them as long as I don't have to throw you in detention." She knew he was scoffing at her from the bottom of the stairs.

"Obviously, you have to be the show stopper. Although there is a new, and I think particularly attractive, guy coming tomorrow, he may not be as attractive as I believe and therefore, we must get you someone tonight as a backup." Avery stated, now flipping through a book she snatched off of Rose's bed. "I'll do it then. I will find you a great outfit, don't you worry." Avery said, flicking Rose on the nose as she started searching through Rose's trunk and her own. Rose just sighed and continued writing. Avery remained quiet for a while, sorting through clothes and then a shoe hit Rose in the head.

"Avery! What are you doing?" Rose asked, rubbing her now throbbing head.

"Oops! Sorry Rosie, got a little carried away. However, tada! Instant outfit! No need to thank me, I like helping the fashionably destitute." Rose threw the shoe back at Avery who yelped and moved out of the path of the rogue shoe before it whacked her.

"Excuse me Avery, I think I know how to pick out my own clothing! I've been doing it for the past seven years after all!" Rose glared at the outfit set upon her bed. It wasn't bad. Not that Rose would admit it though.

"I'm not saying you are completely hopeless. Your outfit on the train was very nice. Big improvement from last years disaster." Last years "disaster" was a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Oh the horror. "Even Scorpius couldn't stop talking about you that night…a bit annoying actually." Avery shrugged. Rose tried to keep herself from blushing…and then mentally slapped herself. _Scorpius=friend. Do not get excited about his apparent nonstop talking about you to his girlfriend. _"Oh come on Rose, put the outfit on already! Then we can get to the party." Rose looked down at the outfit on her bed. At least Avery hadn't tried to throw a formal dress on her. It was just white heels, electric blue tights, the black bandage skirt she had worn on the train, a black tank top and a loose white one. This with her black boots instead of the heels would have been an outfit Rose herself would have picked out.

"Well done there Avery." Rose remarked as she pulled the clothes on.

"Oh hush." Avery said pointing her wand at Rose's face. Rose felt a fast rush of air smack her in the face. She looked in the mirror and her hair and makeup were done. Her auburn hair was no longer hanging lankily, but in loose waves and dark, mysterious makeup was on her face. Rose looked over at Avery who was busy straightening her tightly curled hair. She was dressed already in a pair of jeans and a loose black tank, paired with black platforms. Avery linked arms with Rose and they made their way down the stairs.

There were no Seventh Years found in the common room, just a few Fourth, Fifth and Sixth Years, gossiping no doubt about why Avery and Rose were so dressed up and where they were going to. Avery and Rose talked about their weeks at school and who all would be at the party until they arrived at the Room of Requirement. It swung open for them and they stepped in to what looked like a full out rave. Avery squealed and Rose knew that she had spotted Scorpius. Rose rolled her eyes, not even bothering to look at him them and walked over to where she saw Eleanor and Albus sitting.

"You really have out done yourself Al." Rose smiled look around. There were flashing lights everywhere and the bass of the music pounded through Rose's body, shaking her to the core.

"And so have you cous…" He said looking at her. "Here, cheers." He said handing her a bottle of what appeared to be Firewhiskey.

"How did you get this Al?"

"Oh you know, just thought 'Hey! RoR! Need some drinks here mate, cheers!' and they appeared…like magic!" Rose stared at her cousin, who was now laughing to himself as he took another drink. She glanced over at Eleanor who held up a number 3. Rose shook her head and took a sip of her drink. She was determined not to over do it (unlike Albus) this time. The last time she had really drunk, she had hit on James relentlessly, convinced that he was the dreamboat movie hunk, Cyprus Cooke. Cyprus was an extremely blond, 32 year old man. James was dark haired and 17, just further proof of how drunk Rose really was at the time. Rose sipped at her drink more and felt it burn her throat as it went down.

"You look great Rose!" Eleanor shouted over the music. Rose smiled and looked out at the dance floor. There were people flooding to the dance floor, a popular song having come on.

"Let's dance Eleanor!" Rose shouted, finishing her drink and dragging her friend onto the dance floor. They danced until the song finished and then went to get more drinks. That was how the night went on, drinking and dancing. Rose had many suitors all night, all very attractive, and all 'acceptable.' However, in Rose's drunken state, she wanted one and only one person. The one person she couldn't have and shouldn't have feelings for at all. She looked over at Scorpius, who was all over Avery on the dance floor. Rose watched, seething with jealousy as Scorpius's hands traveled along Avery's every curve. Rose looked down at her own body; she was far curvier than Avery… Looking back up at the couple, she watched as Avery grabbed his hand and led him out of the room. Rose turned to the guy who was dancing with her and looked up at his face. It turned out to be Rafe Stern, a boy who Rose had had a crush on for a week in her third year.

"Hello Rose, didn't know it was you. You look…phenominal." He said with a smile, licking his lips like she was some savory food that had been placed in front of him. She smiled back, mission accomplished, and took his hand, leading him to the bar. He picked up two more drinks for the pair of them and they sat down at a nearby table. "How has Seventh Year been for you so far? I saw you're Head Girl, pretty exciting there."

"Mhmm." Rose said, sipping her drink more. "Hey Rafe, wanna come with me to- oh fuck it. Wanna hook up?" Alcohol made her brazen and gave her no filter. Rafe smirked at her _what was it with boys and smirking? _and finished his drink. She downed hers quickly and grabbed his hand. They found an abandoned classroom and headed inside. Rafe backed her into a wall and began kissing her neck. She pulled his mouth to hers and twisted her hands in his curly brown hair. They stayed like this for a while until Rafe backed away, a look of horror on his face.

"Rose, I'm so…so sorry. I think I need…bathroom!" He shouted as he ran from the room. Rose rolled her eyes and lay down on a nearby table, staring at the ceiling. How was it that she, Rose Weasley, could hold her liquor of…was it four or five drinks?...and a guy like Rafe, a pretty burly Quidditch player, couldn't? She didn't know how long she was there, making pictures out of the patterns the moonlight was making on the ceilings, but the door opened after a while.

"Feeling better then?" Rose mumbled, not bothering to get up. She felt a pair of hands on her legs through her tights. They climbed up her legs, towards her skirt. Rose wasn't worried, she was more amused. She didn't think Rafe had the balls. He was too much of a goody goody sexually… But the hands just kept climbing as his lean body climbed on top of hers. She shut her eyes and pursed her lips and in a moment she was kissing someone…but it wasn't Rafe. The mouth was different. Rose's eyes flew open and she saw Scorpius's white blond hair resting on her forehead and his beautiful face connected to hers. Rose sat up and pushed him off. This wasn't going to happen again. She was drunk, but she wasn't drunk enough to betray her friend…again.

"Rose, you are ravishing tonight." Scorpius whispered in her ear, as he leaned on the table next to her, kissing her shoulder. She brushed him off and moved away. "Aw Rose, come on, it's nothing we haven't done before."

"Do you not remember what we talked about earlier this week?" Rose hissed. "You are dating Avery, we are supposed to be friends. Why are you doing this?" She watched as he blew his hair out of his face. He placed a hand on her knee, massaging it gently.

"Oh Rose…" He suddenly looked very sad. He wouldn't look at her any more, until he cupped her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. It bothered her extremely.

"Stop." She muttered. "I was here with someone you know…he'll be back soon…better to not find me with someone else I think…"

"Stern won't be back anytime soon. Found him in the bathroom, told him to go to his dorm, was worried about you missing him, so I volunteered to find you." Scorpius murmured, rubbing his thumb against her cheek. Rose shut her eyes. He was so soft and so warm. He was her best friend. Best friends could fall in love right?

"Please Rose…" He muttered. She could feel his breath on her face. Then he was kissing her again, softly at first but then ravenously searching. She couldn't stop him; did she want to stop him? Of course she did! Avery was her best friend! But Scorpius was Rose's first. He was her best friend; he should be her lover before anyone else's. She felt his cold hand reach up her shirt and it shocked her back to reality. She pushed him away and jumped off of the desk, shaking her head.

"No. No, no, no!" She shouted, almost in tears. "God damn it Scorpius!" She cried as he just sat awkwardly on the desk. "She is my best friend, after you of course, but she is my best friend! If you want this, if you love me, REALLY love me, then stop dating her! Because I don't know if this is hurting you, or if you are just a cold hearted snake, but it's hurting me and it will hurt Avery. So choose! Fucking choose!" She screamed at him as he sat there staring at her. He was so infuriating, disgusting, horrible…and she still loved him.

"Rose, I-"

"Never mind! Just…ugh!" She shouted, frustrated through her tears. She shoved him in the chest before storming out of the room and ran down a few corridors before she sunk to the ground, completely breaking down. She didn't know how long it was before she pulled herself together and went back to her dorm, but Scorpius obviously had had enough time to make it back to Gryffindor tower; he was asleep outside of the Fat Lady's frame. Rose fought back the urge to kick him in the stomach and stormed inside of the Gryffindor Tower and up to the girl's dormitory. She cried herself to sleep and silently hoped that the boy coming tomorrow was cute…because she had no clue how else she would ever get Scorpius Malfoy, that asshole, that scum, that…beautiful man out of her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the comments! I love reading what you guys think, so keep em coming! Jack Oberlin will be making his first appearance in the next chapter and I hope that you all enjoyed this one! Lemme know what you think of it!<strong>


	5. Her Very Own Superman

Rose woke up earlier than she normally would after a long party involving drinking the next morning. Then again, Rose never really got to sleep. She kept checking outside of the tower to see if Scorpius was still there. Around three AM, she brought him a blanket and then went to sleep finally. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot (signs of crying…all night long) and her skin looked waxy. Avery usually was the one who knew the beauty spells, but Rose knew a few herself. She pinched her cheeks and they regained some of their color. She then pointed her wand at her face and it looked revitalized once more and applied a little bit of makeup and tamed her hair.

"Oh…no…please…no…you-you can't…NO!" Avery screamed shooting straight up in her bed. The other inhabitants of Rose's dorm stirred in their sleep, but then must have disregarded the screams because they never woke up. Avery actually never woke up either after her head touched her pillow again. Rose threw on a pair of jeans and a green V-neck and headed down into the common room. She walked out of the tower to find Scorpius waking up outside of the tower.

"Did you really stay out here all night?" Rose asked, taking the quilt that was covering him and throwing it back into the tower before the Fat Lady shut it. Scorpius sat up rubbing his eyes, still in his Oxford shirt and jeans from the night before. He looked worse than Rose had that morning. She pointed her wand at him and he looked a little healthier than before.

"Yeah, Rose, can we talk about last night? I was hoping that I would have caught you coming into the tower but-"

"You fell asleep. Yeah, I know. I brought you the blanket you idiot. Come on, let's go to McGonagall, and see if the new student has arrived yet." She said, not wanting to argue. He got up off of the floor and followed her towards McGonagall's office.

"Really though Rose, I'm sorry. I was drunk."

"That was your excuse last time Scorpius." Rose stated dryly.

"I know…and it's not an excuse. Maybe I'm just more attracted to you when I'm drunk…"

"Gee, thanks Scorp. I appreciate it. I'm only attractive when you're drunk, great for my self-esteem and all." Rose rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean it that way…I really am sorry and-" Rose stopped and put her hand on his chest.

"I get it. We're past it. Don't let it happen again." Rose said, more tired than ever. Rose wished that he would have seen her this morning and would have said "Rose, I know what I was doing last night because I broke up with Avery and I should have told you then, but I didn't! But all of my love is for you! I love you Rose! Marry me!" Okay, marry me was probably too far, but was it too much to ask for? The rest of the walk to McGonagall's office was awkwardly silent. They pulled open the door and saw McGonagall in a conference with three other people. It had to be Jack and his parents.

"Ah, here are the Head Boy and Girl now. Mr. and Mrs. Oberlin, this is Scorpius Malfoy of the Slytherin House and Rose Weasley of the Gryffindor House. Jack, they will be your classmates and Miss Weasley will also be your housemate." Rose looked over at Scorpius who now had a sour look on his face. Chalk up one more for Gryffindor. Jack turned around and smiled at Rose. She was surprised she didn't melt at once. He had dark black hair with brilliant blue eyes and a gorgeous smile; basically, he was like the Superman of Rose's dreams.

"Hey, I'm Jack." He shook Scorpius's hand and then Rose's. Rose swooned at the sight of him; Scorpius just scowled.

"Well, Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, I'll trust you to show Mr. Oberlin around the grounds." Professor McGonagall said dismissing them. They turned around and began to exit the room. "Any other questions I will be happy to answer for you." Professor McGonagall stated, addressing Mr. and Mrs. Oberlin. Rose shut the door to her office and turned to introduce herself to Jack again. Scorpius was still scowling, standing ominously behind Rose.

"Again, I'm Rose Weasley. So you are in Gryffindor then?" She asked as she began to walk with Jack. Scorpius trailed behind, glaring at the back of Jack's head. Rose honestly was surprised. Scorpius usually didn't give two shits to whom Rose was interested in. In fact, he usually egged her on, to 'get on with the dirty deed already' and to begin dating them. At parties, he would deliberately push Rose with guys, wanting her to have as good of a time as he was having with whomever he was with at the time.

"Yeah, odd way to sort people though…a hat that reads minds." Jack stated as they kept walking.

"Well…how do you do it in America then?" Rose asked, intrigued. She always wanted to know about the other wizards in the world; Jack was her entry to finding out.

"Step through the enchanted archway entrance of the school. It has water falling from the top of the frame; it changes you into house robes as you step through. Whatever appears on the robes, that's where you go."

"Yeah magical waterfall, not odd at all." Scorpius stated, his voice dripping in sarcasm. Rose shot him a look and turned back to Jack, her face soft again.

"That's an interesting way to go about it. Alright, so first stop, Great Hall." Rose said as the door opened. There were a few early risers inside eating breakfast already. "Our table, the Gryffindor table that is, is that one, over there." Rose said pointing to the one furthest from the door. "Other houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and-"

"Slytherin. Shame you didn't get in there, then again, I don't think you'd make the cut." Scorpius shrugged as he acknowledged his own table. Jack frowned at him and turned back to Rose. Rose scowled at Scorpius; he usually became friends with people quickly and easily. Where was his charisma now?

"Anyway, you really only have to sit at your table when there are big feasts or dinner…since dinner is a big feast in itself. By the way, which classes are you taking? I don't want to take you to a room that you will never be in." Rose laughed, staring into Jack's blue eyes, deep as pools, as blue as the sky…

"Well, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology…all the standard classes I would say."

"In training to become an Auror then?" Scorpius asked

"Yeah, I'd like to. I know it's a lot of work, but it's worth it." Jack shrugged. Rose swooned some more. Normally, she wasn't the swooning type, but Jack was swoon worthy. Scorpius continued to do what he was doing best; scowl. They began to walk through the classrooms and then headed out to the grounds. Rose wanted to save Gryffindor Tower for last and anyway, it was a beautiful, sunny day out. Rose chatted with Jack as they walked across the green, grassy grounds; Scorpius trailed behind.

"So, you must be pretty smart to be Head Girl right?" Jack asked as they walked past the lake.

"Yeah, well, it's not just smarts, but yeah…I'm one of the top in my class." Rose blushed, not wanting to sound too conceited. Jack just nodded and they kept walking. Rose noticed his hair wasn't just black; it also had glints of dark red and chestnut within it when the sun hit it. "So, do you like it so far?"

"Yeah it's a lot bigger than back home." Jack admitted.

"Ah, the Quidditch pitch." Scorpius said, striding ahead of Rose and Jack. "Do you play Jack?"

"Yeah, I played Chaser back at home and was the Captain of my team."

"Oh, to have to give that up!" Rose sighed. "I would be so mad! My cousin Al is the Captain of Gryffindor and our Keeper. I play Chaser as well."

"Really?" Jack asked and Rose realized he was checking her out.

"What? Don't I look tough enough to play Quidditch?" Rose scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, I didn't say that. I'm just pleasantly surprised that's all." Jack smiled at her. She dropped her arms, blushing and smiled back. What was going on with her today? It was as if this boy had some sort of spell over her.

"I'm Captain of Slytherin and I'm the Seeker." Scorpius declared breaking the magical moment Rose was experiencing with Jack. She felt like a Fourth Year again, recognizing that boys were actually cute. She glared at Scorpius and continued to walk towards the pitch.

"I'm assuming you are going to try out right Jack? We actually lost a Chaser and a Seeker last year, so I'm sure my cousin would be happy to see someone with formidable talent show up to tryouts."

"We don't know that he has talent." Scorpius stated. Rose tightened her jaw and turned around.

"Well, I'm sure he has some amount of talent Scorpius considering he was the _Captain _of his _team _back _home!_" Rose stated, poking Scorpius in the chest with every word she emphasized.

"Hey Rose, Scorpius, would it be alright if I flew around a bit? It's just that all of my things have been packed for so long that I haven't been allowed to fly." Jack asked as they walked into the stadium.

"Of course!" Rose exclaimed as Scorpius titched and said no. "I'll go and get you my broom!" Rose smiled and ran off to the broom shed. She grabbed her broom and hurried back out to see Scorpius sneering at Jack who was standing sheepishly across from him. "Here you are." She handed Jack the broom, smiling, as he smiled back at her.

"Thanks so much Rose!" He shouted as he rose into the air. Rose smiled at the sight of him zooming around the stadium and then turned, annoyed and pissed at Scorpius. She marched over to him and punched him in the arm and chest and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What the…Rose! What are you doing? Stop…it…would…you…STOP!" He yelled holding her arms to her sides. "I'm going to let you go, you have to stop hitting me though alright?" Rose just sneered at him and ripped herself from his grasp.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Scorpius? Why are you treating him like that?" She yelled. Scorpius just muttered things like 'not doing anything…don't know what you are talking about.' "Really? Don't know what I'm talking about? Scorpius, he's new. He needs friends and we are Head Boy and Girl and are therefore prime candidates. You are being such a git right now, Scorp you know that?"

"Look Rose, he just seems like a prat that's all…" Rose narrowed her eyes at Scorpius and stabbed him the chest with her finger.

"Play nice Scorpius, or I'll be forced to…to…"

"To what exactly Rose?" Scorpius smirked. She just growled at him. Before she was able to get another word in, Jack landed back on the ground, a large smile on his face.

"Thanks so much Rose. Definitely tell your cousin I am in for tryouts. How I've missed flying!" Jack exclaimed as he handed Rose her broom back.

"You are a brilliant flyer Jack." Rose muttered as she took her broom.

"So, Gryffindor Tower right?" Jack asked as they strode across the grounds back to the school.

"Right you are." Rose smiled.

"Right you are." Scorpius mocked Rose from behind. "Jack, you are a brilliant flyer, Jack please fuck me, Jack let me have your babies, Jack, Jack, Jack ohhhhhh JACK!" Rose turned around and smacked Scorpius across the face. He looked at her incredulously.

"Stop it. Now." She spat through closed teeth and then ran to catch up with Jack. They reached Gryffindor tower and Rose revealed the newest password (mesonoxian) to Jack and told him to go and try to open the door. She turned around to Scorpius, whose cheek was now bright red.

"Don't you feel bad about this Rose?" Scorpius asked, pointing to his cheek.

"Not in the least. Now if you will leave, Jack and I have some business to attend to within the tower and seeing as you are not allowed in…"

"I am too allowed in Rose. Or are you forgetting that I am Head Boy?"

"Well, I relinquish your ability to come in then." Rose stated, making a shoo-ing motion at Scorpius.

"Rose, I'm not some vampire that you can just uninvited. I can go in if I damn well please, and in fact, I think I will. My _girlfriend_ is in there after all." Scorpius spat and pushed her aside. Jack was waiting at the entrance of the tower for Rose, when Scorpius pushed passed him and climbed into the hole. He was stopped abruptly as Avery was coming through the hole. "Oh I was just coming to look for you." Rose heard Scorpius say trying to mask the annoyance in his voice.

"Well come on then, breakfast time!" Avery exclaimed. "Have you seen Ro-oh Rose there you are!" Avery shouted seeing Rose at the entrance of the tower. "Coming to breakfast then?"

"No, got to finish showing _Jack_ here around." Rose stated, taking Jack's arm. Scorpius began to drag Avery away who was mouthing, "tell me everything!" Rose stuck her tongue out at Scorpius's retreating figure and then headed into the tower with Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>Some tension now that Rose has someone to go after instead of Scorpius... Leave me some comments on what you think! Oh and thanks to Cassie Rita Marie for commenting on every chapter! Thanks so much, I'm glad that you like it so much! <strong>


	6. Sex Ruins Everything

The first few months of Seventh Year passed quicker than Rose expected, not unlike the first few weeks. She, along with most of the Seventh Years, spent her time trying to find ways to put off her course work until the last minute. It wasn't hard now that Jack was there. Normally, Rose would have wanted to get things done as soon as she received them, but now that Jack was here, she only would do work when he wasn't around…which was almost never, leading Rose to rush to get her work done at the last minute. He had replaced Scorpius as her best friend, seeing as Scorpius refused to spend time around Jack, which Rose was admittedly distraught about.

Scorpius would only talk to her now when they were doing their Heads duty. She tried to confront him about it, but he would just brush everything off or find an excuse to leave. Why he was being such a dick about everything, Rose had no clue. If he was allowed to have a girlfriend, she was allowed to like someone new. She had had crushes before and he didn't care! And he couldn't pull the "I don't see you anymore and it's all his fault" card because Rose has tried to see him and all he had done was run away like a scared little boy. Jack wasn't even her boyfriend and truth was, she was only around him so much because Scorpius wasn't. And _maybe_ she found him to be a bit of a fox…

Rose zoned back in to Albus and Jack's talk about Quidditch as she worked on her long awaited course work. She glanced behind her quickly to meet eyes with Scorpius, who was glaring at her as he flailed around in a big chair with Avery. She frowned and turned back around. It was if he was doing it to make her jealous. If so, it wasn't working. She was trying hard ever since the night of the party to make any impure thoughts about Scorpius stay out of her head. So far, it had worked. Jack was a great distraction from Scorpius. He was funny, carefree, caring, sweet and just all around a great person. He smiled at her and she realized she had been staring, love-struck, for a while. Jack smirked at her and turned back to talking to Albus. Albus had also abandoned Scorpius lately. Apparently they had had a spat in which Scorpius said Albus had to choose between Rose and him and Albus had chosen Rose. They were blood after all.

"…right Rose?" Albus was saying. Rose snapped out of her thoughts and looked up.

"What was the Al?" She asked, turning to face her cousin.

"I said Quidditch tryouts tomorrow should be fairly quick right?"

"You are the Captain, not me Al." She shrugged.

"Well what I was saying is Jack has nothing to worry about right? You've seen him fly he said."

"Well, yeah. He was great! And he was Captain at his old school and a Chaser." Rose read off as if she had read about it in a book. Albus chuckled and turned to Jack.

"So are you trying out for Chaser then?" Albus asked. Jack nodded his head in agreement. "You look like you'd be a good Seeker though…" Rose heard Scorpius snort from behind. She looked at Jack's lanky body which was still visibly muscular and had to agree with her cousin.

"I did Seeker once, I just like being a Chaser better, but there is no harm in trying out for both right?" Jack asked.

"Right! I'll put you down for both then." Albus replied as he pulled his tryout list out of his pocket.

"It doesn't really matter who you get there mate, Slytherin will beat you in the end." Scorpius shouted from behind. Rose turned her head around and smirked.

"Oh really? When was the last time you won the cup…oh right…six years _before_ youbecame Captain. And that was even a fluke right? Right, that's what I thought." Albus and Jack started cat calling and both gave Rose a high five. She turned around in her seat smugly and began her course work again. The rest of the day, she ignored Scorpius until they had to do Heads work that night. McGonagall handed them a stack of paperwork and they retreated to the back of the library to begin filling it out and filing it. It was silent, as normal, until, much to Rose's surprise, Scorpius spoke.

"What do you see in him Rose?" He asked, an annoyed look on his face. Rose looked up at him, glad that he was actually talking to her again.

"What do you mean?" She asked, knowing full well what he meant.

"Obviously you like him Rose, I'm not an idiot. I've been your best friend since our first day on the train, remember?" Scorpius asked. Rose definitely remembered. She looked up at Scorpius, looked at his grey eyes and saw the boy she befriended the minute she stepped onto the train.

"_So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains._" _Rose looked over at the little blond boy who was hugging his mother and father, just as she would be doing in a few minutes before she stepped on the train. She felt someone grab her hand and turned around to see whom it was. It was her cousin Albus, who looked terribly frightened. Rose gave his hand a squeeze and a reassuring smile. She watched as the blond boy climbed into his car all alone. He must have been lonely and scared, like Albus, but didn't have anyone's hand to hold. Rose honestly wasn't all too scared to go to Hogwarts. She had been dreaming about it ever since she had gotten her letter. She let go of Albus's hand and gave her father and mother a hug and afterwards regained possession of her cousins hand, dragged him onto the train. Her parents were shouting goodbyes and words of encouragement to her, but she paid no attention. _

"_Rose, where are we going? James was back there." Albus whined as Rose dragged him towards the car the little blond boy had disappeared into. She saw the back of his head, sitting alone in the car of which two big boys were standing outside. Albus saw them and stopped, obviously intimidated by the bigger boys. "Rose, lets just go find James!" He said tugging her hand. Rose stopped and turned around, fire in her eyes._

"_Are you a Potter or not Albus?" She shouted stubbornly. Albus nodded at her. "Alright then. Do you think he wants to be alone on his first day?" Albus shook his head no and Rose began to drag him again. The big boys were about to go into the car when Rose, shoved into them and pushed her way into the car. The boys looked astonished and glared at her. She glared right back and shut the door. The little blond boy was staring at her._

"_You can sit in here if you want." He said pointing at the seat across from him._

_Rose smiled and sat down, Albus reluctantly sitting next to her._

"_Hi, I'm Rose Weasley and this is my cousin Albus Potter. Who are you?" She asked extending a hand to him. He stared at it for a while and then looked her straight in the eye, and shook it. Rose liked his cool grey eyes. Her father always made fun of grey eyes, saying they were for the dead and cowardly. This boy was being much braver than Albus however and his eyes were grey, so Rose began to believe that her father was full of it. _

"_I'm Scorpius Malfoy." A smile appeared on his face as he shook Albus's hand and began to relax._

"_Albus and I would like to be friends with you Scorpius, if you would like to be friends with us." Rose stated, plain as day. Scorpius shrugged and nodded his head._

"_What houses were your parents in?" Scorpius asked._

"_Gryffindor." Albus and Rose said at the same time._

"_Oh…mine were in Slytherin…" Scorpius muttered._

"_That's okay!" Albus spoke up. "My dad said the bravest man he ever knew was a Slytherin. He said he wouldn't be cross with me if I ended up in Slytherin. In fact…I think he'd prefer it…" Albus continued, speaking to himself. Scorpius's face brightened. The three kids continued talking and didn't even realize that they had arrived at Hogwarts until the Head Boy arrived in their car, looking bewildered as to why they weren't dressed yet. They all hastily dressed, laughing as they did it. They exited the train and the multitudes of people around them made Albus grab Rose's hand quickly. Rose grabbed Scorpius's on her other side, and he turned to smile at her. She smiled back and kissed him on the cheek. _

"_Don't worry, even if you are in Slytherin, we will always be friends." She whispered in his ear as he began to blush. _

"_Best friends? You promise?" He asked, looking slightly worried._

"_Of course! Best friends." Rose replied and tightened her grip on his hand._

Rose looked back into Scorpius's cool, grey eyes and sighed.

"I don't know Scorp. He's nice, he's funny…he's a lot like the friend I have lost." She stated as he looked away from her sheepishly. "Why are you so against him? I mean…I've had liked other guys and you haven't cared. You haven't even cared when it was random guys I was hooking up with, but with Jack, I'm not even openly going after him and you seem really annoyed."

"He's a prick Rose! He just…he isn't right for you. Don't start dating him alright?" Scorpius stated, his voice steadily growing angry. Rose glared at him.

"What is right for me Scorpius? Huh? You really have no say in this you know? Tell me, what is right for me? Are you right for me? Is that what you are trying to say, that I should stop being happy around him so that I can mope about you? You have made it quite clear that you only like me when you are drunk…"

"What are you on about Rose, I never said that!" He shouted back.

"…that you are with Avery. You have made that quite clear since Jack came along. God damn it Scorpius, it's like you can't stand to see me happy anymore! If you had fancied me, you should have gone after me earlier."

"I don't fancy you Rose, he's just a bad bloke alright? I don't think you should be hanging around him anymore." Scorpius stated. Rose grabbed all of her things and got up. "Rose come on, don't leave, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Too bad Scorpius, I'm already hurt and Jack wasn't the one who did it. You did." She spat and stalked out of the room. Rose waited for his footsteps to appear behind her, for him to shout her name and try to make it up to her. However, none of this happened. When Rose was a far enough distance away from the library, she dropped all of her things and began to cry. If Chace hadn't broken up with her, she and Scorpius wouldn't have slept together and would be normal. He wouldn't care about who she dated and she wouldn't care that he was with Avery. _…She wouldn't care…right?_ That was the problem right? Sex? She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and looked up to see Jack standing there.

"Sex ruins everything. I'm never having sex ever again." She muttered as he hugged her. "You shouldn't either because it will ruin your life." Jack laughed at her and lifted her head to look at her.

"Alright, staving off of sex forever then. Never again. Gonna become a nun then Rose?" He chuckled as she slapped him on the arm. He hugged her once more and then picked up all of her things, putting his arm around Rose again. "Let's go and rant about sex and all of its bad qualities…that is if we can find any other than it ruining everything." Rose smacked him again and saw her quill back on the floor and ran back to get it. As she stood up, she saw Scorpius standing at the end of the hall.

"Rose, I-" Rose shook her head at him and turned around, running back to Jack as she grabbed his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked. She looked back at Scorpius who was looking furious. She knew he remembered the first day as clearly as she did.

"For being my best friend, that's all." Rose said loudly and looked behind her again, but Scorpius was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow guys thanks! I came home from work to a bunch of comments which made me really happy! I'm glad you all like it so much and just for that, I figured I would put the next chapter up! I'm kind of addicted to writing this story, so it's nice to know that other people like it as well. Lemme know what you think about this part!<strong>

**-Kate**


	7. Everything Will Be Alright Right?

The first Quidditch match of the year was on a Saturday afternoon in October. The match was to be Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff with Gryffindor favored to win, but that didn't surprise anyone. Albus had made Jack Seeker after a brilliant tryout. He was surprised that Jack wasn't Seeker at his school; he was a good Chaser, but no one else rivaled his Seeking at tryouts. This, of course, just made Scorpius hate him more. Rose hadn't talked to Scorpius in the past few weeks. He tried making amends, but her stubbornness led her to believe that he didn't exist when she was around making him stubborn and angry in return. She didn't even bother to cut him off when he talked, she just kept continuing with what she was doing, pretending that nothing was going on around her. Avery had tried to make her make up with him, but Rose just started ignoring her as well, so Avery dropped the cause. Jack, Rose, Albus and Eleanor became The Inseparable Four within the past few weeks.

Rose tried to convince herself that she was completely happy, but she wasn't. Even though she was the one pretending Scorpius didn't exist, it hurt her. That's why when she woke up at three in the morning, her stomach in knots over the match that was later that day, she decided to go visit him. Throwing her dressing robe on, she headed down the stairs into the common room and realized that she didn't have to go far to find Scorpius. He was passed out on the couch in the Gryffindor common room in front of a blazing fire. Rose went over and crouched next to him, listened to him breathing and watching as his chest rose and fell with every breath. He looked so peaceful, so peaceful that she didn't want to disturb him, but she had to talk to him.

"Scorpius, wake up." She whispered, shaking his shoulder. He turned away from her and tried to settle back in to the couch. Rose shook him again and he turned back towards her, his eyes still shut.

"Rose." He sighed, still asleep.

"Yeah Scorp, I'm here. It's Rose, please wake up." She whispered, brushing the blond hair back off of his forehead. His eyes opened reluctantly and he sat up slowly, moving over so there was a place for Rose to sit. She joined him on the couch, sitting with her legs beneath her. Scorpius pulled her closer and she leaned her head on his shoulder with a sigh. This felt so natural, why had it been gone for so long?

"I'm so sorry Rose." He said groggily as he rubbed his hand against her arm. Rose sat staring into the fire and just nodded against his shoulder. "You just have to understand that…" He trailed off.

"That what?" Rose asked, raising her head so she could look at his face. He was staring into the fire, not looking at her as he spoke.

"That I just don't want you to get hurt ever. I'm just-I'm jealous that's all."

"What do you have to be jealous of?"

"He's your best friend now…he's taken you from me, replaced me."

"Never. It's your dumb fault that we didn't talk for the past few weeks." She muttered. He chuckled at her and it lit up her heart.

"I suppose so, I personally thought it was your stubbornness however." She rolled her eyes as he continued to talk. "I am so sorry Rose. Anyone in the past, I couldn't see you with permanently, maybe that's why I'm so scared for you with him. I want you to have the happiest life you can ever have…"

"I'm not marrying him Scorpius, I'm not even dating him!" Rose laughed.

"Not right now...but what if you do marry him?"

"Then I will. But that is so far in the future Scorpius, I don't want to get married for a _very _long time." This seemed to reassure him for now. "Do…do you think you will marry Avery?" He responded quickly with a no. Rose's heart began to beat quickly.

"Avery…I couldn't do long term commitment with that girl…" He stated and Rose laughed, snuggling closer into him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her almost into his lap. He rested his head on top of hers and they both continued to stare into the fire.

"Have you been here every night?" Rose asked, having a feeling that his sleeping on the couch wasn't the first time this had happened. He muttered something that sounded like "a few nights… 'snothing…"

"I always make sure that I'm gone by 5 AM to get back to Slytherin house. You know, I can't go walking around in the same clothes all the time. Must keep up my good looks." Rose laughed at him and began to feel sad. She buried her face in his chest.

"I missed this Scorpius, you coming to visit me in my bed…well close to my bed." She muttered as she felt his chest rising and falling against her now.

"I missed it too Rose." They sat there, for how long Rose didn't know. "I'm sorry for being overprotective. Are you…would you date him?" He whispered.

"Yeah, I would." She smiled, thinking of Jack, the way he already kissed her hand before leaving the room, the way she could be herself around him.

"Okay." Scorpius stated, trying to mask the disappointment in his voice, but Rose knew better.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Rose asked

"I don't hate him…like I said, he's taken you from me and it hurts me. My best friend gone, just that easily." His face was hard and weary at the same time. Rose interlocked her fingers with his and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"No one will ever replace you. Even when you are acting like a complete git, you'll still be my best friend. I know what I did wasn't nice either but…you know me, my emotions get the best of me sometimes. However, I'll get mad at you if you ever pull something like this again because I'm a big girl and I think I can make decisions like this on my own, but don't ever think for one minute that anyone can replace you." His grey eyes gazed into hers and she felt her heart begin to race. She felt his face getting closer to hers and turned away, shutting her eyes as she felt his lips kiss the top of her head and heard him let out a frustrated sigh.

"I should probably get back to my dorm now…" She heard him mutter from behind her as he squeezed her into a hug and then, he was gone. She heard the portrait shut and opened her eyes to look at her watch. It was 5:30. Rose retreated back upstairs for a few more hours of sleep. Her stomach didn't hurt anymore.

* * *

><p>"…and we <em>will<em> slaughter them because this may very well be the best team we have had since my second year!" Albus shouted, punching his fist into the air. Rose rolled her eyes at her cousin. He was so overdramatic sometimes. It wasn't as if they were going to win a war out there or anything. It was a game of Quidditch, that's all. But she was excited. The team was really good. Jack was a fabulous Seeker. Watching him fly reminded her of her Uncle Harry, the photographs she had seen of him playing when he was at Hogwarts. There was no way they wouldn't win, so Rose had no clue why Albus was so worked up about it. True, he had to prove himself as Captain and it was his first game, but still, slaughtering? And then he started his battle cry and everyone was forced to join in. Rose couldn't help laughing and caught Jack's eye as he winked at her.

"Alright men, and women, let's get out onto that pitch and show those Hufflepuff's who the rightful Quidditch champions are!"

"Good luck Rose." Jack muttered as she picked up her broom.

"Good luck to you as well Jack." She said, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. They walked out onto the pitch and Rose mounted her broom as she saw Albus go forward to shake the Hufflepuff Captain's hand. She rose into the air and was ready for the face off of the Quaffle. She looked across at her opponent and narrowed her eyes. The Quaffle was thrown into the air and she went for it, winning the face off. And the game had begun, but it was over almost as quickly as it had started. Rose scored the first and second goals and her teammate, Grenine Finnegan, was about to score the third when she heard the announcer shout "AND OBERLIN HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH. GRYFFINDOR WINS!" She looked around to find Jack right behind her, shaking the Snitch in his hand with a giant smile on his face. She flew over to him and they headed towards the ground together where she enveloped him in a hug as they dismounted.

"See! You are a great Seeker!" Rose laughed as the rest of the team tackled them.

"PARTY IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM!" Albus shouted as Jack was hoisted onto everyone's shoulders. The party was in full swing by the time Rose had gotten back from the locker room. She climbed through the portrait hole and saw Jack surrounded by admirers who were asking him what was going through his mind and how he felt about catching the snitch so early on. She caught his eye and he smiled at her. She saw him try to push his way through the crowd until his face darkened. Rose turned around to see Scorpius standing behind her. He hugged her immediately and dragged her to the couch.

"Rose! You were phenomenally shitty." She rolled her eyes at Scorpius as she smiled. They were back to normal, finally. "I'm kidding, Rose. You were great. Really though, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. However, you are probably going to have to play a lot tougher than that if you are going to beat us next match." He stated coolly. Rose punched him in the arm, laughing. They sat there and talked about the match until Rose realized something missing.

"Scorp, where is Avery?"

"Good question. Not quite sure where she is... but really though, the second goal you scored right after the first one, you should have SEEN Hart's face. He was livid!" Rose laughed as Scorpius tried to recreate the Sixth Year Geoffrey Hart's face. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around.

"Jack!" She shouted and leaped onto him. "Over your fifteen minutes of fame already?"  
>"Fame is overrated Rose don't you know that?" He laughed. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything here though…" He said glancing between Rose and Scorpius.<p>

"Not at all mate. We were just talking about the finer points of the game. Great job for your first time Seeking. However, it won't be that easy when you play my team." Scorpius stated. Rose could see that he was trying, not just being a prat like he had been since Jack had arrived.

"Well, I'm going to borrow Rose for a while. And I think Avery was looking for you, man. Last I saw her, she was over in the corner that way." Jack stated pointing behind him to the left. Scorpius nodded and got up, cupping Rose's elbow before he left. Rose watched him leave and sighed as she turned back to Jack. He was smiling at her. "Come with me for a minute? Something arrived yesterday and I have yet to look at it, but I want you to see it." He mumbled as he grabbed Rose's hand. She smiled at him as he led her up to the boys' dorm. He dragged her to his bed and she sat down, tucking her hair behind her ears. His seemed to be the cleanest space of them all.

"So what did you get?" She asked as she watched his black head of hair disappear under the bed.

"Well, it's a present for you." She heard his voice say.

"Really? What have I done?" She laughed. No one had bought her presents out of the blue before, aside from Scorpius. He reappeared and sat next to her.

"You were my first friend here. You were really kind to me and I'll never forget that you let me ride your broom, my first ride in three months, setting me onto this magical path here." He smiled as she smiled back at him. "So, I got you this so that you won't forget either. I hope you like it." Rose opened the black box to find a tiny gold broomstick on a necklace. She pulled it out of the packaging and held it loosely in her hands.

"Will you put it on for me?" She asked Jack handing it to him. He nodded and took it from her as she turned her back to him, lifting her long auburn hair, still wet from her shower, off of her neck. Once he clasped it, she let go of her hair and turned to face him. "Does it look alright?"

"Beautiful." He murmured as he pushed a piece of her hair back from her face. She looked up into his eyes and knew what was going to happen next. His hand reached around the back of her neck and he pulled her mouth to his and they began kissing. Kissing Jack was different than kissing Scorpius anyone else. He kissed her softly at first until she deepened it, falling backwards onto his bed. After a few minutes, however, Rose pushed him away and sat up, smoothing out her hair.

"Please don't think there is anything wrong." She said, standing up and turning around to face him. "I just don't…I can't let it go any further right now." She stated, not looking at him. She couldn't let this friendship turn into her one with Scorpius; the awkwardness that she knew would never leave even though she tried so hard to forget.

"Okay." Jack said, looking up at her. "I really like you Rose, so, whatever you say goes alright? Oh, I guess I should ask…do you want to be my girlfriend?" He smiled, grabbing her hand. She smiled back and gave him her answer with a kiss as he stood up. "Well, we don't want anyone down there getting the wrong impression do we?" Rose laughed as Jack put his arm around her. They walked back into the common room where Albus immediately noticed what was going on. He was so drunk.

"Oh ho! Best friend with the cousin then. Bless you all!" Albus said embracing the both of them.

"Al, get off!" Rose said pushing him away with a laugh. "You are so drunk Al, I think it's time for bed for you." She said, relinquishing Jack's hand and putting her cousin's arm around her.

"Drunk with glory, Rosie. Drunk with glory. You just seem to get allll the boys on you after matches though don't you? Remember that one time, I found you half naked with-"

"Alright Albus, that is enough. Up to bed now!" She shouted pushing her cousin up the stairs.

"Remember everyone, Gryffindor will win this cup. I'm saying this specifically to you Scorpius!" Albus shouted as Rose pushed him out of sight. He collapsed on his bed and was out in an instant. Rose pulled his shoes off and tucked him in before returning back down the stairs. Jack caught her immediately and put his arm around her as he led her to the couch. He kissed her quickly before another teammate came up to talk to him about the game some more. Rose zoned out and looked behind her at Avery and Scorpius on the chair. Avery was talking to Scorpius as she stroked his face with one finger, but Scorpius was just looking at Rose. He looked between her and Jack and nodded. Rose nodded back and smiled at him. He was making an effort; that was all she needed. _Everything is going to be all right_ she thought to herself as she turned around to lean on Jack. Maybe everything would be all right.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the comments on the last part! So Rose and Jack, like or dislike? Do you think everything will be alright? Lemme know what you think! <strong>


	8. Feelings Unveiled

Rose and Jack had become the "it" couple around Hogwarts as soon as everyone had heard about what happened at Gryffindor's victory party. There had been nothing else exciting to talk about in Hogwarts as of late, so any piece of information people were relishing over.

"Nothing even happened! I think you kissed me once in public…I just don't understand why people are so worked up about it." Rose frowned one morning at breakfast as many of the people around her began whispering. She started eating her cereal with the frown still plastered on her face. Jack shrugged as he began to put jam on a piece of toast.

"You're hot, Jack's hot, and together, you equal super hot! Rose don't give me that look…it's not me who thinks you are hot. I've just heard stuff before…" Albus shuttered which made Rose set her spoon down and narrow her eyes at her cousin.

"What have you heard Albus?" She asked as she swallowed her food. Albus frowned and looked away.

"I'd really rather not…"

"Albus."

"It's too crass for your delicate woman ears." Albus muttered as he picked up a pancake.

"Tell me Al. Tell me now." Rose demanded. If boys were going to say things about her, she at least wanted to know what they were saying. Albus stuffed five pancakes in his mouth and began talking rapidly. "Al, you know I have NO CLUE what you are saying with that much food in your mouth." Rose sighed, rolling her eyes.

"There I said it all. Sorry if you couldn't hear. Gotta dash now, good day." He shot out and ran over to the Slytherin table where Scorpius was sitting, reading some worn out book as he ate. Avery was at his side, running her mouth, but Scorpius was obviously paying no attention. His patience for his girlfriend seemed to be running low lately.

"Jack, what have you heard them say?" She asked, turning to him. He laughed nervously.

"Rose, don't worry about it. It's just guy talk all right? Just like you girls' gossip about us guys. If it makes you feel better, next time anyone says something extremely out of hand, I'll say "Watch it! That's my girlfriend you are talking about…" Rose smiled and kissed his cheek as he continued eating. Rose watched Avery get up from the Slytherin table angrily and make her way back to the Gryffindor table.

"Rose. Girl night. Tonight. No arguments. Get Eleanor into Gryffindor tower somehow alright?"

"Rose and I have plans already Avery." Jack stated.

"Shut it Oberlin." Avery shot at him, her eyes blazing. "You've been taking her from me for the longest time. She's mine tonight. Girls night." Avery restated and got up, storming out of the Great Hall, shooting dirty looks at Scorpius as she went.

"Rose, you know my parents are flooing in tonight to meet you properly…I know only their heads are coming but…"

"Can you reschedule Jack? I'm sorry, but Avery needs this. Problems in her paradise are better off resolved quickly or they become disastrous to everyone in the surrounding vicinity."

"Fine. Yeah okay. I'll catch you later then. Big essay to start on trolls." He stated, grabbing one more piece of toast. Rose hopped up and gave him a quick kiss before scolding him for not starting it earlier. Jack laughed it off and left. Rose sat back down when she felt a presence replace Jack's to her right. She looked up and saw Scorpius there, smiling as he pushed his hair out of his face. It was getting extremely long.

"Do you want me to cut that?" Rose asked, pushing some of his hair behind his ear.

"Nah, I'll get around to it. I do, however, want you to spend the day with me." Rose smiled and finished her breakfast quickly and then took Scorpius's arm and he led her outside. It was beautiful for early November. Although it was colder than it had been, the sun was shining making the atmosphere all right for just a pair of jeans and sweater. Rose walked down to the lake with Scorpius where they sat under a tree. Scorpius resumed reading the worn out book he was carrying while Rose laid in the grass, letting her hair fan out behind her and the sun wash over her. After a while, she rolled onto her stomach and pulled a book out of her bag and began to read it.

It was an assignment for Charms and what better way to get an assignment done than to sit outside in the sun, basking in its warmth, especially when it was so scarce. Her sweater had risen up, exposing her back almost completely, but she didn't care. It felt wonderful to have the sun beating down on her with the cool breeze ruffling her hair. It wasn't until she felt fingers lightly touching her back that she realized Scorpius had appeared next to her. She looked over at him and he smiled at her, making her heart jump. She frowned at herself and went back to looking at the book.

"Must you always be working?" Scorpius asked, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. Rose looked back over at him, watched as the sun danced off of his golden hair. He looked like a god. Rose shook her head and looked back at her book. Scorpius was her friend…she couldn't have these feelings for him anymore. She had always had a slight crush on him, but didn't want to ruin anything, so she didn't act on her feelings. A good thing too, because her feelings were ruining everything now. Anyway, she had Jack now. The thought of him made her smile. _Scorpius made her heart pound and her skin flush, burning with lust._

"Better to be working out here while I still can." She responded.

"Put the book away." Scorpius stated, as his hand flipped it shut. Rose looked disgruntled at the closed book. She hadn't checked what page she was on. "Your day is with me, not with that." He scoffed as she threw the book aside and flipped onto her back again.

"Fine, what do we want to do on our day?" She asked as Scorpius followed her suit and lay on his back. He shrugged and began to play with her hair.

"Well, we could talk about something very important that is approaching quickly. Your birthday is this upcoming Saturday is it not?" He asked, flipping onto his side. Rose smiled and looked at her hands.

"I suppose it is. Pray tell, what are you planning on doing to me and or for me this time?" Scorpius always surprised her out of the blue for her birthday. Last year, he had made the stars spell out her name (and got scolded for it to no end. No one was supposed to mess with the positioning of the universe, even if it was for just an hour). Scorpius just ran his finger down her nose and smirked.

"Have I ever told you what I plan for your birthday?" Rose shook her head and he laughed. "Then why bother asking now?" He smirked.

"I thought you'd be nice for a change that's all." Rose stated and turned her head away from him. She could tell he was rolling his eyes as he grabbed her head lightly and turned it back to face him. Then his features changed and she felt hers doing the same. His cool eyes were staring at her lips as he began to lick his. Rose felt her whole body grow hot and it wasn't because of the sun. Those eyes flicked up to hers briefly and back down to her lips once more. Rose's breathing became shallow and then his lips were on hers, soft and gentle as his hand began to caress her cheek. She had never kissed him when he wasn't intoxicated but it was possibly the best thing she had ever felt. He deepened the kiss as he pulled her body closer to his, falling delicately on top of her, never taking his mouth off of hers. She sighed as he continued to caress every inch of her, never relinquishing his mouth from hers. He lightly kissed her jaw line, all the way to her neck and down to her collarbone where he began to lightly suck on it. She moaned, entwining her fingers in his hair, never wanting him to stop. He did briefly, to replace his lips onto hers, softly pulling her bottom lip with his teeth. Her body pressed into his, wanting everything about him and then she froze. What was she doing?

Scorpius stopped kissing her and looked at her puzzled. Then he looked disappointed and rolled off of her, as she pulled her sweater back down and sat up, attempting to pull the grass out of her hair, attempting to make herself look as if she hadn't just cheated on her boyfriend. She looked over at where she thought Scorpius was, but he was nowhere to be seen. Then she glanced under the tree and saw him reading that tattered book as if nothing had happened. She swallowed hard and grabbed her things, running back into the castle, as if that could make all of her sins wash away. As soon as she was inside, she leaned against a cool wall, breathing deeply as she felt hot tears running silently down her face. She heard footsteps coming and hastily wiped her eyes. Avery appeared, holding a lot of sweets and comfort foods as well as many blankets and pillows. She spotted Rose immediately and hurried over to her.

"Can you grab some of these things please? So much stuff, but I know we'll need it for our girls night. Let me just tell you, there will be a lot of unloading on my- Rose…are you alright?" Avery asked, peering at her friend over the mountain of things in her hands. Apparently, Rose hadn't cleared her tears as much as she had thought.

"Mmhm…I'm fine Avery, don't worry." She said, trying to muster up a smile.

"Don't lie to me Rose. Did you and Jack have a row already? Honestly! Men are such pigs. I'm done with men for the day. If Scorpius comes up to me, wanting to do anything, if he tries to make amends I'm going to say, "Try another day buster because I am man free today!" Come on Rose, take these sweets for me and let's go upstairs. We can start early. I got Eleanor in and I invited Lily too, I'm sure you are fine with that though right?" Rose nodded as Avery handed her the sweets and put her arm around her. The two girls walked up the stairs but not before Rose heard the door to the grounds open and shut. She glanced behind her to see Scorpius skulking through the door. He glanced up at her with a halfhearted smile, but she just returned a frown and turned back around. She had been too hopeful. Everything wasn't all right and she didn't think it ever would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it is so short, but the next one is extremely, EXTREMELY long. Thanks for the comments on the last one! Leave me some more and let me know what you think. <strong>


	9. Men, Firewhiskey and Love

On the way back to the Gryffindor common room, Avery and Rose had unfortunately ran into Jack on the way upstairs, causing Avery to drop everything and begin shouting at him, calling him a "chauvinistic pig" for making Rose cry. Avery was dropping big words lately, making Rose wonder if she was beginning to notice that Scorpius did not like girls that were outwardly dumb. Jack looked at her in bewilderment (since he obviously had not made Rose cry) and began yelling back at her only make Avery angrier. Rose stood over in the corner, half-watching them, half-reliving what had happened in the sun. Her collarbone began to tingle as she thought about the mouth that had recently been on it, until Jack came over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Rose, can you please tell Avery that I didn't make you cry…" Rose looked up at him, time moving slowly for her. "Unless I did make you cry…Rose what did I do?" Jack asked, a confused and concerned look appearing on his face. Rose just stared at him for a while. How could she have cheated on him? She shook her head.

"You didn't do anything." She muttered and walked over to Avery, pushing her up the stairs. Jack started protesting and Rose turned around. "You didn't do anything I promise. Sorry, Avery is just really angry about Scorpius…about what exactly I'm actually not sure…but she has just been going off on all men…it's not you! I promise." She mustered up a smile and kissed him lightly. He nodded and squeezed her hand.

"Your birthday is Saturday, in six days." He stated as Rose turned away, about to head up the stairs. Rose turned back to face him and nodded. "Albus told me. Why didn't you?" Rose shrugged. "Well, is there anyway that I can have you all to myself that day?" He asked as he stepped closer to her, grabbing her hands and looked up into her eyes. Rose bit her lip as the portrait to the Gryffindor common room flew open. Scorpius strode in and stopped when he saw Rose and Jack on the stairs.

"Oi! Jack, since the girls are having their weird little slumber party, we're having a man night. Come join us in the Room of Requirement when you are done with…with whatever this is. Proposing already mate?" Scorpius asked chuckling, but Rose could hear the darkness in his voice. Jack laughed back as Scorpius left the room.

"Sorry…I don't think I'll be able to manage the whole day for you…but I promise…maybe half an hour." Rose smirked as Jack rolled his eyes and reached up to kiss her once more. "Fine, three. You get three hours, no more, well…maybe more, but definitely no less." He kissed her quickly and dashed out of the common room to the Room of Requirement and Rose began to head back up the stairs. However, before she could get up, she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Scorpius standing at the Gryffindor entrance.

"Talk tonight? McGonagall needs us to do more filing and whatnot…" He stated, holding up a piece of paper. Rose nodded and headed back up the stairs.

"Finally! The queen has arrived." Avery scoffed as she bit the head off of a chocolate frog. The middle of their room had transformed into a large pile of blankets and pillows. Lily and Eleanor were situated in the middle already, each holding a bottle of pumpkin juice and a tin of shepherd's pie. Rose sat down on a pillow and grabbed another tin of shepherd's pie and began to devour it. "So what? Did you make up with Jack already? Rose he made you cry! You can't just forgive him like that!" Avery reprimanded her, snapping her fingers.

"I never said he made me cry. You had no right to go off on him like that." Rose stated coolly. Avery narrowed her eyes at Rose as she bit a leg off of the frog.

"Anyway, the reason I have called this meeting of girlhood to order is because we all need to recognize the fact that men are horrible bastards." Avery began

"As if that was not already recognized." Lily muttered. Rose looked over at her cousin who was glaring at the floor. Who had hurt Lily as of late?

"But the worst by far is Scorpius Malfoy, who is a tease and thinks that every girl wants him, when in fact, he is wrong." Avery pointed her finger at the three girls. "True, he is a catch being Head Boy and extremely attractive and all, but don't let that fool you. In reality, he is a prick and does not care if he is outwardly acting rude to you."

"What did Scorpius do to you this time?" Eleanor asked, picking at her hair.

"He has just been acting so…odd since…well since we won the match against Hufflepuff. First, I couldn't find him that night when I was the one who invited him to the party. Then as we were sitting there that night and I was talking to him, it was as if he wasn't listening! In fact, I knew he wasn't! I told him I wanted to ride him like a horse right then and there and he just kept staring ahead. Then this morning at breakfast, I was talking to him about our six-month anniversary coming up this Saturday and what did he do? He read that goddamn book and blatantly did not pay attention to one word I said. So I asked him if he wanted to go for a walk around the grounds today, because if you did not notice, it was beautiful outside today. He shrugged and kept reading. I asked if he wanted to have a shag in one of the spare classrooms, he wrinkled his nose and Kept. On. Reading. Then I asked him if he wanted me as his girlfriend anymore because it sure didn't seem like it. He rolled his eyes and said 'Oh come off it Avery. Can't you see I'm reading?' WHO. DOES. THAT." At this point, Eleanor and Lily were startled back into the conversation. They obviously had drifted into their own thoughts throughout Avery's entire speech. Rose, however, was enraptured.

"When did you say this started?" Rose asked.

"The night of our win against Hufflepuff. Why did he say something the next day during your Heads duty?" Avery interrogated Rose, every word spitting out of her mouth faster than the next. Rose shook her head.

"However, that reminds me. McGonagall asked us to do some extra Heads tonight." Rose stated, standing up from her pillow. Avery narrowed her eyes as if Rose were leaving just because she couldn't stand to be in the room anymore. "Sorry Avery…there is nothing I can do." Rose stood up and was about to leave when Avery began to speak.

"There is something you can do Rose…slyly ask him about why he has been such a tosser as of late!" Avery shouted to which Rose only nodded and headed out of the dorm. She heard Avery speak again as she shut the door, to beg the question of "Why is Rose so spacey as of late? Have you noticed that? I found her crying near the entrance to the grounds today…"

"Thanks Avery." Rose muttered as she began to head towards McGonagall's office.

* * *

><p>Scorpius's mind was reeling as he walked away from Rose. Well, it was more like running, considering he did not want Avery to see him. He began his trek down to the dungeons, not able to rid his mind of their romp in the sun, running his fingers repeatedly over his lips. This had happened after he had slept with her in the summer, this reliving of every moment that Rose was beneath him. That time he hadn't wanted to make their friendship strange, which was why he left so abruptly and didn't directly bring it up. However this time…he knew Rose felt it too. Avery was about to be history anyway; he couldn't stand to be around her anymore. He just had to find the right way and the right time to tell Rose how he felt… He was about to reach the entrance to the Slytherin common room when he heard his name being called. Albus was behind him, running to catch up.<p>

"Are you doing anything tonight mate?" Albus asked, finally catching up with Scorpius.

"Not that I know of, no. Why?"

"I have to talk to someone." Albus stated, shaking his head. "I'm going to go insane."

"About what exactly…" Scorpius asked, intrigued.

"Not now, later, Room of Requirement." Albus said backing away.

"Alright. In fact, I have something I need to talk to you about as well." Scorpius decided to tell Albus. He knew Rose best, besides Scorpius himself, and he would know how she felt, about Jack, about him.

"Oh and McGonagall wants you in her office, now. Since her office is near the Gryffindor tower, would you mind telling Jack to come to our little soiree? The more the merrier on advice…and I need loads." Albus nodded.

"Al, you're in Gryffindor…can't you tell him?"

"Can't. Have to go to the Room of Requirement don't I? Get there as soon as possible Scorp." Albus patted his shoulder, looking a little uneasy and ran off. Scorpius scowled as he climbed up the stairs to McGonagall's office. He couldn't bloody well tell Albus now with Jack there. 'Oh Al, I had a nice snog with your cousin out by the lake today. Oh right Jack, that's your girlfriend as well. I think I'm in love with her and I'm pretty sure she feels the same, so sod off would you?' That would go over spectacularly. However…it would get rid of Jack…but then Rose would most likely hate him for making Jack untrusting of her. He couldn't have that. He cared for Rose's wellbeing more than his own sometimes, a realization that scared him. He reached the headmistress' office and muttered the password (felino a strisce) and walked inside.

"Professor? Albus said you wanted to see me?" A note came flying at him and landed in his hand. _Extra Heads duty tonight. You and Miss Weasley shall report to my office at nine o' clock sharp. _Scorpius sighed and left the office, heading towards Gryffindor tower. He walked in on a strange scene, Jack and Rose, holding hands on the stairs, as if they were exchanging vows. It made his blood boil and it took all the restraint he had not to run over to Jack and rip him away from Rose.

"Oi! Jack, since the girls are having their weird little slumber party, we're having a man night. Come join us in the Room of Requirement when you are done with…with whatever this is. Proposing already mate?" Scorpius asked chuckling darkly. As if Rose would marry that guy. _Would she?_ Jack laughed back as Scorpius left the room. Scorpius mocked him on the way out and then realized he forgot to tell Rose about the Heads meeting tonight. He turned back around and almost crashed into Jack.

"Sorry there man." Jack laughed uneasily as he sidestepped Scorpius. Scorpius rolled his eyes and walked back into the tower. He could hear Jack asking questions from behind, but just kept walking. Rose was heading back up the stairs when Scorpius shouted her name. She turned around slowly and looked at him.

"Talk tonight? McGonagall needs us to do more filing and whatnot…" He stated, holding up a piece of paper. Rose nodded her head and began to return up the stairs. Scorpius sighed as he watched her go and then turned to go to the Room of Requirement. He stood in front of the doorway as it magically appeared and stepped through to find a small tavern inside. Albus and Jack were seated at one of the tables. Scorpius watched as Albus picked up a shot glass and knocked it back, shaking his head as it went down. Jack was watching him as he nursed a firewhiskey.

"Ah ha! Scorpius my good man, finally coming to join us. Sit, sit, sit." Albus said, pushing the chair out with his foot and laughing as it toppled over. Scorpius waved his wand and the chair flew back into its upright position. He sat down and looked at Albus who was now chuckling to himself. "Want a drink? Of course you do." Albus flicked his wand and a bottle of whiskey flew at Scorpius, smacking him in the head. Albus laughed even harder and fell to the floor. Scorpius looked at him incredulously. He had left him not twenty minutes ago and yet Albus was already piss drunk. Albus righted himself and grabbed another shot glass. He was about to grab the firewhiskey from Scorpius's hand, but Scorpius snatched it away, earning a growl.

"Al, you are smashed. No more until you explain what this meeting is about." Scorpius stated. Usually, Scorpius would have drunk himself silly with Albus, but this night was different. He was going to tell Rose how he felt. He decided it then and there. She needed to know his love for her. Then they could be together…_finally._

"Okay Scorp, okay. So Jack, you won't remember this party but Scorpius will because it was during the summer okay? Scorp, do you remember the party you threw this summer?" Albus asked, stumbling over half of his words.

"Albus, I hosted a lot of parties this summer, you are going to have to specify." Scorpius sighed, looking at his watch. 7:45.

"Okaaaay…um…it was in June, you were with…Avery… school was out…"

"Generally the time that I host parties at my home Al."

"Rose!" Scorpius willed his heart to slow down. "Rose left early because of some spat with Chace. I think they were finito after your party." It would have been that party. The one where he ran after Rose to comfort her, after he had seen her Side-Along Apparate with Chace, after he had seen her screaming and crying at him, after he had felt his heart leap for joy, not at her sadness, but at her current status. "Anyway, that is what started my summer fling. All was well. She was a _solid_ ten. Dark, _dark_ brown hair with a green stripe, blazing green eyes, pretty pink lips…"

"Are you to tell me that you had been hooking up with Eleanor all summer?" Scorpius hissed, prompting him to grow angrier with Avery. She had been pestering him all term to try and get it in to Albus's head that he wanted Eleanor and here, all this time, Albus had been shagging her all summer.

"Bloody hell, no! My cousin's best friend? No way. No, this girl's name was Gina Johnston." Albus stated, a lovesick gaze falling over him. Scorpius looked over at Jack who shrugged back at him. Never had there been a Gina Johnston at their school and Scorpius _only_ invited those who came from Hogwarts to his parties.

"Al, who are you on about? You do realize that there is no fucking Gina Johnston at this school correct?" Scorpius stated incredulously, looking at his watch yet again. 7:55. Only ten minutes had passed? If time was going to pass so slowly, Scorpius was going to need a drink. He poured himself a glass and looked back at Albus.

"She told me she was your cousin. I became my normal, blubbering idiot self, like I do around every hot girl. Wow, do I really? I guess so. But I barely got a word out before she dragged me up to your room, which I thought was mighty weird, and threw me to the bed." So now some stranger had been in his bed, great. "I became enraptured. She kept calling me every week and that's why I always showed up at your house with her! Well, after I passed my test and everything at least, but besides the point…" Scorpius vaguely remember this; Albus would show up with a girl, knock on Scorpius's bedroom door, state that he was there and to not disturb them in the guest room. This was when he heard Albus's little nickname _Bus Bus._

"This doesn't seem like a problem to me, Al. You have what sounds like a hot girl to sneak off to whenever you want. So, I'm sorry, but I have to get going. Problem? There is none, I really have to finish my work though. I need sleep if you are going to have me on a six hour practice schedule for Quidditch and if I want to see Rose alone at anytime this week." Jack stated, finishing his drink and sliding out of his chair. Scorpius felt _somewhat_ sorry for Jack; after he proclaimed his love for her, she would dump Jack's sorry ass. _Oh well._

"Damn right I am. We will beat the Slytherin scum!" Albus said, thrusting a finger into the air and falling right out of his chair, once again. Scorpius rolled his eyes; usually he would have retorted, but Albus was just too drunk for his own good to pick a fight with. Jack righted Albus and clapped him on the shoulder before leaving. "That was not the end of my…bollocks he's gone. I still have you though Scorp. Good ol' Scorp." Albus smiled lazily. "Anyway, by the end of the summer, Gina said we would have so much fun over the school year together. Just thinking about the fun we had over the summer, I got really excited." Albus's eyes grew crazed and a smile appeared on his face.

"I'll bet you did, mate." Scorpius chuckled, pouring himself another drink.

"And I asked if she was going to Hogwarts, transferring, and she said no, that she had gone to Hogwarts all along. I laughed, I would have noticed if she had, YOU would have noticed your own cousin Scorp." Albus's face grew grim. "Scorp, I need another drink to go on." Scorpius slid him the bottle and began drinking again. Albus filled up two shots and passed one to Scorpius. Scorpius accepted it gladly and slid it down his throat. It burned happily and Scorpius's head began to feel foggy. 8:20.

"Go on Al, go on. My cousin at our school? I didn't even know I had a cousin…"

"Her face grew distorted Scorp. She wasn't really your cousin. She started morphing…into Gertrude McPherson. Gertrude. McPherson. She had fucking Polyjuice potioned herself all summer! Stop laughing! Stop it!" Albus grew angry as Scorpius began laughing his head off. Gertrude McPherson, possibly the most hideous and thickheaded girl in their grade, had tricked Albus into falling in love with her. Scorpius poured himself and Albus another shot, which Albus willingly accepted.

"So what did you do Al? Chop your dick off? I mean…after contact with Dirty Gertie, I would have probably resorted to that." Scorpius snorted, coughing on his drink.

"I hexed her. She screamed at me to put her right and then began threatening me, saying that if I didn't meet up with her for secret rendezvous throughout the upcoming year, she would make sure that everyone saw these." Albus stated, stretching out his hand. Scorpius started laughing for Albus's hand was empty.

"Making sure she saw your hand?"

"No, no, no. Making sure that everyone saw secret pictures she had taken of us doing…things that no man in his right mind would do with…that thing!" Albus shuddered, not even able to mention her name.

"She was using Polyjuice though mate. No one would have seen you with anyone except…well…it sounded like you were describing Eleanor, so Eleanor. Which wouldn't be half bad." He liked Eleanor, as a friend of course. They were both in Slytherin together and got along pleasantly.

"No." Albus croaked. "She…give me another drink…better…she took the pictures with a camera that gets rid of all enchantments. Under a cloak of invisibility? Doesn't matter with this camera. Polyjuice potioned? Gone. So all of these picture are of me doing…well doing things with…that." Albus shuddered. Scorpius fell with a thud to the floor; laughing so hard he thought his insides would burst. He probably shouldn't have been laughing at his friend's misfortunes, but when had Albus Potter had anything go wrong for him? Never. He hadn't laughed like this in a long, long time. In fact, he hadn't laughed like this since Rose had gotten locked out of the Gryffindor tower one night, completely naked except for a towel.

The Fat Lady had changed the password just on her because Rose had made her so angry with a comment that Scorpius couldn't remember at that moment. All he remembered was Rose screaming his name outside of the Slytherin tower, demanding that he bring her clothing. He came out with a pair of boxers and one of his t-shirts and watched as she put it them on underneath her towel, trying to hid her still developing body from him. She muttered thanks as he handed her a blanket, just in case the Fat Lady didn't allow her into the tower and she had to resort to sleeping on the floor outside. Scorpius became aroused at the thought of her in his clothing now, sauntering towards him with that coy smile on her face. That smile sent him to pieces inside all of the time. He shook his head and climbed back into his chair, Albus glaring at him.

"Advice Scorp, give me it now." Albus demanded, banging his hand on the table.

"Mate, I don't know what to tell you…ask Rose. She usually can think up something."

"Yeah, alright, well what did you want to talk to me about?" Albus asked, the alcohol clearly taking its toll on him seeing as he could barely stay upright in his chair. Scorpius looked at Albus and considered not telling him. Rose was his cousin; his cousin that he protected dearly, Jack and Albus had become pretty chummy as well. Would Albus run to Jack and tell him?

"Nothing." Scorpius stated, looking anywhere but at Albus.

"You are the worst liar when you are drunk, mate." Albus managed to get out. "You can tell me, blood brothers until the end, I probably won't remember anyway." Albus was right, he wouldn't remember the next day, no harm in gaining information. Scorpius took a sip of the glass in front of him and turned to Albus, narrowing his eyes to look more intimidating.

"Has Rose ever said anything about me…that was…sexually inclining?" Albus took a minute to take everything in and nodded.

"One time, Rose was really drunk and was hitting on James who she thought was Cyprus Cooke. But she told James that he wasn't as attractive as you and that although she would love it if he "stuck it in her" she would prefer for you to fuck her senseless and have all of her orgasms brought around by you from then on. 'My friend Scorpius, Cyprus, he is an adonis. Sorry, but I would prefer him over you and that is the honest truth. Don't worry…you are still very pretty.' That was…last Christmas break." Scorpius just nodded his head. Last Christmas break? If only he had known how she had felt back then… "Why?" Scorpius was going to do it. He pushed Albus one more drink, just in case he chose to remember all of this.

"Al, please don't get mad at me, but I've loved Rose since Fifth Year."

"Even now?"

"Even now. And well, her wish came true because I have made her orgasm before…multiple times."

"Liar." Albus spat. Scorpius shook his head, not registering Albus's anger.

"We fucked…well…it really was more that we made love and I'm not saying that to be sappy. It was romantic...until I fucked it up." Scorpius muttered, burying his head in his hands.

"When was this?" Albus's words were curt.

"Well, that party when Rose disappeared, I went after her. She was upset and I was comforting her and then we-" Scorpius didn't have time to finish his sentence as Albus rammed him up against the wall.

"You. Slept. With. Rose? When she was obviously vulnerable?" He yelled angrily. Scorpius pushed him off, which was not hard to do, especially in his state.

"Yes. I did." Scorpius spat, rubbing the back of his head. Albus was furious, but obviously did not have the stamina to come at Scorpius again.

"Do you love her now? Really love her now?" Albus growled from the floor.

"Yes. And from what you've told me, I should have no problem with her accepting the fact. Hopefully…I'm gonna go tell her, now!" Scorpius shouted as Albus got up from the ground clumsily. 9:15. "Fuck I'm late! Sorry Al, gotta go. You'll be fine getting back to Gryffindor tower on your own right?"

"You better hope I don't remember this in the morning Scorpius." Was Albus's response. Scorpius dashed to McGonagall's office to find a note taped to the door. _Meet me in the library. –R_ Scorpius ran into the library and found Rose bent over at their normal table. He breathlessly ran up and sat down across from her. She looked up at him, a weary smile on her face.

"Boys night run over then? Here, your half. What did you want to talk about?" She asked as she returned to her notes. Scorpius, not registering what she said because he was focusing on the task ahead of him, began to write some of the notes, but before long saw that everything was incoherent and made no sense. He scooted his chair closer to Rose and grabbed her hands. Rose looked up at him and he kissed her, hard and long before Rose pushed him off, clearly offended.

"Scorpius! What are you doing?" She shouted. "You said you wanted to talk and…are you drunk?"

"Rose, I love you! I love you more than anyone in the world!" He exclaimed, feeling lighter than air. Finally! She knew.

"Oh, you are definitely drunk." She sighed, shutting her eyes. "Come on, let's get you to the Slytherin tower. I'll finish all of these on my own." Scorpius watched as she picked all of the papers up and put them in her bag. Just the sight of her turned him on. Rose, his best friend, the love of his life. He wanted to take her on the table, right there in the middle of the library. He wanted to fulfill her wishes and make her cum until she burst. Instead, she hoisted him up, putting her arm under his, attempting to hold him up. Their eight-inch difference in height made it somewhat hard for her.

"Rose, I'm not drunk! Well, I may be a little bit, but these words are coming from the heart." He proclaimed. Why wouldn't she listen to him? She was silent as they walked to the Slytherin tower. She dragged him up to his bed, where his roommates were already asleep. 11:00. Was it already that late? Scorpius collapsed on his bed and watched as Rose removed his shoes and pants, covered him with his sheets and kissed him on the cheek. He turned his head at the last minute and caught her lips on his. Oh it was so sweet; sweet, sweet Rose. She pulled away, her eyes shut, looking tired. "Please don't leave Rose." He muttered, grabbing her hand. She shook her head and looked at him, her eyes glistening as if she was trying not to cry. The last thing he wanted was for her to cry.

"Scorpius, I don't think we should spend time together for a while. At least until my birthday all right? I think it would be the best thing for the both of us. Good night." And with that, she withdrew her hand from his and left the room. Scorpius stared at the doorway for a long time, wishing she would come back in and realize that he was telling the truth, until his alcohol filled haze drifted him to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, longest part to date. Don't worry, if you like them long, there are more coming and if you like them shorter, I have a few of those as well :) Also, I've been thinking about answering questions, so if you have any questions for me, leave them in your comments! If not, that's fine as well. However, in the questions, I won't divulge <em>exactly<em> what is going to happen in the upcoming parts because that would be no fun. Spoilers ;) Anywaaaaay comment! Let me know what you think :)**

**Also, I will be starting college soon so updates may not come as quickly.**


	10. Albus's Idea

Albus woke up to find himself in a comfortable bed, but one that was not his own. It was far too big to be his bed at Hogwarts. He rolled over and opened his eyes, realizing he was in the Room of Requirement, still. Looking at the clock, Albus almost flew out of bed. It was 11:15 AM and it was Monday. Albus pointed his wand at himself, trying to tidy the clothes he slept in the night before, grabbed his robes, which were lying on the floor and flew out of the room. He had slept through two classes already and was already halfway through another. He bounded into his Charms lesson, panting and offered a half-assed apology to Professor Chang as to why he was late. The professor did not buy it, assigning him a detention for the next night. Albus slid in next to Rose who was looking at him with contempt. _Rose._ Albus almost flew out of his chair as he remembered last night. Rose looked at him awkwardly and began to scratch her head. Albus looked over at Scorpius, who was yawning, clearly bored with the lesson of the day. He was going to _kill _Scorpius the next chance he got him alone. Dead. Fucking. Meat. The only thing worse that Scorpius could have done would have been to sleep with Lily…the thought made Albus even angrier.

"Pst. Rose." Albus whispered. She looked over at him and narrowed her eyes.

"You were drunk last night Albus. On a bloody Sunday!" She hissed. "Serves you right for coming in late." She thought that he was trying to convince her to get him out of detention. No, he knew what he did and intended to pay the price.

"I don't want you to get me out of detention Rose." He stated, trying to flatten his hair. "No, I need you to tell me that what I heard last night wasn't true. That I am imagining things that…why I would imagine them in the first place, I have no clue, but tell me they aren't true!"

"I can't tell you anything isn't true unless you tell me what it is you are on about!" Rose whispered to him. Albus looked around at the half-asleep class. Jack was on Rose's other side of the three-seater table, holding her hand. Albus couldn't bloody well ask her with him there.

"_Muffliato_. When I was drunk last night, Scorpius and I were talking about some things concerning you…one particular one made me almost punch him. Did you…did you sleep with Scorpius?" Rose's eyes widened only for a brief moment, but it was enough for Albus to know the truth.

"No Al, of course not, what a daft thing to ask." She said, averting her gaze from his.

"You did. You slept with my best friend Rose! _Your _best friend! Merlin! I'm going to kill him for it… Why'd you do it? Did he take advantage of you? I know he was drunk and I know you fought with Chace and broke up with him that night. And then…you came to my house the next day and Scorp was there and you were acting so strangely, the both of you, you more than him and I asked you why and you said you were upset about last night, so I assumed it was Chace but it wasn't!" He exclaimed, jabbing her in the shoulder.

"Yeah okay Al, we got together that night. And it was bloody fantastic! Eyes roll back in the head kind of sex…but don't tell him that!" Albus looked at his cousin disgusted and confused. Too much information. So it was consensual…maybe he wouldn't have to add murder to his rap sheet because Rose _never_ talked like that. He would only smack Scorpius…or something of the sort.

"Spare me the details Rose, for merlin's sake, best friend and cousin just…blech." He shuddered as Rose rolled her eyes.

"Stop being such a child Al. Anyway, all was well until he fucked it all up by leaving immediately the next day. I was really hurt. He said that he loved me before we did it and I told him I loved him back and the next day he was gone, like nothing ever happened." Rose explained, looking extremely downhearted. "There is nothing more to say Al…"

"Yes there is! He told me he's loved you since Fifth Year and that he still loves you now!" He watched his cousin's eyes light up and then dim just as quickly.

"Well Al, here is the problem. I'm dating Jack, remember him? Also one of your best mates? I like him a lot and I want to make things work…and anyway, Scorpius is with Avery and it doesn't look like they are breaking up anytime soon." Rose stated, nodding her head in their direction. Avery's hand was on Scorpius's leg and his hand was over hers.

"So, if he really loved me, he'd break up with her and tell me that he loved me when he was actually sober, then we'd see how things went. For now, however, I'm happy with Jack and I'm happy with Scorpius being my friend." Albus could tell she wasn't happy, he had known her all of his life. Why she still lied to him, he had no clue. She was somewhat content and that was all. Albus removed the spell and started to pay attention in class, looking between his best friend and cousin. He watched as they exchanged a secret glance, filled with longing on both ends, however, it was masked of course to anyone not looking for it. Albus scratched his head and began to think.

First of all, he had to tell Rose what he told Scorpius last night. She could get him out of this situation. Second of all, he had to repay her with something. That something would be for Scorpius and Rose to be together. As much as it bothered him at first, he could see it now. They had liked each other from the start; perhaps a reason Rose was drawn to him their first day. It would be his birthday present to Rose, true happiness. He sat up straighter, pleased with himself, until he realized that Gertrude was waving at him from his side. He shut his eyes and did not look at her.

"Pst, Potter." He heard her whisper. He just stared straight ahead, pretending he hadn't heard. She gave up after a while, but he knew she would attempt to corner him after class. He had avoided her the entire year at Hogwarts so far; he wasn't going to give into her now…hopefully.

_Rose, you have to help me, please. I'm desperate. _He wrote on a piece of parchment and slid it in her direction. Rose smirked

_So you only need my help when you are desperate then? All right, I'll do it. Tell me after class._ Albus flipped off Gertrude as she called his name once more. He smiled to himself and kept looking up at the front of the class. Thinking about his summer, he searched the classroom to find Eleanor.

He watched as she nervously pulled on the green streak in her hair and while taking a long look at her, he realized that it really was Eleanor "Gina Johnston" had been impersonating. He never realized how pretty she was before. He turned back around and looked up at the front of the room as the bell started to ring. Rose grabbed him and dragged him out of the classroom, leaving everyone in their wake.

She hurtled him onto the bench opposite of the one she was now seated at in the Great Hall and told him to begin. He told her the entire story and she, like a good cousin and a good friend, did not laugh once. She looked utterly horrified until he was finished and a malicious smile grew on her face. Albus had seen that look once and only once before, when James had demolished her collection of stuffed animals.

"Don't you worry Al, we'll get her so that she'll never want to hear your name again." Rose laughed as she began eating the mashed potatoes off of her plate. Albus smiled back at her. _And I'll find a way for you to be with Scorpius, and thanks to me, all will be well._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this one. Please, please, PLEASE comment! I thrive on your feedback. Next one will be pretty long to make up for the shortness of this one.<strong>


	11. Hands All Over

**Two notes: **

_**twilightlover212: **_**Scorpius and Avery didn't break up. She was threatening to break up with him because he was ignoring her and he was just annoyed with her in general but all in all just a 'lover's' spat and they are still together_...for now_ :)**

**Also, I saw Maroon 5 on Monday, and while driving to see them, I was listening to their CD Hands All Over (hence the title...) and I realized that the songs on that album pertain to this story...a lot. So aside from it being a good CD, you should listen to it for the story :) I'll make the title of the chapter the same as the song that I think goes along with the chapter. Yeppppp.**

**All right, now read on!**

* * *

><p>Rose was shaken from a peaceful dream. She heard her name being called through the fog of her mind and reluctantly opened her eyes to slits. She saw a pair of grey eyes staring back at her and then realized it was still pitch black out and rolled away from Scorpius. It was the first time she was allowing him to hang out with her since Sunday, and she had to admit, seeing him again made her heart thump wildly.<p>

"No, Rose, get up." Scorpius whispered, trying not to wake anyone up, especially Avery.

"How'd you even get up here Scorp? Boys can't get in." Rose muttered into her pillow.

"Hello, Head Boy, can basically do whatever the fuck I want. Now get up Rose!"

"It's my birthday." She stated, pulling the covers up closer around her, willing him to go away.

"Yes I know that Rose. Now get up or you will force me to wake you up."

"Oh I'm so afraid." She yawned, glancing at the clock next to her bed. It was 4:45 AM. The exact time of her birth. She was going to kill that boy.

"You leave me no choice Rose." He sighed, ripping the covers away from her and climbing into her bed. Rose felt his arms wrap around her waist and she tried to ignore him. When his hands started kneading into her ribs making her laugh hysterically. That was her weak spot. She fell out of her bed, landing with a deafening sound. Avery began to stir next to her.

"Rose…" She murmured.

"It's alright Ave, go back to sleep, just fell out of my bed." She watched Avery nod and roll away from her. Rose jumped up and smacked Scorpius who was laughing to himself.

"I hate you sometimes." Rose glared at him and he rolled his eyes approaching to door.

"Now get dressed, birthday surprise, let's go." He shouted whispered as he left the room. "If you aren't down in ten minutes, I'll be back up with something worse than my hand." He warned, leaving the room. Rose glared at the spot where he had last been and grumbled to herself as she pulled a pair of jeans, a black tee, a blue hoodie and a pair of flats on to her weary body, muscles still tight from the Quidditch practice the day before. She clunked down the stairs to where Scorpius was waiting, in an outfit almost mirroring her, but in different colors. How did he look so damn good this early in the morning? "Change your shoes Rose, you'll get blisters with those."

"No." She replied stubbornly and he shrugged, his eyes saying "suit yourself" as he turned around, beckoning her to come with him. She followed, grumbling to herself once again. It was her birthday, she should be allowed to sleep until when she wanted and wear what she wanted. However, she was excited for her surprise. Scorpius led her out onto the grounds and she began to search the skies. He chuckled next to her.

"No Rose, I don't do repeats. Come on, we're leaving the grounds for the day. Don't worry, McGonagall approved." He stated as Rose gave him a questioning look. Saturday's were usually the day that the Heads and Prefects had to patrol the grounds the most. However, apparently everyone knew it was Rose's birthday and wanted to give her a break.

"So where are we going?" Rose asked, finally registering the backpack on Scorpius's back. It was huge.

"Don't worry about it." He smirked. They reached Hogsmeade and Scorpius held out his arm to Rose. She grabbed it and felt the familiar sensation of her navel being pulled in front of her as she stumbled out of the Apparition in the middle of a woody area.

"You know…I am seventeen! I can Apparate all on my own now! Well after I pass my test but still!" She shouted angrily at Scorpius. "You could have at least warned me. I thought you just wanted to hold my hand!" She muttered the last part and began to look around her. "Where are we Scorp?" She asked, trying to look around. The stars were still shining in the sky even though it was 5:15 AM. Rose felt a hand close around hers and saw Scorpius standing on her left, his hair almost illuminating the darkness. She watched as his almost opalescent eyes looked at her.

"_Lumos_. Come on Rose, you can use magic now." He stated, dragging her along. She cast _Lumos _as well and followed him.

"Are we going to be walking for long?" She asked, now wishing she had worn tennies.

"I told you to choose a better choice of footwear." Scorpius smirked as the ground slowly began to incline. She scoffed at him and pointed at her shoes, transfiguring them into a more comfortable pair. She would just have to remember to change them back later. As the sun rose, it brought the heat of the day. Luckily they were shaded by trees almost the entire way. Rose wasn't one for long, extensive journeys of which she had no clue where she was headed. She began to grow irritated as she still grasped Scorpius's hand.

"Where are we going Scorp?"

"What part of surprise don't you understand?"

"Why didn't we just Apparate all the way there?"

"What's the fun in that?"

"Scorpius, I'm tired."

"Sucks to be you."

"How much longer?"

"Very much so."

"I hate you so much sometimes do you know that?"

"The feeling is mutual."

"Can I at least have some water?"

"No."

"It's my birthday!"

"Double no." Rose let go of his hand and stopped at this point, glaring at him. She felt like a child, not like a girl who had just come of age, but she didn't care. Scorpius turned around with a sigh. "You do realize that if you stop, we will never get there. Come on Rose." She didn't move and he shook his head, turning around. A minute later, he was knocked to the ground. Rose had leaped onto his back, pulling out the bottle of water she had wanted. She sat on his flailing body as she drank it, hopping up when she was done. He was glaring at her angrily as he got up, covered in dirt and leaves. There was a branch stuck in his hair and dirt smeared across his nose. He began to brush himself off, before snatching the bottle back from her. He seemed to be turning to start walking again, which relaxed Rose, but she was soon lifted from her feet, hanging upside down off of Scorpius's shoulder. She began to squirm, but he just smacked her in the ass. She pulled a bag of almonds she saw peeking out of the backpack out and began munching on them.

"Do you ever stop eating Rose?"

"Have you ever noticed my last name?"

"Fair enough." She stuffed a few more in her mouth and waved the bag in front of Scorpius's face.

"No thanks."

"You haven't eaten yet…"

"Not that you know of." He responded and continued to walk with Rose over his shoulder. The blood soon began to rush to her head and when Scorpius set her down, she became lightheaded, almost falling over but Scorpius was there to catch her. She looked up into his eyes and smiled, grabbing his hand and began to walk more. The sun was streaming through the trees, making strange patterns on the floor of the forest. Rose looked at her watch. It was 10:30, they had been on the move for about five hours. She had to wonder where they were going that took such a long time to reach and why Scorpius had made her walk for this long. She had begun to make a bouquet of flowers as they were walking along, her free hand was almost full now.

"Are we almost-"

"We're here." Scorpius smiled, pushing aside a clump of leaves to reveal a beautiful hill top meadow. A giant tree was rustling in the wind and there were flowers everywhere. Rose walked out and took her hoodie off, letting the sun bake into her skin. She laughed and began to twirl and then promptly fell to the ground. She felt more in tuned with her child self at the age of seventeen than ever before in her life. Scorpius was pulling things out of the backpack, things fit to make a picnic. As soon as the blanket hit the ground, Rose sat on it, facing the outlook of the hill.

"Scorpius, it's beautiful up here."

"I know, Happy Birthday Rose." He smiled, kissing her on the cheek. Heat rose to her face immediately as she looked out at what else he had pulled out of the backpack. They were all of her favorite foods. Strawberries, ham sandwiches, treacle tart, cheese and blackberries. And champagne. She looked up at Scorpius and smiled.

"Scorp, it's all beautiful and wonderful."

"Well eat, I didn't sneak down to the kitchens and go through all of this hard labor to get this food, had to fight a couple of house elves didn't I?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, fighting house elves?" She laughed and grabbed a strawberry and bit into it. They ate everything in silence, not needing words, just enjoying the fact that the other one was there. Scorpius poured her a glass of champagne and held it up in a toast.

"To another great year at Hogwarts and another year of friendship." He stated, Rose hearing some hint of sadness in his voice. She sipped it, feeling the bubbles tickle her throat and then realized a black box was in front of her eyes.

"Scorpius, this is enough." She muttered, not grabbing the box and not looking in his eyes which she could feel staring into her.

"Rose please, without you, I honestly don't think I'd be who I am today. I'd probably be a giant prick or something." He smirked at her as she rolled her eyes and opened the box to find a silver necklace, with a rose at the end made of pink diamonds and sterling silver. A silver S accompanied it. It was absolutely beautiful. She pulled it out and handed it over to Scorpius who put it around her neck. She could feel his fingers fumbling against the back of her neck. She kissed him on the cheek and stood up, staring at him for a moment, and then ran towards the tree laughing.

Rose began to climb up into the depths of the tree, letting them shade her face from the now blazing sun. She reached up and found a shiny red apple and bit into it, letting the juices run down her face. Scorpius could only spot her purple shoe hanging out from a branch and he laughed before pulling out his book and began reading again. Rose looked down at him, watched him read as she finished the apple.

He was doing that more often, reading. It wasn't that he wasn't studious, no, that part had just seemed to die in him whenever he became older, more attractive and popular. Rose finished the apple, throwing its core to the ground and pulled the now wilting flowers out of her pocket. She began to tie them together, creating a crown, and placed it on her head. After a while, Rose clambered back out of the tree and took the crown off of her head, placing it on Scorpius's blond hair as she sat next to him. He placed the book down and looked over at her.

She was radiant in the sun, her auburn hair glistening, making it look like it was a fire burning in the wind. Her hazel eyes looked more green today and her lips a soft pink. Scorpius had to will himself to not do anything stupid, anything to mess up their friendship…again. He ran a hand through his hair, knocking the crown off.

"Oh, uh, sorry Rose." He muttered picking the flowers back up. She shrugged and then the ground began to shake. Rose's eyes widened in fear as she moved closer to him. Scorpius smiled, for he knew what was happening. A small pond appeared in the ground a few feet away from them. It sparkled in the sun as the tremors dissipated.

"What is that…" Rose asked, pointing over at the spring.

"A magical pond quite obviously Rose. Don't you use your eyes?" Rose chucked Scorpius in the shoulder and got up to get a closer look. "Why don't you get in Rose?" He asked, leaning back on his hands.

"It is the middle of November. November 12th to be exact. It will be freezing." She stated, looking at Scorpius incredulously.

"I think you should get in." He stated, waving her on. She looked back at him, glaring. It had to be a trick. She pulled her shirt up and hesitated when she was Scorpius blatantly staring at her like she was a stripper.

"Turn around Scorpius." She said, holding onto the edge of her shirt.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before Rose." He stated, not moving. She became flustered and he smiled.

"I was marred by sheets and it was dark, ergo, you have not seen it before, turn around. Also, if I die of hypothermia, it is all your fault and I will haunt you forever." She threatened as Scorpius reluctantly turned to face a different direction. Rose pulled her clothes off and quickly dove into the water before Scorpius could turn back around. She was pleasantly surprised as she hit the water. It was extremely warm, engulfing her entire body. When she resurfaced, she let out a sigh of happiness, only to find Scorpius undressing in front of her, sending her deftly back under the water. It was dark in the water, even with the sun shining above her. It was as if the water knew what kind of atmosphere she wanted to be in. She resurfaced only when she felt a disturbance in the water. When she came back up, arms were wrapped around her waist and a head was in the crook of her neck. Rose began to flail around and pushed away from Scorpius who was laughing.

"We used to do this all of the time Rose. What are you so paranoid about?" He laughed, watching her intently.

"We were younger Scorpius and we weren't naked! And now this and that and ugh!" She flew her hands up, only to cover her chest up again.

"And here I thought you were eloquent with your words Rose. Relax, it's your birthday after all. Anyway, we are just friends right?" He asked, circling her.

"Right, alright, you are right. Just…don't touch me." She muttered. She knew the minute he touched her, she would fall under his spell and wouldn't be able to stop him and every thing would lose control. Scorpius shrugged, still swimming laps around her. "Would you stop circling me!" She shouted as he laughed even more. Rose went under the water and swam straight to his feet, pulling him under with her. She resurfaced after he began to squirm only to find him coughing up water.

"Oh, so you can touch me and take me under, but I can't touch you? We'll see about that." The rest of their time in the water was spent with Scorpius chasing Rose around and around until he clambered out of the water as the sun began to fall slowly from the sky. Rose turned around and he laughed. "I don't care if you see me without clothes on Rose." She peeked back around and watched as he threw his clothing back on, admiring how the setting sun bounced off of his back.

"Well, I do care. Please turn around." She muttered as she swam to the edge of the lake. He obliged and she jumped out, casting a spell to dry herself off and then putting her clothes on. She joined Scorpius back on the blanket and he wrapped his jacket around her; she hadn't even noticed that she was shivering. His hand wrapped around hers and he looked over at her._ Now is as good a time as any Scorp.._.

"Rose, I meant what I said on Sunday…" He started.

"What do you mean?" She asked, not meeting his gaze. Of course she knew what he meant.

"You bloody well know what I mean Rose." He cupped her head, forcing her to look at him. "I'm in love with you Rose. I should have told you sooner but I'm going to right this. I'm going to drop Avery. You know this, this is meant to happen." It wasn't the speech he had planned, this seemed too crude, but he got his point across. Without bothering to hear what she was about to say, his lips crashed on hers, kissing her ferociously. He could feel her resistance and pulled away to find tears streaming down her face.

"You aren't drunk." She muttered, wiping her tears away.

"No, last time I checked I wasn't." He murmured in her ear.

"So you mean it. You love me." She gulped. This would change everything.

"Of course I do. I've meant it every time. You know, they say when you are drunk, you are more truthful because you can't keep anything in."

"Oh shut up." Rose muttered pulling his lips back to hers. He loved her! There was nothing more important in the world at that point. Rose felt like everything else had disappeared except for herself and Scorpius. She relaxed and he clambered on top of her, grabbing her hips as her hands wove through his hair. She could feel him against her as she went to tug his shirt off. He stopped kissing her for a moment to throw it off and then attacked her again, making her moan against his mouth.

This was right, this was so right. Rose didn't care anymore, she wanted Scorpius and only Scorpius and he said he was going to drop Avery and she was ecstatic as his mouth trailed kisses down her body, throwing her clothes off in the process until she was just in her underthings. She reached for his belt and he smacked her hand away, pulling it off himself until he was as naked as she was.

"Rose, do you love me?" He whispered, climbing back onto her, kissing her neck. Was there anyway not to love him? He was the boy she had grown up with, the boy who had been there for her always, the boy who was now a man, the man who she was madly in love with.

"I've always loved you." She admitted, pulling his mouth back to hers. She felt his hands drift down her body, pulling the rest of her clothes off, leaving her only dressed in the necklace he had given her hours before. Scorpius began feeling every crevice of her body, making her shudder with every touch. Her hands crept towards the waste band of his boxers and as she crooked her finger around them, he smacked her away again. She looked up into his eyes which were boring into hers. She reached down again and he didn't stop her but kissed her wildly, pressing his entire body into hers. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip and he pulled away from her again, nestling his head into the crook of her neck.

"We don't have to if you don't want to Rose. It is your birthday after all." He murmured, causing her to laugh melodically, sending his heart into overdrive. He had never felt this way about anyone before. He had been with more women than he cared to mention, but never before was there anyone like Rose. It had always been her.

"Scorpius, do you honestly think I would have let you get this far if I didn't want you to?"

"No, I suppose not." He thought about mentioning Jack; Rose had seemed happy with him, but Scorpius was feeling selfish and wanted her and mentioning Jack would screw everything up. God, he wanted her. So pushing his voice of reason out of his head, he laughed at the smirk on her face, kissed the corner of her mouth and began kissing every inch of her until she dragged his face back up to hers. He kissed her softly at first, until she pulled him closer to him and when he decided to finally enter her, her lips released his and her eyes widened.

They rhythmically writhed against each other, each ones breath labored and hearts pounding faster than ever. Then when Rose thought it couldn't get any better, she reached her peak and cried out in ecstasy as Scorpius buried his head into her neck, softly biting her. She felt him tense up and release with a cry not unlike her own and they froze one on top of the other, Scorpius still lightly kissing her neck as she regulated her breath. After a while, he reached for his wand and extended the blanket they were on and then rolled off of her, pulling the loose end of the blanket around the two of them like a cocoon. Rose snuggled into his body, nuzzling his chest.

"Can we stay here forever?" She muttered into his chest. She knew what she had just done…she had cheated on Jack…yet again. However, how could something so wrong feel so right? Not just sex, but being with Scorpius. How could she have missed out for so long? Scorpius laughed, the vibrations shaking her to her core. They were silent for a while, watching the last rays of the sun disappear behind the valley below. Rose began to shiver, the night air finishing off the heat that was still radiating from her body, prompting Scorpius to pull her even closer. "So…you are going to break it off with Avery right?"

"Oh, you see, I was thinking, maybe she could be my pet and you would just be my one true love. Need to switch it up every once in a while you know?" Rose punched him lightly in the gut and he laughed. "You do know you have to release Jack as well." Rose suddenly felt very guilty.

"Yeah…I know. Ah, well, let's go back to more of this and less of talking." She said pulling his lips to hers again. She was in heaven. She felt bad about leaving Jack. He was really nice to her and she was beginning to like him a lot, but true love was beckoning, something she couldn't pass up. Who would have thought Scorpius Malfoy, the boy her father told her to stay away from, would make her feel like this. She clambered back on top of him, their kissing growing heavy again until Rose saw a streak of silver light. She screamed and toppled off of Scorpius who was laughing now, harder than before. Rose realized it was Professor McGonagall's patronus and screamed again, covering herself up further and distancing herself from Scorpius. _Bloody hell…I hope she can't see us through that Patronus…can she?_ The patronus cat opened its mouth and Professor McGonagall's voice erupted in the silence.

"Return immediately. There has been a grave accident."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooo. I don't know how I feel about this chapter...or more so the next one. So it may take me a while to revise it. Sort of on a contradictory note to that, I start my first year of college Wednesday (eep!) so I may not update as frequently, but I would like to update as much as possible before then! I have a lot written (73 pages!), so it shouldn't be hard. Just some revising. <strong>

**Anyway, leave me comments lovelies! I love them, seeing the email letting me know that I have a new comment makes me so happy! **


	12. Worst Birthday Ever

Rose and Scorpius landed back in Hogsmeade and ran towards the castle. A grave accident? There wasn't a war or anything bad going on thankfully, so what could have happened? They crossed the threshold of the Hogwarts ground, running towards the castle, hands tightened together as if they would fall apart if one of them relinquished their grip even a little bit. Then Rose saw it; the North Tower was blown to pieces. She stopped dead, causing Scorpius to jerk on her arm and look back at her bewildered. She lifted her free hand and pointed to the tower, which really wasn't much of a tower anymore. She could see into the castle, saw a few teachers crowded around the gaping hole. Scorpius's face did not mimic hers; it was grave but determined to figure out what happened while Rose's displayed a look of sheer horror. He placed his arm around her, kissed her temple and then proceeded to drag her into the castle. Professor McGonagall was waiting at the entrance, beckoning them forward.

"Professor…what happened?" Rose managed to utter.

"Well Miss Weasley, it seems that some students do not know how to control their magic still. I knew this would affect you and Mr. Malfoy greatly considering she was both of your friend." Rose's eyes widened in horror.

"Who is it?" Scorpius asked, "And what happened?"

"_Was_ our friend?" Rose exclaimed. Had someone died?

"Avery was in the tower when it blew up. She was rushed to St. Mungo's immediately for the bricks landed on her in great force, collapsing one of her lungs and severely damaging her left leg." Rose felt her knees go weak and Scorpius had to hold her up.

"Is she still alive?" Rose whispered.

"Yes, she arrived at the infirmary in enough time to inflate her lung without any permanent damage and is back inside of the castle. Professor Gullifty and Professor Longbottom are seeing to the damage of the tower right now."

"Can we go and see her?" Scorpius asked. Professor McGonagall nodded, but added that only one person could go in at a time. She swiftly left the entrance of the school and Albus came bounding down the stairs. He stopped when he saw Scorpius and Rose and then hurdled towards them, ripping Rose from Scorpius's grip. Rose tried to wrangle her cousin off, however, he held her tautly.

"You can't be seen together. Jack has been searching for you everywhere Rose and Avery…"

"We know." Scorpius stated coldly, trying to move closer back towards Rose.

"No, you don't. When she woke up this afternoon and found the two of you gone, she went completely mental." The three of them had reached the hospital wing and were standing outside of the door.

"Al, tell Rose. I'll go in and see her." Scorpius said, kissing Rose softly before he went in. Albus looked back and forth between them and shook his head sadly.

"What happened Al?" Rose asked, sliding against the stone wall. Albus took a seat next to her and began to explain.

"She wanted to give you your present as soon as you woke up, but you were gone. So she went looking for you, only to find that you and Scorpius had both left for the day. Apparently, he claimed that he was going spend the entire day with her because it was their sixth-month anniversary or something. I don't know. So she blew up, saying how she knew what a backstabber you truly were and that you and Scorpius had been shagging behind her back all year and all of these horrible things about you Rose…and then she stormed out of the tower.

"Jack followed her to try and calm her down and to tell her that you would never do such a thing and that she was overreacting. But then she started screaming at him about how he didn't truly know you and that you were, in fact, a slut and that maybe he should be a little more worried that you and Scorpius were coincidentally missing from the castle on the same day.

"They ended up in the North Tower and Jack got extremely angry at her, not wanting to believe a word she said, but seeing some truth in it you know, and walked away. As soon as he reached the bottom of the tower, there was a giant explosion. He ran to get a teacher and they came back to find Avery. They deduced that it was magic gone awry that blew it up but Avery won't say exactly what happened. She just kept screaming, after she got back from Mungo's of course, that she wouldn't talk until 'that slut and bastard returned.'" Rose was frozen to her spot, staring off into the distance. She had caused this. Her happiness with Scorpius had caused this. Rose was about to open her mouth when Scorpius came out of the infirmary.

"Is it my turn to go in?" Rose asked, standing up. Scorpius shook his head, not meeting her gaze. Albus murmured something about having to go to the bathroom and disappeared from sight.

"Rose, I can't break up with her." Scorpius stated and she stared bewildered at him, ready to fire her words of anger and hurt. "Please, go in and see her and you will see why." He reached down to kiss her forehead, but she pushed him away, trying to keep her tears at bay. She would comply with what he wanted, seeing Avery, she wanted to see her anyway, but then she would come back and let him have it. She could feel the anger building in her; he had done it again, said he loved her, fucked her, made her hopeful and then dropped her down. She pushed the door open and stormed inside, ready to explode until she saw Avery. She stopped dead in her tracks and swallowed. Avery was lying in the hospital bed, her face visibly gray and her leg lifted into the air with a sling. An odd object was jutting out of her chest. Avery's eyes shifted to see who had just come in and gave Rose a wane smile. Rose ran over to her friend and collapsed in the chair next to her, holding her hand.

"Avery! What happened?" Rose asked, looking at her in despair.

"I got really angry and my magic went awry. I didn't cast any spells, I didn't even have my wand. I could feel it all building up inside of me and then I was crushed under some rocks. Simple, I was jealous. You know I can't control my temper Rose." She managed to utter, her voice only a croaking noise. "I should have known though, you would never do anything to betray our friendship. It was Scorpius I was weary about; he was acting so strange lately, growing away from me. If he had only told me that you two were going out to look for my six-month anniversary present along with celebrating your birthday, I would have handled it better. But he tried to surprise me…I don't like surprises you know that Rose." Avery emitted a sound that sounded a little bit like laughter.

"Right." Rose laughed feebly, feeling extremely guilty. Why would Scorpius lie to Avery? Leading her on like this, saying he wasn't going to break up with her…it was just hurting the situation. Avery would hate the both of them by the end of this.

"So what did you get me? Scorpius wouldn't let on, but you'll tell me right Rose?" Rose shook her head and gave her friend a faint smile. She decided to go along with it until she found out what his plan was.

"Spoilers Avery, spoilers are no fun." Avery narrowed her eyes, still able to provide sass apparently, and turned her head from Rose.

"I'm feeling tired Rose. Sorry, but you'll have to leave now." Rose nodded and got up slowly and headed outside where Scorpius was still waiting.

"Indulge me, why exactly aren't you breaking up with her? Why are you making this more difficult that it should be? You should have just broken up with her!" Rose shouted angrily as she fingered her necklace nervously. Scorpius narrowed his eyes as if he was trying to scan her brain.

"You saw her Rose. She is completely destroyed in there. I'd be some heartless snake if I waltzed in there and said 'your assumptions are correct, I just shagged Rose, my one true love, so you and I, we're done now. Oh, sorry about your accident by the way, guess that sucked.' Would you appreciate it if someone did that to you?" Scorpius asked. Rose looked away from him and muttered something like no. It was times like these that Rose wondered why Scorpius wasn't in Gryffindor with the rest of them. She felt him sweep her into his arms seconds later, kissing her forehead before she pushed him away angrily.

"It doesn't change the fact that you have screwed me over again! You fucked me again, you said you would break up with her because you loved me. You gave me false hope! You infuriate me so much." She sobbed, turning away from him so he wouldn't see her tears. She hated him…and she loved him at the same time. His hand turned her around as he pulled her face up to look at his.

"Don't doubt that I love you Rose. I love you more than anything in the world. And please don't say that I fucked you. I fuck random girls. I made love to you." He murmured into her hair. Rose glared up at him.

"I do not want to hear about your random hook ups Scorpius Malfoy. And from now on, we are just friends. You've made your bed, now lie in it. If you are choosing to stay with Avery until she gets better, then she is your girlfriend and we are just friends. I won't hurt her or Jack further then we already have by allowing them to be cheated on again. From now on, no more kisses, no more touching, no more nothing." Rose truly didn't want to hurt anyone and thought that this was the only way to go about it. If Scorpius wanted to take this path, he was going to have to pay the consequences. _And so am I…_

"Just…let her recover. Then I mean it, I will be with you and only you. I love you Rose. I'm in love with you." He gave her a begrudged look and headed back into the infirmary.

Rose set off back to Gryffindor tower to go to bed. She was exhausted from everything: waking up early, hiking all day, sex all afternoon, worrying, having her heart cracked (not fully broken, just hurting) and turning seventeen. It was just all too much for her. It was her birthday, she should have had everything she wanted, Scorpius included. It hurt when she thought of the upcoming months in which she wouldn't be able to touch him, to feel his lips upon hers, to have him love her. True, she had never been able to openly before, but it still hurt. Instead she would have to watch as some else, her best friend in fact, did. This was topping her list of "Worst Birthday Ever" and best at the same time. However, no birthday would be as bad as the one in which James had burned all of her hair off (accidentally) and set a Niffler loose in her room (not accidentally) because he was angry that she was getting all of the attention and he wasn't. She muttered the password and climbed inside, dreaming of her soft, warm, drama free bed when she realized Jack was waiting for her in front of the fire looking hurt and angry. Shit.

"Oh, erm, hello there Jack." She stated sheepishly, stopping in her tracks. He stood up and walked towards her.

"Rose, where were you all day?"

"Scorpius woke me up at an ungodly time and pulled me out for my birthday surprise. How rude of him." She rolled her eyes and placed her hands around Jack's neck, trying to kiss and make up quickly. She should have broken up with him then and there but it was her birthday. She had enough drama for the day and felt that if she couldn't be happy with Scorpius, she should at least be allowed to be happy with Jack. It was selfish, but Rose was a bit selfish at times. It was times like these when she wondered why she wasn't put in Slytherin all of those years ago. Honestly, all she wanted was sleep. And marshmallows.

"You promised me at least three hours. I had my own birthday surprise planned for you and you went off and disappeared all day doing god knows what with that tow-headed prick." Jack stated, pushing Rose's arms off of him.

"God knows what? He made me walk around shops with him all day and after buying me _one_ birthday present, he made me walk around more to find an anniversary present for Avery. If she hadn't blown herself up, everything would have run a lot more smoothly. Trust me, I would have rather woken up at a normal time to come down to breakfast and have a full day of you and me time ahead of me. And of course some random spatterings of Al, Eleanor, Avery and Scorpius. That would have been an ideal birthday. We still have at least three hours left in the day. It _is_ only 8:30." Rose tended to ramble when she majorly lied. Spewing out more details seemed to put her mind at ease, as if there were more details, she could convince herself that the lie she spun was what really happened. _As if I could actually forget that mind numbing sex…_

Jack still stood, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Please…It's my birthday. Let's not fight this fight. I am yours for the rest of the night." Rose said huskily, hoping that if her explanation couldn't get her out of this pickle, then her sexuality would. She wrapped her arms around Jack's broad neck _as compared to Scorpius's thinner one_ and kissed him lightly on his lips. She looked up into his blue eyes _not as mysterious as grey ones… _as he rolled them and smiled at her.

"Fine, I will comply with your demands for tonight, while it is your birthday. But the minute that clock strikes twelve-"

"4:45 actually, I was born at 4:45 in the morning."

"Is that why you are such a pain in the ass sometimes? Fine, 4:45, I will resume being angry with you."

"As if you would stay angry with me until then." Rose smiled, kissing him once again and dragging his hand to the couch. "Now tell me, what did you get me for my birthday? You know, I absolutely _loathe_ surprises…"

* * *

><p><strong>Dunno how I feel about this one...but it moves the plot along, so it's needed. Anyway, thank you SO MUCH for all of the comments on the last one! Leave some for this one, let me know what you think!<strong>


	13. The First Fallen Snow

Throughout the month of November and December, Rose and Scorpius spent more time apart. Not on purpose necessarily, but unconsciously, both found that it was easier to not pine after the other if they weren't around. The rare times of Heads duties that they were around each other, they had reverted back to their behavior before that night in June. Avery was recovering slowly. Even with magic on her side, her lung was acting up. Something had been inside of the walls of the tower that had embedded itself into her mucus membranes, making breathing difficult for her at times. However, the Healers stated that if it was still difficult by January 19, they would find a way to force it out for good, but they didn't want to resort to that unless it was necessary for it was a dangerous procedure.

Rose was honestly happy with Jack. He was a great friend and an even better boyfriend. On Hogsmeade weekends, she would spend the day with him wandering the streets, helping him discover the little village. On December 9th, it started snowing as they were down in the village and they walked back to find many students outside, engaged in snowball fights and other activities involving snow. Rose spotted Lily's fiery red hair dart behind a bush dusted with snow and let go of Jack's hand to follow her cousin.

"Rose, get down." Lily whispered angrily, pulling her cousin down to her level.

"Lil, what's going on?" Rose asked, peering through the bush, trying to see what Lily was seeing.

"Al and Scorp ambushed me on my way to Hogsmeade. Then Brendan got involved and-"

"Brendan?" Rose asked, looking over at her cousin whose face was growing steadily red. "Brendan Young?"

"Yeah, we kind of well…he asked me to study with him and we didn't really study…you know…" Lily responded, grinning sheepishly. Rose laughed and shook her head at her cousin. "Anyway, its boys against girls and I will bet you that they will have dragged Jack in by now, so you might as well join in." Rose shrugged and began forming snowballs with her gloved hands. Eleanor came screaming past them as they watched Albus pursuing her. He stopped, obviously spotting Rose and Lily who started grabbing the snow balls they had formed.

"Shit Lily! Run!" Rose shouted, pelting some of the snowballs at Albus. One hit him dead in the face and they made a breakaway. As she ran, she spotted Avery sitting in a crevice, looking more bored than ever as she watched everyone running around. Rose smacked her with a snowball and kept running as Avery screeched in disapproval. Rose kept running, darting in and out of the snowballs zooming past her body. She rounded a corner and ran smack into someone: Scorpius. They both lay in the snow, laughing until they caught their breath. Rose flicked snow onto his face and he wrinkled his nose in attempt to get it off.

"Wanna revolt? Form our own team? Take everyone else out?" Rose asked devilishly. She missed wreaking havoc with Scorpius and this was the closest they could get to havoc now that they were both Heads.

"I would but you know, I think the girlfriend is looking extremely bored. Better go entertain her right?" Scorpius stated with a roll of his eyes. Rose looked elsewhere and nodded.

"Her recovery going alright then?"

"You tell me, you are her best friend aren't you?" Scorpius stated, rolling on his side to look at her. This was the first time they were alone outside of their time with Heads duties.

"Yeah." She and Avery honestly didn't talk about her health. It was more that Avery bashed Rose's relationship with Jack for being so "peachy-keen" ("Why haven't you two fucked each other yet? I would have been all over him the first second he asked me out.") and complained about how Scorpius didn't sleep with her anymore ("I'm not THAT delicate. I'm getting really horny Rose…I need a good shagging but he never wants to…bring it up to him will you?")

"Well, January 19th at the latest…" Scorpius stated, obviously referring to when he was going to break up with Avery. Rose nodded and looked away from him. Honestly, she was completely confused now. She didn't know whom she wanted anymore. Jack was sweet, caring, a goof and hot as when she looked at him, she didn't feel the way she did when she looked at Scorpius. Raw emotion poured out of her when she looked at Scorpius. He was like a magnet, pulling her in.

She had to try really hard to not think about him in any ways not involving friendship. But she didn't know if she wanted to give up her relationship with Jack for her relationship with Scorpius. What if it turned out to be worse than what she hoped for? What if they bickered and fought so much that they were never friends again? The unknown honestly scared Rose a little bit. Rose glanced over at Scorpius who was now making a snow angel next to her, a childish grin on his face. She giggled at the sight of him, pushing the thoughts that had been haunting her for weeks out of her head, and began to make one herself.

"Ah HA!" They heard before they were pelted with snowballs. Albus was standing above them, not relinquishing his obviously magical attack. Scorpius paused from wiping the snow out of his face to swipe blindly at Albus's leg, bringing him falling to the ground between Rose and Scorpius.

"We said no magic you git! A nice muggle snowball fight!" Scorpius spat, smacking Albus in the head.

"Yeah, well now it's every man for himself. What are you guys doing?"

"Rose here ran into me, knocking me to the ground."  
>"Nice one Rose!" Albus smiled, high fiving his cousin. Rose pulled her hair out of the bun under her hat and shook her hair out, letting it cascade around her shoulders. The three of them heard footsteps approaching and all leapt up, wands aloft. Whoever was coming was upon them in seconds and the three shouted <em>Stiricidium<em>, pelting the figure with snow. A shriek emitted from the person and they stopped the spell. Avery was standing there, looking like a statue that had just been dusted with snow. She screamed, shaking the snow off of her, looking at the three of them with a murderous glare.

"Sorry babe." Scorpius chuckled, reaching to put his arm around her.

"Don't touch me." She spat, pushing him away. "Just…come on! I'll let you make it up to me." She glared and turned on her heel.

"My mistress beckons." Scorpius rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her retreating figure.

"Why don't you break up with her Scorp?" Albus asked, storing his wand back in his pocket.

"Guilty conscious. I don't want to leave a cripple, that's just mean." He stated with a lift of his eyebrows. Rose looked at him. Guilty conscious? Was he not guilty for cheating on Avery multiple times then? Rose was wracked with guilt every time she saw Scorpius if Jack or Avery were near her. She watched as he walked away and felt a fresh wave of the aforementioned guilt as she saw Jack approaching, waving a white flag.

"I give up. I'm soaked to the bone and all I want is to sit in front of the nice fire upstairs and have a nice cup of hot chocolate. All the others have headed in."

"Sounds delectable." Rose sighed as he placed his arm around her. She waved at Albus who was heading in the opposite direction. Rose and Jack bolted up to the Gryffindor common room, grabbing the couch in front of the fire. Rose casted a spell to dry their under clothes with as they stripped off the first layer of sweaters they had on. Jack reappeared from the boys' dorm with two warm mugs of cocoa and Rose curled into him, taking her mug and took a deep sip, letting it warm her insides up. This was nice.

"So Rose, I don't know if you have heard or not yet but there is something called the Holly Ball happening in a few weeks…December 21 to be exact."

"Is there really?" Rose asked jokingly. All the girls of Hogwarts could talk about for the past week was the Holly Ball. This happened every year of course around the holidays. Ever since the end of the Second Great Wizarding War, Hogwarts had decided to give their students a ball around the times of the holidays. Only Fourth Years and up could attend, but that didn't stop the whole school from buzzing about the ball. Avery had dragged Rose and Eleanor out during the last week in November to go shopping for dresses.

"Uh, yeah it is. Have you been living in a hole the last month?"

"Yeah." Rose nodded, taking another drink of her cocoa as Jack looked over at her, laughing.

"You, uh, got some foam on your lips." Jack said, touching his upper lip.

"Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" Rose smirked as Jack grabbed her head in his hands and wrapped his lips around her upper one, sucking the foam off of her. They were startled apart by a shriek from behind them.

"Get a fucking room! You are so disgusting!" Avery screamed as she continued to walk past them up into the girls' dorms.

"What is wrong with her lately?" Jack asked looking at the spot where she had been like it was a foreign land.

"Obviously, her boyfriend is not as caring and hasn't asked her to the ball yet." Rose sighed, relaxing back into Jack's side.

"So anyway, back to the ball-"

"Rose!" Albus was panting as he came into the Gryffindor common room. He collapsed next to Rose on the couch and was waiting to catch his breath. Rose sat up and put her hand on her cousin's back.

"What's up Al?"

"You promised to help me months ago! She is on the prowl again." He said through closed teeth. "I had to run to get away from her."

"Help with what Al…"

"My problem! I told you about this Rose, don't make me explain again." Albus whined. Rose remembered almost immediately.

"Oh…right Al, sorry. I haven't forgotten; I just needed the perfect time. The next time she comes up to you, say this and only this: 'I'll meet you in the Room of Requirement at 8:00 first day back from break.' And then walk away." Albus muttered this to himself and nodded. "Oh and I'll need some of your hair." She said, running her hand along her cousin's head and then yanked hard, causing him to yelling in anguish. "Leave the rest to me Al." She smiled standing up. She kissed Jack and started to head up the stairs.

"Rose wait! Do you want to go to the Holly Ball with me?" Jack shouted, finally getting his question out. Rose turned around and smirked, placing her free hand on her hip.

"Do you honestly have to ask? I need to go to Heads duty after I store Al's hair so I'll see you tomorrow." She waved and bounced up the stairs. Avery was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Rose rattled through her trunk and put the hairs in an empty vial.

"Rose…" Avery muttered, "Do you think I'm pretty?" Rose looked over at her friend and raised her eyebrows.

"Is this about Scorpius?"

"He hasn't asked me to the ball yet." Avery cried, turning around into her pillow. Rose sat on her bed and stroked her friend's back. "Ever since my injuries, he treats me like a frail doll, like I'm not me anymore!"

"He's going to ask you Avery. If you'd like, I'll remind him tonight. I'm about to go to the Heads duty right now." Rose stated, standing up. She watched Avery's head of blond curls bounce up and down. Rose nodded at her and left the room. Rose headed towards the library to find Scorpius in their normal spot, copying down the forms. She sat in her normal chair and gave Scorpius a smile.

"So Rose, excited for the Holly Ball this year? You have a date yet?"

"No Scorpius, I'm just dating Jack and we are not going to go together." She scoffed. "Avery doesn't seem to catch on as easily as I do however. She is in tears because she believes you aren't going to go to the ball with her." Scorpius threw his quill down and groaned.

"She is driving me fucking insane! Is she honestly that idiotic?" He yelled angrily. Rose shrugged and continued to write. "I might as well just break up with her now. I think she's milking her sickness now anyway. She can breathe perfectly if you haven't noticed. It really takes a pair of lungs to yell the way she was yelling at me today." He muttered and picked his quill back up. They both sat in silence, copying more misdemeanors down until Scorpius began to speak again. "You know, if I broke up with her, we could be together finally. Like I said back on that night. I still want to be with you Rose." Rose knew this was coming. She didn't meet Scorpius's eye, but ceased her writing.

"Scorp…I do want to be with you…don't get me wrong…" _but I've been really happy with Jack for right now and I'm scared to date you because I don't want to ruin our friendship…what kind of Gryffindor am I…afraid of a relationship of all things…_ "But I think that if we start dating right away, it will be sort of obvious what's going on you know? And you have to give me time to let Jack down gently because you know, I actually like him as a person and would like to be able to remain friends with him when all of this is said and done."

"Right…right…fair enough. I may as well go to the ball with Avery then." Scorpius muttered.

"Yes. I think it will put her back on track." Rose nodded to herself as she continued writing. The rest of the night was silent on the outside, but in the inside, Rose was at war with herself. She needed to find a way to break up with Jack without hurting him. It couldn't be rushed and it couldn't be near anytime that Scorpius broke up with Avery. It would be too obvious what was going on and the last thing Rose wanted to do was hurt anyone. _But you are hurting yourself and Scorpius by delaying all of these things._ _And you are hurting Avery and Jack by doing this in the first place. _Rose really hated her mind sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>So I have three more parts written for this already and I will desperately try to update before I start classes! Anyway, leave me some comments, let me know what you think! <strong>


	14. Wake Up Call

Rose was startled out of her peaceful slumber from screams emitted from her right. She rolled over, groaning, to look at Avery, who was clapping and bouncing up and down on her bed enthralled with three packages placed in front of her. She removed the long white lid off of the middle box and squealed again. Flinging the lid to the ground, se ran her hands over the dress inside of the box. Rose peaked her head over her covers to have a look at what was inside. It was the dress Avery had ordered weeks earlier. Rose watched her pull the dress out of the box and hugged it. Rose smiled to herself and rolled back over in bed. Avery was returning back to normal. Ever since Scorpius asked her to the ball, with no less than 17 white roses, Avery had been gushing about how romantic he was and how excited for the ball she was. Rose knew better; Scorpius had only sent the roses to shut Avery up. However, Rose didn't know if she preferred the squealing Avery to the moping one.

"Rose! Our dresses are in! We have to find Eleanor and start getting ready for the ball! Get her in here again Rosie!" Avery said, hoisting Rose out of her bed as Rose flailed around, not wanting to leave her warm cocoon. Avery pushed Rose out of the Seventh Year girls dorm into the common room and out the door. Rose growled as the portrait of the Fat Lady shut behind her. She padded down to the Slytherin chambers in her plaid pajama pants and a long sleeved thermal shirt. She tried to tame her hair as she headed down, but to no avail. She sighed and stood in front of the gargoyle that guarded the chamber, stating the newest Slytherin password (volubilis anguis) and headed down the black marble stairs into the common room. It was freezing down here, even with the fire blazing.

"Rose, fancy seeing you down here." Rose heard the familiar drawl from her left and turned around. Scorpius was leaning against the fireplace in a pair of green drawstring pants and nothing else. "And happy to see me it seems." He chuckled, his eyes glancing at her chest. Rose scoffed and crossed her arms over herself.

"If you haven't noticed Scorpius, it is freezing down here. And you could say the same about yourself." She stated glancing down at his pants.

"You forget I'm always happy to see you Rose." She heard him laughing as she turned around and headed up the stairs to the girls dorm. She reached the plaque that stated Seventh Years and headed in. Eleanor was sitting on her bed, painting her nails a pale pink.

"Ellie, come on, Avery just got our dresses, she wants us to get ready in Gryffindor." Eleanor looked up at her and shrugged, screwing the top of her nail polish back onto the bottle and following Rose back through the common room. Scorpius was now lying on a black leather couch and waved to the girls as they walked by, licking his lips as Rose looked back at him. She flipped him off and trailed after Eleanor. Upon entering the Gryffindor common room, Albus jumped up to meet Rose.

"Ran into…the fat lard…and told her day back from break, Room of Requirement. She'll be there. You better have a good plan Rose…" He stated, trying to pull Rose away from Eleanor. Rose nodded and shoved her cousin aside, dragging Eleanor upstairs.

"Who are you going with Ellie?"

"Um, Al actually. He asked me after the snowball fight." Rose smiled to herself as they entered the tower.

"How do you always manage to get Brooke, Lisa and Michelle out of the room?" Rose asked jumping onto her bed as she watched Avery who was steaming the three dresses with her wand.

"I never have to do anything actually…they all seem to be elsewhere all of the time…huh." Avery shrugged and turned back to the dresses. Eleanor resumed painting her nails on Avery's bed when Avery turned around. "Who are you going with Ellie? I forgot to ask, forgive me."

"Well, Albus and I are going together…just as friends! Don't give me that look Avery!" Eleanor scoffed as she blew on her nails.

"Please tell me you are wearing contacts tonight at least…and doing something nicer with your hair…or at least letting me do it. This is the man of your dreams we are talking about!" Avery sighed.

"Jeez Avery, thanks for your opinion of me. In fact, I know exactly what I am doing with my hair and yes, I will be wearing my contacts." Eleanor rolled her eyes as she pushed her thick black frames up her nose, as if to reinforce the fact that she wore glasses. The girls spent the rest of the day doing their hair, their nails and everything else. It reminded Rose of the old days when there were no boys stealing their attention and they would just do crazy, silly things. Rose needed this day; she realized how much she missed her friends now that they were spending all of their time together. They were all sitting around in fluffy white robes, eating sweets that Avery still had from the last trip to Hogsmeade, reminiscing and laughing about the times when they were younger when they realized how much time had passed.

"Shit shit shit! We need to get our dresses on and get down there!" Avery shouted, standing up and running in circles, not sure on which way she should start going. Rose and Eleanor started laughing hysterically as they watched their friend who was acting like a chicken that had its head cut off. "Seriously! We need to go meet the guys! Get your dresses on!" She started throwing the dresses to the girl they belonged to.

"Aww Avery, you wasted all of your time steaming them to just throw them at us now." Rose sighed as Avery started to scream "I don't have time for your sassy bullshit!" and began to straighten her hair. Rose and Eleanor snickered to themselves as they pulled their dresses on. Avery had done Rose and Eleanor's hair and makeup earlier in the day. After getting their dresses on, they sat side by side on Rose's bed waiting for Avery to finish getting dressed.

"Come on come on, what are you sitting down for?" Avery screamed and began to push them out of the dorm.

"Calm down Avery. It's alright you know." Eleanor scoffed as Avery whacked her on the head. As they got down into the Gryffindor common room, Rose realized the boys were in fact waiting for them, standing in their dress robes by the fire. Scorpius had even made his way up there. _Shocker._ Rose had to fight back a laugh as she watched the three of them turn around simultaneously, looking as if they had never seen a girl in a dress before. Albeit, they were pretty stunning.

Avery was wearing a one shoulder red mini dress that hugged every curve on her body, leaving nothing to the imagination. Eleanor was in an emerald green empire wasted cocktail dress that flowed delicately to her knees, her hair curled into a messy bun. Rose preferred long dresses. Hers was Grecian styled and dark purple with her long red hair in loose curls. She sidled up to Jack and kissed him on the cheek. He just stared at her bug eyed and said wow repeatedly. Rose laughed coyly and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the tower.

The Great Hall had been transformed into a wintery wonderland. The ceiling reflected the snow falling from outside adding to the allure of the hall. It was completely white, aside from the blood red tablecloths on every small, round table. It was as if Rose had stepped into an ice castle and it took her breath away. She had been attending the ball ever since her Third Year when Sean Horner asked her to go with him, but she still was amazed at how beautiful they made the hall look. The six of them sat down at a table and waited for the food to appear. Rose smiled as she watched Albus and Eleanor chatting energetically. Avery was obviously trying to engage Scorpius into her conversation and he was smiling politely, but Rose knew better.

"I can't get over how amazing you look Rose." Jack stated blinking wildly, as if Rose would disappear the next time he opened his eyes.

"What, don't I look amazing everyday?" Rose questioned. Jack rolled his eyes and she laughed at him, grabbing his hand underneath the table. He kissed her quickly and she smiled until she realized the food had appeared at their table. She broke the kiss and began to eat. God was she hungry.

"Sorry there mate, you will always come second to food with Rose." Scorpius chuckled as he watched Rose. She looked up and glared at him before hitting him in the head with a roll. She had meant to be demure and graceful tonight, but there was no chance of that happening.

"Children, children please. We are all adults now." Albus stated and Rose and Scorpius both threw rolls at him in return. Avery scoffed at them and continued eating her food daintily while Eleanor laughed as she picked stray pieces of bread out of Albus's hair. The music began to play as they finished eating and all the girls dragged their dates out to the dance floor. Rose was ecstatic. She had missed her friends so much and after everything that happened, this felt like one night of normality. A slow song began to play and Jack outstretched his hand to Rose. She took it gingerly as he pulled her close to him. They swayed in time with the music as Rose rested her head on Jack's chest.

"Rose." Jack muttered, causing Rose to look up at him. "I love you." He stated plain as day. She rested her head back to his chest and shut her eyes. Shit. He didn't provoke her as to why she didn't say it back and she appreciated him for that.

The song ended and he kissed her as an up tempo song began to play. Eleanor came and wrenched Rose out of Jack's hands, dragging her over to Avery where the three girls began dancing wildly. After a few songs, they slowed it down again and the girls began to search for their dates. Rose felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around expecting to see Jack, but saw Scorpius instead.

"Your boyfriend said it's alright, will you have this dance with me." Rose rolled her eyes with a smile and took Scorpius's hand as he pulled her closer, placing his hands on her hips as she placed her arms around his neck. "You look ravishing Rose." He mumbled, never taking his eyes off of hers.

"You look pretty dapper yourself." She smirked, taking in his appearance. He was wearing an emerald bowtie with a silver shirt, devoid of his black jacket at the moment. Avery had complained earlier, saying that they looked like Christmas to which Scorpius responded that they were finally getting into the spirit of things then. Scorpius removed a hand from Rose's waist to tuck a loose hair behind her ear. He then leaned in close and whispered into her ear that he loved her. To this declaration, she just nodded. He kissed her lightly on her jawline to which she snapped her head away, fire in her eyes.

"What was that?" She spat, trying not to appear angry to anyone else. Scorpius rolled his eyes as he tightened his grip on her hips.

"Obviously a kiss."

"I told you, I will not cheat again." She hissed.  
>"Rose, it was just a friendly kiss…"<br>"No, that was anything but friendly. That was intimate."

"Yes, intimately friends you and I. Rose, I love you okay and let me just tell you, that if this little deal wasn't going on, mind you I'm only going along with it so you are happy, if I had it my way, well…we'd be together and we wouldn't be down here if you understand what I'm saying."

"No…I don't understand what you are saying…you are making no sense." Rose responded confused. Scorpius smiled coyly and leaned down to her ear again.

"If you and I were together, like we should be, we would be elsewhere, where I would be tearing your dress off and doing things to you that you wouldn't dare imagine." Rose felt herself getting hot and looked up at Scorpius who was smirking at her, lust in every inch of his face.

"Are you drunk?" She hissed, seeing his glassy eyes which were the littlest bit bloodshot.  
>"We only had a few drinks Rose while you girls were dancing the night away." He laughed, pulling her tighter still. She put her hands on his chest and pushed away, but he held on to her.<p>

"Let me go Scorpius." She stated, her eyes hard.

"Rose come on-"

"No. Don't do this to me Scorpius. I don't want to hurt Jack anymore."

"Then break up with him. Simple as that." Rose shook her head sadly and looked up at him. His face displayed anger and confusion and hurt.

"I told you before, it's not that simple." She muttered and walked away as the song ended.

"Rose. It is simple. You say, 'we're done,' very simple." Scorpius shouted at her retreating figure. "I don't understand why you can't just say it. I can. I'll do it now in fact. Oi, Avery!" Rose hurdled into Scorpius, trying to cover his mouth. She could feel everyone's eyes on them and noticed that it had become extremely silent in the hall.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, is there a problem?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly.

"No, not at all Professor, Scorpius. Outside. Now. We will talk out there." Rose demanded through gritted teeth. Scorpius stumbled out of the hall, waving and grinning at everyone as he went. Jack and Avery were looking at the pair strangely. Rose shrugged her shoulders and laughed sheepishly before pantomiming a drink going down her throat and rushed out after Scorpius.

"What are you thinking?" Rose hissed, slamming him up against a wall.

"Well, now I'm thinking of something completely different. Why so aggressive Rose? You know I'll take you willingly." He smirked. "However, this domination thing…it's kind of hot. It suits you well." Rose smacked him across the face, prompting a yelp from Scorpius. What had gotten into him?

"Stop it! I told you, I don't want to hurt him or Avery. What is with this vindictive mission? I will break up with him in my own time. _My_ own time got it?" Scorpius just stared at her, his grey eyes calculating. Before she could stop him, she was the one against the wall and his lips were upon hers once again. She kneed him in the stomach and walked away.

"Rose…come on…"

"No." She screamed, turning around tears forming in her eyes. "Do you not listen to anything I say? I will not hurt them anymore."

"What they don't know can't hurt them." He muttered, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"But it kills me inside. I have been wracked with guilt…haven't you been?" She asked, tears falling freely now.

"Not really. I don't see what's wrong with it considering you belong to me in the end." He said, attempting to brush her tears away but Rose backed away.

"Did you just refer to me as your property?"

"Rose…you know I didn't mean I like that…"

"Oh…didn't you."

"Rose, listen, I'm really drunk alright? Let's not have this argument. It's just the alcohol talking." Scorpius sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh…just the alcohol. It's always the alcohol isn't it?" She muttered sadly and turned away from him to head back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Rose…Rose…OI! ROSE." She turned around to face him. "You talk about how you don't want to hurt him, how you don't want to hurt Avery. Do you ever consider how this affects me as well? Rose, I've been in love with you since Fifth Year. Every time you were with someone else…"

"Then why didn't you do something about it! Why did you wait Scorpius? Why did you wait until I was with someone else that I actually like? Looking back on it, you became extremely hostel when I was dating Chace as well. Why didn't you say something then? Do _you_ consider how this affects _me_? I can't help myself when I'm around you Scorpius and ever since Jack showed up, you've been confusing me with your pursuit. You flirted with me more than usual but wouldn't break up with Avery. Then when I was finally with Jack, you seduced me. It's not just your fault, it's my fault as well but I can't do this anymore. I just can't." Rose's lip trembled as she tried not to break down right there for Scorpius's stare was cold and cutting through her. "I think it's for the best if I don't see you or him for a while…until I can figure this all out. I can't keep hurting the ones I love."

He just kept staring at her as she ran up the stairs. She ran as fast as her feet would take her to the Gryffindor common room. She bolted up to her room and exploded, all of her repressed feelings coming out. Her chest became wracked with sobs as she rolled around on her bed. Her stomach hurt and then she was on the floor, retching as she had trouble breathing. She collapsed against the floor and lay there in silence for a few minutes before stripping her dress off, throwing pajamas on and climbing back into her bed, tears silently steaming down her face. Avery came bursting into the room minutes later.

"I HATE HIM. I HATE HIM SO MUCH I COULD KILL HIM. DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID ROSE? I TRIED TO MAKE AMENDS AND HE SMACKED ME ACROSS THE FACE. HE SAID THAT HE NEVER LOVED ME AND THAT I WAS A WHORE. I'M THE WHORE? I GAVE HIM MY FUCKING VIRGINITY, NOT THAT ANYONE ELSE WOULD BELIEVE IT. I LOVED HIM. HE JUST USED ME LIKE A TOY. I. FUCKING. HATE. HIM." Rose could only think of one person Avery was talking about: Scorpius. Avery's face appeared in front of Rose's second later, contorted with rage.

"You tell that fucking bastard that if he ever comes near me again, I will cut his dick off and feed it to the Giant Squid. And then I will kill him." Avery spat and began screaming again as she stomped around the room. Rose couldn't bear to be in the room anymore and fled down to empty common room. She collapsed on the couch and stared into the fire until her vision blurred. Two arms lifted her from the couch and headed towards the stairs leading to the girls dormitory.

"I can't go back up there." Rose stated emotionlessly and the body holding her turned her around towards the boys dorm. She was settled into a bed and was soon joined in the bed, arms wrapped around her.

"I don't know what's going on with you and Scorpius, but all I know is that you are best friends and you will work it out. Even if I hate that prick, I know his friendship makes you happy." Jack stated. A fresh wave of guilt and tears rolled over Rose. How did she end up in the mess? Seventh Year was supposed to be perfect. Rose knew what she had to do…and thank god break was coming up quickly. She needed a break. They all needed a break.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh please don't hate meeeee! I figured I would update one more time before I move into college! Nine hours and counting oh boy oh boy oh boy. Anyway, leave me some comments! I promise, everything will turn out alright in the end :) <strong>


	15. Rose's Decision

Rose sat staring out of the window of the Hogwarts Express as the snow fell around the train. They were on their way back home for the holidays; something Rose was more than grateful for. She could hear her brother and Lily playing Exploding Snap next to her and tried to tune out Eleanor and Albus's lovesick babble. Ever since the Holly Ball, the two of them were as obnoxious as Rose remembered her parents being after her dad at gotten her mum some Muggle invention called a Kindle which held a lot of books inside of it. Hearing her name being called drew her out of her brooding thoughts.

"Rose, where's Scorpius?" Albus asked and Rose shrugged. "I haven't seen him at all since the big blow out between him and Avery… I wanted to talk to him." Rose had done exactly as she said she would; she stayed out of Scorpius's sight or more so he stayed out of hers. She only saw him in a few classes before break, sitting on his own in the back of the room. They only had one more Heads meeting before break, in which they sat at separate tables and said nothing to each other.

"What about Jack?" Lily asked from Rose's side. Rose shrugged again not breaking her gaze from the window as she mindlessly twisted her hair in her hands. Jack was normal around Rose the morning after the Holly Ball, but Rose was not acting normally. She was like a vacant body on the outside, but on the inside, her emotions were exploding inside of her. However, Jack did not know this and grew angry with her during their last week before break. Their parting was with a very sharp kiss as he headed into a different compartment with a few other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. It made Rose's life a little bit easier; she didn't have to tell him that she didn't want to see him over the break.

The train had come to a stop and Rose hurdled out of it, pushing First Years over, a very un-Head Girl like thing to do. She saw her mother and father waiting not far from Platform 9 ¾ and ran over to them, dropping her things as she wrapped her arms around her mother. Hermione gazed at her daughter in surprise.

"Mum, I've missed you so much." Rose muttered into her mother's shoulder. Hermione held her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"I've missed you too Rosie. Come on, let's go. Ronald, take Hugo in the car. I think Rose and I need to talk. You and Hugo can even go out for ice cream before you come home." Hermione stated, grabbing Rose's things. Hugo and Ron hi-fived each other and began to race each other to the car. "Your father is still such a child." Rose heard her mother muttered and smiled weakly as she grabbed her hand and they Apparated on the spot.

"How did you know I needed to talk to you?" Rose asked, as they arrived at their house. Hermione shrugged with a smirk.

"I'm your mother Rose. I know all. Come, sit down." Hermione stated, patting the spot next to her on the couch. "Talk then, sweetie." Rose wondered where to begin and the emotions built up in her to the point that she felt that she would burst. She tried to control them, but screamed in anguish as the sobs wracked her chest again. Hermione sighed and muttered something about making some tea. Rose held onto her chest as she cried, letting all of the pent up emotions she had been holding back out. Hermione returned a few moments later with two cups of tea and Rose began to calm down.

"Now that that's out, obviously something is bothering you. It really is a good thing your father isn't here. Could you imagine him when you started screaming? 'OH DEAR GOD HERMIONE! ROSE IS DYING. SHE IS DYING.' It would have been a mess." Rose smiled weakly at her mother as she took a sip of her tea. Then she took a deep breath and it all came spilling out of her. All of it. Everything, absolutely everything. Rose couldn't stop herself. Hermione looked at her daughter a little dumbstruck at the end, but then regained her composure a few minutes later.

"So…that's all of it Mum…I love my best friend and my boyfriend, but they both hate me right now. It's been a great year so far." Rose muttered, staring at the now empty cup of tea.

"Rose, sweetie, you can't do this to these boys. It's not fair to them and it's not fair to you. Look at what it's done to you." Hermione sighed.

"Obviously I don't get pleasure from doing it Mum!" Rose shouted. "I don't know who I love more. Jack is sweet and funny and amazing. Scorpius…Scorpius has always been there for me and is caring, even if he likes to pretend otherwise sometimes and he's my best friend." Rose sighed, looking up to her mother, wishing she would pick which boy for her.

"Who do you love more?" Hermione asked

"I love them both in different ways."

"But who are you _in_ love with? When I realized your father was the one that I loved, it didn't happen instantaneously. However, looking back on it, he always was the one. I could see myself with him through good and through bad. We may fight a little-"

"A lot." Rose scoffed and Hermione smiled.

"Alright, a lot, but I will always love him at the end of the day, even if I want to shake him up a bit. Nothing will ever make me stop loving him. So ask yourself sweetheart, who are you in love with? I don't doubt that you love both of them, but who are you _in_ love with?" Rose knew immediately.

"I'm in love with Scorpius, Mum. There is no question about it. I'm just scared. I've never been more scared in my life. What if we end up hating each other? What if we can never be friends ever again? I'd rather not be with him than lose him as a friend." _You sort of have lost him already…might as well give it a shot._

"It's a risk you have to take Rose. It's your decision." Rose nodded looking at her mother, who grabbed the teacup from her hand and walked out of the room.

"Do you think Dad will hate me forever if I dated Scorpius?" Rose mused and her mother laughed heartedly from the kitchen.

"He won't hate you Rose. He loves you more than anything in this world…except possibly food. He'll get over it, he almost always does." Rose smiled to herself and knew what she was going to have to do. Thinking about it made her antsy to get back to Hogwarts, even though she had just been so ecstatic to leave those stone walls or more so the people inside. The front door of the house opened to reveal Hugo and Ron, coming in along with many flurries of snow.

"Roads are terrible. I had to abandon the car, however, we salvaged the ice cream!" Ron smiled, holding up a few cups. "I must say Hermione, ice cream was probably not the smartest suggestion for the present climate."

"Ronald, you could have gotten other food…" Hermione sighed as Ron sat next to Rose handing her a cup.  
>"I got your favorite Rosie, teaberry." Rose kissed her dad on the cheek and settled into his side. "So…did you and your mother have a nice talk? Figure out all of your girl problems? I don't have to hear about them do I? You know I don't deal with that very well…"<p>

"Oh, we know Ronald." Hermione shouted from the kitchen as she came into the living room carrying a tray of soups and lit a fire in their fireplace. "Hugo, you are soaking wet, what on Earth were you doing?"

"Might have had a snow ball fight with Dad and I might have lost…" Hugo muttered as he stuck a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. Hermione sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Ronald. Your own son! He could have gotten hypothermia!"

"Oh 'ermione 'oo 'urry 'oo mush." Ron responded, his mouth full of his last spoonful of ice cream.

"Ron. Stop talking with your mouth full please." Hermione sighed. Rose looked at her family and smiled; it was nice to be back home.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but it was originally paired with a part that contained Scorpius's thoughts as well. However, Scorpius's story will be the next chapter :) I'm so exhausted from orientation. So much work. Thank you for the comments on the last one! They made me smile :) Leave some on here!<strong>

**Also I am very sorry if updates slow down. I only have one more chapter written and I have A LOT of work to do in college. Being a music major sucks haha. **


	16. Goodnight Goodnight

It was the fifth day of the winter break and all Scorpius had done the entire time was stay in his room, brooding. He looked out of his window into the darkly inked sky that was dotted with millions of stars. Snow was falling onto the ground outside and he sighed, thinking about how tomorrow was Christmas. He would actually have to come out of his room. He was more than angry at Rose and as the night of the dance kept replaying in his head, he just became angrier. Why in Merlin's name was she still with that troll? Was he, Scorpius _Malfoy_, not enough for her? He punched his pillow and turned over screaming into it. She said she loved him…she said it multiple times! True, he had said it as well and had not broken up with Avery afterwards, but he didn't break up with her for Rose's sake.

Avery was a complete and utter bitch, begging Scorpius to ask the question of why she hadn't been put in Slytherin. She _always_ looked out for herself and no one else. He knew what she would do to Rose if he broke up with Avery and started dating Rose immediately afterwards. She would tear Rose to shreds. Not that Rose wouldn't be able to defend herself but Avery was nasty when she was mad. She even frightened Scorpius at times and_ that_ was saying something. Scorpius sat up and ran his hands through his blond hair, pushing it back from his face. He had planned on breaking up with Avery, he really had. In fact, he had planned on doing it the day that the abomination arrived. He intended to tell Rose as soon as he saw her that the kiss the night before had not been a mistake. He never wanted to hurt her and was going to do everything to make it right, to make it so they would be together. However, Rose hadn't wanted to talk about their kiss and he didn't want to upset her (for once he was trying really hard to get into her good graces for an entire day, no witty banter, no physical 'pain') and then they walked through the door and he saw the look on her face as she saw Jack. It was the same look she had when she first saw Chace in Fifth Year: complete and utter astonishment. And that was when then anger began to build.

He knew it would have only been a matter of time before the guy fell in love with Rose and he knew she already was intrigued by him. So, he let it go the best he could aka insulting the guy every inch of the way, trying to show Rose how much of a nancy boy Jack was. He should have broken up with Avery then, but he was mad and she was someone to 'care' about in Rose's place since he knew that Rose would have started dating Jack by the time he had broken up with Avery and had given Rose some distance so that Avery wouldn't think he was breaking up with her for Rose. He tried to forget his feelings for Rose because he saw that she was happy, but that day by the lake, he realized that he couldn't forget and he wouldn't forget how much he loved her, how much he needed her. He thought his declaration of love would have been enough, however, it probably would have worked better if he were sober. And then he had her finally on her birthday, but Avery had to fuck it all up. He honestly would have dumped her right then and there the minute they had gotten back to the castle, but the way she exploded on him in the hospital ward, he rethought his actions. Avery would want an explanation and even if he didn't give her one, she would have seen him with Rose and would have ripped her to shreds. So he stayed with Avery, again for Rose.

It all boiled back to Avery, which was why the night of the ball, when he saw that wanker with his beloved, he exploded. If it wasn't for Avery and her nasty temper, Jack would have never been a thought in Rose's head for Rose would have been too preoccupied with her true love, Scorpius. This wasn't supposed to happen. Rose wasn't supposed to be with Jack for this long. Yes, two months was too long. Back when she had dated Chace, he didn't care because he knew it wasn't going to last long. It was Fifth Year to summer of Seventh Year, he wasn't worried about Rose being with Chace for much longer. The guy was a Hufflepuff for Godric's sake. But seeing Rose with Jack, being so loving towards each other and knowing what Jack was planning for that night made him snap.

But it wasn't that Jack was just planning to sleep with her, no. What made him angry was that she was scared. He could see it in her eyes. She was scared of being with him and he wondered why. The fact that she couldn't be straightforward with him, when she had been more than straightforward the duration of their childhood, pissed him off. Jack was changing her, making her too comfortable in his arms, making her into a different person and that was what made Scorpius angry. Well, that and the fact that Jack was stopping him from being with the girl of his dreams.

A light knock appeared at his door and Scorpius rolled away from it, not wanting to look or speak to the person who was there. He heard the door open and felt pressure as a body sunk onto his bed next to him. The figure placed their hand on his shoulder and began speaking.

"Sweetheart, what is wrong?" His mother asked in her soft, dulcet tone. He shrugged like a child not wanting to admit his problems. Her hand trailed through his hair and he turned to look at her. Astoria was in an oriental robe, her dark brown hair down for once and a mug of something was in her hand. Probably strawberry tea, the smell he associated with her since his childhood.

"Mum, how did you know that you loved dad and that he loved you back?" He muttered as she continued to stroke his hair.

"Well, I thought of him as Aunt Daphne's annoying acquaintance at first but looked at him in awe from a far secretly. I had never really talked to him up until after graduation when we ran into each other in Hungary. One look at him told me that he really changed after the war. We talked in the streets before he invited me back to his hotel and we had dinner and…I'll spare you the details sweetie." His mother smirk as he just shrugged.

"Natural part of life Mum. But how did you know you loved him? You can shag without being in love." She sighed, pursing her lips at her son and then smiled at the memories that he knew were playing through her head.

"After that week-"

"WEEK?" Okay, that was too many details.

"Yes Scorpius, after a week in Hungary in which we never spent an hour apart, I had to leave and my heart broke because of it. I didn't want to leave him, but we had to go our separate ways. I had been with a few other men after that week in Hungary and none had compared to being with your father. I didn't see him for months afterwards until one day, he showed up at my apartment with flowers and I let him come inside. We've been together ever since. I like to think that I changed him, helped make him into who he is today."

The story of how his parents met really didn't help Scorpius. He was hoping for some A HA! revelation, but that didn't come. He knew he loved Rose, he knew she loved him but she was too afraid to admit it. Again, Rose Weasley being afraid was something foreign and not appreciated by him.

"You still haven't told me what's wrong Scorpius. You haven't been out of your room for days, so don't deny it."

"Mum, I'm in love with-" He stopped himself before he said Rose and looked at his mother. She was fine with Rose, but his father still looked at her with disdain at times, even though he had changed. Perhaps it was because she reminded him of his past. Astoria would tell Draco about Rose, there was no doubt about that, considering that they didn't keep anything from each other.

"Rose." She stated and he looked at her bewildered. "I've seen the way you look at her. The same way your father began to look at me. She looks at you the same way, if you were wondering."

"No, I know she loves me Mum. I know but…she's with someone else. She says she loves him and I can't stand it. I can't stand seeing her with someone else!" Scorpius was honestly surprised at himself; he had _never_ opened up to his mother like this before. She was always the one he ran to when he got hurt or was scared but this was different.

"Well Scorpius, it's up to you what you do. Is she happy with him?"

"Unfortunately, I think she is. But she could be so much happier with me!" He proclaimed, sounding like a small child whining about a toy.

"Then you have to decide, is her happiness more important to you than your own?" He looked down at his hands and felt Astoria kiss his forehead and leave the bed. Rose's happiness was everything to him and he knew she could be happier with him than she ever was with Jack. He rolled over on his side and gazed outside again. Break was over soon and he knew he would have to decide by then if he was willing, more like if he was going to be able, to see his one true love with someone else or have things go his way and break the 'happy couple' up.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's Scorpius's view. College is hectic. Classes started today, but I'm still going to try and update as frequently as possible! I got sorted into Slytherin in Pottermore today. Yep. Also, the name of this chapter (Goodnight Goodnight) is a song by Maroon 5 that I thought fit a little with this chapter. Anyway, leave me comments lovelies! They help make my life a little less stressful haha<strong>


	17. I Hope There's Hope

Rose sat in an armchair by the fire, reading her book but not taking any words in. She knew what she had to do. She hadn't seen Jack yet since she had been back from break, but she knew they had to talk soon. Before they talked, however, she wanted to find Scorpius. She needed to tell him what she was about to do, leave Jack to be with him. She was going to take the risk. She should have been seeking him out, however, she instead sat in the Gryffindor common room 'reading' her book. She looked up as she heard the portrait swing open, hoping it would be Scorpius magically running towards her, knowing what she was planning to do. Yet, it was just Albus, looking ecstatic.

"Rose! You are so brilliant I could kiss you!" He exclaimed, jumping onto the couch next to her.

"I'll take it my plan to rid of Dirty Gertie worked then?" She asked with a smirk. She knew it would work.

"Yes! Bobby just informed me of everything that went down. Thank you so much Rose!" Albus exclaimed yet again as he jumped up to kiss her on the cheek. Rose pushed him away and wiped off the spot where his mouth once was.

"Gross Al. You're welcome. You owe me big time though." She stated with a glare as she returned to her book.

"Yeah yeah Rosie. Whatever. So, have you talked to Scorp yet?" He asked, biting his fingernails. Rose looked away from him and began to mutter. "ARE YOU A WEASLEY OR NOT?" Albus shouted, startling Rose out of her chair.

"Lord Albus! Using my own lines against me!" She scoffed, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Sometimes it seems to be the only thing that works." Albus responded, leaning back with his hands behind his head, a smirk upon his face. Rose shook her head at him and headed towards the portrait but not before flipping him off. She wandered aimlessly around Hogwarts, knowing she needed to go to the dungeons and secretly hoping that Scorpius would just run into her. However, that didn't happen and she had to resort to heading down to the dark and cold. She headed inside to common room to find many Slytherin's gathered together, but not the one she wanted to see. Treading lightly, she went up to the boys dorm, making sure to knock before entering. Timothy Nott answered the door. Rose really didn't mind him, he seemed to keep to himself and was pleasant enough.

"Looking for Scorpius?" He asked, pushing his slender glasses back up his nose. Rose nodded. "Well, you are out of luck. We've all been wondering where he is as well." Rose groaned and muttered a thank you before turning around to leave. Where was that boy? She headed outside and was promptly knocked over by someone who wasn't watching where they were going.

"Oh I'm sor- Rose." Rose froze, finally finding her target.

"Scorpius." She responded coldly. She wasn't going to forgive him that easily. He had assaulted her (in a way) after all!

"Rose, I'm not going to say I'm sorry. Well, I'm sorry for the way I behaved the night of the ball. It was truly terrible. I just…I don't think you could comprehend how much you get under my skin." He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck "I won't be sorry for wanting you however. I still want you." His eyes were now boring into hers. Rose nodded and bit her lip.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm…" _I'm choosing you!_ "I've made my decision. I'm going to break up with Jack. I'm in love with you Scorp…" She stated, staring right back at him. He grabbed her jaw and pulled her lips to his, kissing her deeply and passionately. She threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss before pushing him away. He looked at her confused. "I'm not mad Scorp, I just…I need to tell Jack first okay? How terrible would it be if he found us?"

"Truly terrible. However, I don't think I can comply with your demands. I've waited this long."

"Well you can wait longer. And it hasn't been that long you freak."

"Oh Rosie, it has been. Two years is long enough. I need you now." He stated and kissed her again. Rose laughed beneath his lips and pulled away.

"I understand. But let me break up with him first! Al is throwing a back from break party tonight. I'll definitely see him there and tell him then, if not before then all right? Just wait a few more hours, please." She smiled and kissed him lightly before relinquishing his grasp and heading back into the school. Her heart felt lighter than ever…until she remembered that she had to break up with Jack. Woo hoo.

* * *

><p>Rose sat on her bed, barely paying attention to what Avery was blabbering on about, partly because she just didn't want to listen to Avery at the moment and secondly because she didn't want to hear anything about Scorpius being brought up. She felt bad enough as it was. It wasn't until she heard her name being called that she looked up at her friend.<p>

"Rose…geez where are you at today?" Avery asked, hands on her hips.

"Sorry Aves, I'm just…I'm going to break up with Jack today and well…I need to figure out the right way to tell him that…" Avery sat down on Rose's bed, a concerned look on her face.

"Did something go wrong? I mean, I noticed you two weren't spending that much time together before break and I haven't seen you with him yet today." Rose looked up at her friend.

"He just isn't the right guy for me."

"Yeah, I thought that _bastard_ was the right guy for me…but he isn't either. I feel your pain Rose. Did you hear he has a new girlfriend already? The _nerve_ of that man! Well, at least it's rumored he has one. Apparently he came flouncing into the Slytherin common room today, absolutely beaming. I bet the girl is a whore. I'm going to make her life a living hell." Rose blanched quickly and looked away from Avery. "What are you wearing tonight?"

"Um, you know…"

"Rose, do you need me to pick out an outfit for you?" Avery chuckled and Rose laughed weakly with a nod of her head. How could she do this to her best friend? _No Rose, stop. You may be Avery's friend, but you love Scorpius. He has been your friend longer. She'll get over it. Just…wait until tomorrow to tell her. _Rose looked up at the outfit on her bed.

"You don't want to make him hate you Rose. So I thought a somewhat conservative look would be acceptable." Rose looked down and saw a royal blue v-neck and a pair of jeans laid out for her.

"Thanks Avery." She smiled and pulled the clothes on. "Shall we go down then? I can hear the party already."

"Of course!" Avery exclaimed. "Do you know if _he _is going to be there?"

"He probably will be." Rose nodded. _He most definitely will be Rose. And you have to get to him before he does anything stupid._ The party was in full blare downstairs. A lot of people were smashed into the Gryffindor common room. Rose spotted Albus doling out drinks, Eleanor at his side. They had officially gotten together over break.

"There's Jack." Avery stated, pointing to a group of guys talking and laughing about something. "Good luck." Rose wandered over and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to her with a bright smile, extending all the way to his blue eyes.

"Rose! I was wondering when I would see my girlfriend." He kissed her on the cheek and put his arm around her. Rose shut her eyes for a minute and then spit out the words.

"I need to talk to you Jack." The group of guys got quiet and then started ooing. Jack threw them a glare.

"The dreaded words man. Dreaded. Words. Especially from this spit fire." Alexander Wood stated.

"It doesn't always mean something bad Lex." _But it is something bad._ Jack retorted. "Lead the way my lady." Rose led him out of the tower and into a secluded hallway.

"It really isn't the greatest of news." Rose stated and Jack's face dropped a little bit. "I've done a lot of thinking over break. A lot. And I really like you! I do but…I think we are better off as friends."

"Rose, you don't have to explain yourself. I get it. Sometimes people just aren't meant to be. I mean, I thought we were pretty good together."

"We were Jack, I just don't think I feel that way about you anymore. I really want to be friends and I'm not just saying that as something that all people who break up say. I really do want us to be friends."

"I think I can handle friends." Jack stated sadly and kissed her softly one last time. "Well, at least we didn't cheat on each other right?" He laughed and Rose's eyes widened before she started chuckling uneasily.

"Yeah…right. Um so, wanna walk me back to the party?"

"Of course." Jack smiled and they headed back into the tower. There were even more people crowded inside and drunken cheers were heard from all around. Rose started scanning the room for Scorpius and found him frantically searching the room as well. She walked over to him worried and placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and wordlessly dragged her out of the room.

"What is wrong…" She asked confused.

"I didn't want to Rose trust me! The last thing I wanted was for Avery to find out. I really did try to keep it from her, I did! She slipped Veritaserum in my drink while I was waiting for you. I tried to fight it back, multiple times! It was just completely impossible. I almost bit my tongue off trying to stop myself from talking." Rose's face blanched.

"What are you talking about…"

"Avery knows everything. She must have been mad or something about that rumor, which ended up being true you know. You know Avery, nosy. So I guess to find out she slipped it into my drink and I couldn't stop myself once she started asking questions. I can't really even stop myself right now. God Rose, I…I really wanted to keep it a secret for you. She's a bitch Rose. I know you didn't fully see it because she was friendly towards you but she is a full on bitch. She is going to rip you apart and it is all my fault! But I promise if she tries to do anything, I will tear her down, piece by piece." Rose looked up at him confused. He really wasn't a very vengeful person. Yeah, yeah, he played like he was tough and scary but the reality was that he was all talk and no game. However, Rose could see the anger in his eyes and that he was dead serious.

"Scorpius. Do you really doubt that I can handle Avery?" Rose asked. Avery was her friend. She would understand…hopefully. He laughed unnaturally and shook his head. "I'll go talk to her." She sighed and kissed Scorpius quickly before running back into the tower. She couldn't see Avery anywhere and decided to head up to their dormitory. Opening the door slowly, she could make out Avery's figure in the dark.

"Avery…I'm not going to try and sugar coat it okay?" Rose decided to jump right into the water. She had seen Avery act meanly before; she just hoped it wouldn't be the case this time.

"You must think I am a fool. To have done all of that behind my back thinking that I would never find out. I needed to find out who he was with, Rose. Come on, you know about my curiosity, my penchant for needing to know the available gossip. And so he told me everything. Told me about the summer when you fucked him, how you kissed during the party and on that night that I complained about him, how you fucked yet again on your birthday and then proceeded to lie to my face. Rose I have been a great friend to you and time and time again, you screwed me over." The blond haired girl, her friend since First Year, turned to face her, hatred in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to Avery. I never wanted to hurt you Avery. You were my best friend. You know when we were in First Year and we talked about finding true love? Scorpius and I can't help it that we are each other's true love. After that night…the pull became too strong. We should have realized earlier and I wish I could have spared you and Jack from all of this. I'm sorry Avery, but I can't redo the past." Rose stated sadly.

"It doesn't change the fact that you are a fucking whore. A backstabbing, double crossing, fucking homewrecker. All those times I sat there crying about how Scorpius didn't like me…you must have had a laugh while you were fucking him behind my back. That's why you broke up with Jack wasn't it? So you could finally be with Scorpius since he broke up with the wicked witch."

"That wasn't it at all. Listen I'm sorry that you ended up hurt in this. I never wanted you to find out." Rose stated, growing steadily agitated.

"Just get out Rose." Avery muttered. Rose frowned, her eyebrows knitting.

"This is my room as well Avery. You can't just tell me to leave."

"Please Rose, just get out! I can't stand to look at you anymore! And anyway, no one wants a fucking slut like you as their roommate. Or friend for that matter. From this point on, consider our friendship over." Avery growled. Rose glared at her and stormed out of the room. Normally, she would have had a comeback, something to knock the other person out of the ballpark, but she knew Avery was angry and hurt and she didn't want to wound her further. As she walked back into the common room and Scorpius rejoined her at her side, snaking his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She noticed Jack looking at them and shaking his head. She sighed in disdain and headed over to Albus, who was no longer paying attention to the handing out of drinks, but was thoroughly invested in Eleanor. Rose reached behind the counter and grabbed a glass and was about to pour herself something when a hand appeared over hers. She looked up at Scorpius as he shook his head.

"I can't go back into my room…maybe not ever again. Let me drink." She stated, staring at Scorpius. He shook his head again and grabbed her hand.

"Outside. Now." They left the room and he sighed, cupping her face in his hands. "I think I can solve the problem to your whole dilemma of not being able to go back to your room." He stated, his hands tracing lines all over her face.

"Indulge me." She sighed, moving closer to him.

"Remember how we said we _didn't_ want the Heads House this year? Well…I think we can always take that back…" For how shitty of a mood Rose was in, she couldn't help smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know I said no more drama and this is <em>basically<em> the last of it... but you don't need to worry about that right now. I'll explain what went down with Rose's plan to get rid of Albus's problem in the next chapter if you would like as a side story. As for my question, I made a compromise and made it six more chapters, but with less drama. Everyone wins! Yay! I hope you enjoyed this part! Leave me some comments and let me know! **


	18. Absolute Perfection

This class was taking too long. Rose was itching inside of her skin. She couldn't stop moving, couldn't stop her mind from racing. Usually, she was calm, cool and collected in class. She was the perfect student. Today, she was hot and bothered and all because of one thing in particular. That thing sitting two rows in front of her. That thing with blond hair and those cool, grey eyes. He turned around while the teacher was talking and looked back at her. Her jaw slackened a little bit as she licked her lips. He raised an eyebrow, glanced at the clock, smirked at her and turned back around.

4:45. Class would be over in five minutes. Five minutes too long. She tapped the feather side of her quill against her cheek. The Heads House was open in five minutes. Five minutes until they could…unwind. The house had been shut for a week, remodeling needed to take place for the new Heads. A week had been the length of time Rose had to endure Avery's bitter comments and looks of hatred. She looked over at the head of curls to her right. She was glaring at her again. How many times had Rose apologized? How many times had she tried to make things right? It was abominable what she did and she knew it, but couldn't Avery just let it go? Best friends for seven years should have been enough.

Rose's eyes traced back to Scorpius, like he was pulling her in with a magnet. _Merlin._ Why was she so fucking horny? It was like ever since the party a switch had been flipped on inside of her that made her like a dog in heat. It was as if she was a boy! She watched as his hand tapped on the desk, ticking away the second. She remembered how the same hand had fisted in her hair just two nights ago after their nightly duties. _Stop Rose stop! 4:47 There are only…three minutes left. Three minutes! Make it through Rose make it through. Don't think about how he pushed you up against a wall and- STOP IT ROSE. _

She groaned out loud, causing the people around her to look back at her. She glanced around nervously and saw Scorpius chuckling in front of her. The teacher hadn't noticed. 4:48. She couldn't control her legs as they were shaking in her chair. Why was this class never ending! She looked directly to her left to see Albus staring at her with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face.

"Rose…" He murmured under his breath. "Do you need to see Madam Gillycutty? Are you alright?"

"I'm just…peachy Al, just peachy. I just need this class to end I can't be in here anymore." Rose hissed from the side of her mouth, her legs still bouncing around. 4:49.

"Well…I think you can wait it out one more minute right?" He stated looking at her. She shook her head as she bit her lip. Holy shit why was she acting like this? Her body was being to betray her as sheen of sweat appeared on her skin. "Rose…really are you alright?" Albus looked at her. "Your face is turning a bit red." He stated biting his lip as if he were trying to hold back laughter.

"I'm fine Al, I just need this class to end." She stated staring at Scorpius, imagining all of the dirty things he would do to her. She was a little appalled at her brain in fact. _Where is all of this coming from? _The bell finally tolled out as Rose sprinted up the aisle, grabbing Scorpius and yanking him from the classroom. She could hear the deep chuckling in his throat as they ran towards where McGonagall said the Heads House was located. It was behind a painting of a young man and woman who looked studious yet mischievous.

"Ah, here they are. The two who said they didn't want our housing." The man stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But they always come through darling." The woman smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder. He smirked at her and then looked at Scorpius and Rose.

"Well then, what shall the password be?" He asked. Rose shook her head and remembered. The new Heads chose their own password and were allowed to create a separate one for students in need. The separate one could wait for now.

"Um, uh…calamity. Please let us in now." Rose stumbled over her words.

"Calamity, interesting choice. Not a Seer are you? Not predicting the future with your password?" The woman asked, an interested look in her eye. Rose narrowed hers.

"What are you on about? Please open the door." She stated firmly as Scorpius placed his hand Rose's shoulder, just as the woman had done to her partner not a few minutes before to calm him down.

"They are quite eager aren't they Caroline." The man asked and their portrait flew forwards. Rose grasped onto Scorpius's hand and dragged him into the room.

"Finally." She stated, throwing her things to the ground as she flung herself onto him. Their lips met almost immediately and she groaned as he kissed her firmly. "I don't know what's gotten into me today Scorp."

"Feeling a bit _lusty_ hmm Rose?" He murmured as she bit his neck. Rose pulled away and looked up at him. Her face changed from confusion to hysteria in minutes as she smacked him in the chest.

"You asshole!" She shouted. "Why would you- ugh!" She yelled. He had slipped a lust potion in her drink that afternoon at lunch. She should have noticed. The side effects all pointed to it and since she already wanted Scorpius badly, it increased her senses tenfold. Scorpius was now laughing hysterically on the couch. Of course, he would be back to playing pranks on her now that they finally had what they wanted.

"Albus dared me to Rose. I had to do it, it was too good to pass up, especially knowing that we would be coming back here." Rose stood stubbornly at the foot of the stairs to her room. Scorpius smirked at her and beckoned her over with the movement of his finger. She turned on her foot and began to head up the stairs. "Rose…"

"What?" She growled turning around to find him right behind her. Her breath sucked in and she looked up at him, up into his eyes.

"Come on." He stated cupping her face in his hand. She broke their gaze and looked away, feeling her heart begin to race again. "It's worn off by now, I know it has. I mean…I brewed it myself." He murmured, running his finger along her cheek to her lips. "And we all know how stellar I am at potion making." She looked back up at him as he pulled her lips to his. She almost collapsed to the ground, but his arms held her up as he picked her up and dragged her to the couch. He fell deftly on top of her as she lay down on the couch. Her lips entwined with his as his hands wandered down the sides of her body.

"I've missed this Rose. I've missed you." He murmured in her ear before trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck. She gasped in awe as his lips pushed against her glands and his hands roughly drew her hips to his. He reached for the band in her hair and tugged it out, her hair cascading around them. She pushed him away from her neck for a minute and just stared at him. He was finally hers, all hers. And she was finally all his.

"I love you." She murmured, reaching her lips back up to his. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to tight to him as they feverishly writhed against each other. Rose wanted to jump out of her skin again and this time, it was no potion. It was pure lust and wanting coursing through her veins. Here was the object of her desire, hers once again, truthfully for the first time. His fingers knotted in her hair as she raked her own along his back, unbinding it from the shirt covering it. He reached for her clothes, peeling them off of her glistening body.

"Rose." He breathed against her skin as he lightly bit on her collarbone, sending her body arching into his. Soon all of their clothes were off and Rose was restless. She wanted to be wrapped around Scorpius; she wanted to be filled by him. Yet he was just lying on top of her, staring at her intensely, rubbing her cheek with three fingers. He nipped at her lips quickly and continued staring.

"What?" She asked, pushing pieces of hair back from his face. He just shook his head and sat up away from her. She followed suit and stared at him. "Scorpius, what?"

"Let's go upstairs." He stated pointing to his set of stairs. Rose watched as his figure began to retreat and followed after quickly.

"Scorpius-"

"I want this to be right." He said turning around, stopping her in her tracks. "You are too perfect for this not to be right. I want to see you encased in my sheets. I want to feel the contrast between your silken body and the artificially created silk. I want you Rose but I only want you in the right way. It's not acceptable if we don't." He almost muttered as his hands wrapped behind her ears. All Rose could do was nod as he kissed her, wrapping her legs around his waist, collapsing her on his bed before they started what she wanted back on the couch.

She was seeing stars as the heat coursed through her body, sending waves of pleasure from her head to her feet. She didn't know how many times she came because all she remembered was the angelic face above her. She felt the contrast of her body against the cool, silken sheets. She felt the salty taste coming off of Scorpius's skin as she lightly bit him, making him moan which in turn made her hot again. Finally when their dance of skin on skin had ended, Rose laid her head on Scorpius's chest as his fingers twisted in her hair.

"I love you Rose and I'm not letting you go ever." He muttered as he kissed her temple. She wrapped her arms around his torso, as if she were reiterating his point. They lay there until both had drifted to sleep. For now, it was perfection. Complete and utter perfection.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a little fluffy part but I felt like it was needed. I needed a break from everything in my life so that's why you got another chapter tonight! I'm sick...and I'm a vocal major and I have a retreat to learn songs for the next two days. Fun, fun, fun. Well, back to homework now. Leave me some comments and show me the love! Really, I'm not just saying this for kicks, comments make my day a little brighter when I'm down :)<strong>


	19. You've Got The Love

Rose opened her eyes the next morning to find that it hadn't been a dream. She couldn't fight back the smile appearing on her face, nor did she want to. She looked upon the blond hair fanned out across her lover's face. His mouth was slightly open as he heavily exhaled. She lifted her fingers, pushed his hair back off of his forehead and kissed him softly. His mouth shut as he stirred and turned over onto his other side. She kissed his shoulder blade and he flinched, his body tensing up, before his breathing regulated again and he went back to making soft snoring noises. Rose climbed out of his bed and went in search of a shower, finding one adjacent to Scorpius's room. She hopped in quickly and let all of the warm water run over her aching body. It was luxurious, like silk. Scorpius was still asleep when she got out. She began to search through his clothes, knowing exactly what she was looking for.

When Rose had gone on a trip to the States last year, she had brought Scorpius back a personalized football jersey. It was red and gold, seeing why he didn't wear it very much. It had Malfoy embroidered on the back with the number 12, Rose's lucky number. It was huge on her. It wasn't that Scorpius was a very big person, but he was much taller than Rose. In fact, he towered over her 5'5" figure at an alarming height of 6'3". She kind of loved it. The jersey pooled down to her mid thigh which was nice because she didn't quite feel like wearing anything else. Rose pulled her hair out of the towel on top of her head and ran her hands through it. Her gaze was brought back to Scorpius who was now sprawled out across the entire bed.

She climbed on top of him, straddling his torso as she ran her hands through his hair. He began to stir again and attempted to move but Rose held him there. His eyes opened slowly as Rose fell back onto her haunches.

"Wow." He mumbled his eyes barely open a slit. He sat up slowly, sending Rose sliding down onto his bare lap. She could feel everything and licked her lips as she looked up at him, her heart pounding beneath her ribcage. Why did he do these things to her? "Wow, you're so beautiful." He muttered placing his hand on her cheek, his thumb resting between her lips, soon to be replaced with his lips. Rose's heart exploded and he flipped her over so that she was beneath him, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Scor, I just got a shower." She gasped as his hands found their way under the jersey on her body. His eyes glanced up at her, still hazy from sleep, and she lost her breath.

"You know, I never liked this jersey. Well I did, because it was from you, but the colors are all wrong." He stated as his fingers lightly danced up and down her stomach. One hand began to travel further south and when it reached its target, Rose gasped loudly, her eyelids beginning to flutter.

"Sc-Scorpius it-it-it's ten in the morning."

"Yes. I know. I'm making up for the time when I left you in the summer. I should have stayed Rose. I should have told you then." He whispered, nipping her ear as his fingers continued to make her shudder.

"I d-d-d-don't want to be all sw-sweaty Scor. Please." She whimpered. _Oh Gods!_ She moved her hips in time with his hand and began panting louder.

"Please what?" He asked before placing his mouth on her collarbone.

"P-p-please." She moaned and his eyes flicked up to her again causing her to completely lose it. Her body shuddered beneath her, her one hand gripping the sheets, the other digging into his shoulder blade. He placed his mouth on hers quickly as her breath began to regulate again.

"Rose, let me love you." He whispered. She looked at him. He was acting so differently than he normally did. Was this what it was going to be like to be with him? It couldn't be like this all the time. She had heard of the honeymoon phase, would their phase end? She nodded and he kissed her again before driving himself into her. Her eyes flew open again as they both began to rhythmically move together. They fit so perfectly, like a puzzle. Rose clutched onto him as he kissed her over and over again. They both found their release quickly and Scorpius toppled off of her, only to pull her onto him right afterwards.

"I love you." She whispered kissing him below his earlobe. He kissed her forehead and they lay there for a few minutes until Rose got up and began walking back towards the bathroom. She pealed the jersey off of her body and threw it to the ground. Coyly, she looked back at Scorpius, who was now taking in her naked figure. "Well come on, I need another shower now since I'm all sweaty and gross." He smirked at her as she cocked her head towards the bathroom, not making any movement to get up. She shrugged and headed into the shower again, letting the water run over her in ripples. Seconds later, the shower door opened and Scorpius jumped in with her. He smirked at her.

"I was afraid you would drown."

* * *

><p>"Can you just stop?" Albus groaned as he threw a carrot at Scorpius. Rose released her lips from his for a moment and smiled at him. "You two are disgusting." Albus scoffed yet again.<p>

"Oi, Al, how many times did I yell at you about being gross with Eleanor. By the way man, how is that?" Scorpius asked, turning so that he was leaning his elbows on the table in front of him. Rose slathered honey onto the biscuits on her plate. Albus didn't say anything, but looked at Rose instead. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Do not even think about asking me to leave Al. Eleanor has told me everything since day 1." She sighed, biting into the biscuit.

"I'll just tell you later Scorpius." Albus muttered and began to eat the peas on his plate.

"Speak of the devil." Scorpius said with a grin as Eleanor sat down next to Albus, kissing him on the cheek. Rose and Scorpius both looked at each other and chucked carrots back at Albus, who looked at them bewildered.

"Uncalled for! That wasn't even remotely disgusting. It's not like I decided to suck her face off!" He stated with a glare. Rose looked up at Scorpius who was looking back her with a smirk. Quickly, they both flung themselves on each other as Albus began to make retching noises. "Guys, guys stop. No seriously stop." Rose looked up at the entrance of the Great Hall to see Avery coming in. She sat up straight and patted her hair down, trying to make it seem as if she had not just been kissing Scorpius. He too looked towards the Hall entrance and shook his head.

"I don't know why you are bothering Rose. She's a bitch anyway."

"Excuse me for not wanting to lose seven years of a friendship." She spat at him as Avery passed them by. "Avery, you can sit with us if you want." Rose stated with a smile as she walked past. The blond girl's head turned to look at them with disgust.

"Fuck off Rose."

"Hey!" Scorpius shouted, standing up. Rose rolled her eyes at him and got up, pushing him back to his seat.

"Avery why can't we just-"

"Be friends again? Oh I don't know Rose, maybe because I don't want to be friends with a backstabbing bitch. Just stop trying." She sneered and walked to the end of the Gryffindor table to sit with Rose's old roommates. The four of them looked at her once again with a glare. Rose groaned and put her head down on her hands.

"I honestly don't know why you try anymore, Rose. She has made it quite clear that she doesn't want to be friends. She's a bitch anyway so why don't you just forget her." Scorpius snapped under his breath. Rose glared at him and punched him in the shoulder.

"I just told you. Seven years. Don't want to lose it."

"You are kind of fighting a losing battle Rose. I didn't even do anything to her but she won't talk to me anymore either because I'm friends with you." Eleanor stated with a frown as she wrapped her dark hair around her finger. Jack decided to make an appearance shortly after Avery did. Rose sighed, shifting her peas around on her plate.

"Hey Rose, Al, Eleanor, Scorpius." He stated sitting down next to Albus. Jack really didn't act strangely about losing Rose to Scorpius. _He doesn't know about how you cheated on him….he probably wouldn't be so nice if he did. _Rose groaned inwardly and felt Avery's eyes on her. She turned to look back at her and found that the girl's eyes were squinted, looking back and forth from Rose to Jack. Rose was grateful that Avery hadn't told Jack. Scorpius was still oddly territorial around Jack. Even now, he was closer to her than he was before Jack arrived. She was glad that Jack was still her friend. She still hung out with him (usually when Scorpius wasn't around) and she felt that their friendship was still the smart choice. She looked around at the five of them and deeply wished that there were six. She really did want Avery to be friends with them again.

"I'm gonna go study some more." Rose stated as she got up from the table. The N.E. were approaching quickly seeing as it was already April. The past few months had flown by in work, love and Quidditch. She kissed Scorpius on the cheek and headed out of the hall. Settling down in the Heads common room, Rose grabbed her books and being to go through each subject. By the time that Scorpius appeared back in the room, Rose was half asleep on her books. She was supporting her neck with a limp hand and her books were about to slip out of her lap.

"Scorpius." She muttered lifting her hand up and letting it fall back down. He smiled and took the books from her before lifting her into his lap. He cradled her in his arms and kissed her forehead as she snuggled into him. "I love you. I love you so much." She mumbled and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

"I love you too Rosie." He whispered back as he gazed at the red head on top of him. How did he get so lucky? He was worried, more worried than he had been before in his life. The draw of the school year was quickly approaching. Not just the school year; their lives as children. Rose was his childhood friend. Would she want to stay with him when they weren't children anymore? She was brilliant and was going to go on to be a great Healer. He was going to be an Auror. They were going to different programs. Would the distance hurt them? What if she found someone else? He sighed and stroked her hair.

"Rose, I don't know what to do." He muttered as he kissed her one more time before carrying her up to her room. He changed her into her pajamas and was about to leave when her hand wrapped around his wrist. She tugged on him, bringing him into her bed and curled into him yet again. He wrapped his arms around her and held on tight.

* * *

><p><strong>Another somewhat fluffy filler, but again, it's needed. I'm still trying to decide what the ending will be. Well, the pathway to the ending. There will probably be about...two more chapters at Hogwarts and then two outside of Hogwarts and it will be done! My first story I've finished in a long time! I'm assuming that the majority of people want a sequel? Let me know! If not, I'll start thinking of a new plot line for a new story :) Writing is a stress reliever for me definitely. Anyway, leave me some comments! Now off to do some boring college reading :p <strong>


	20. Starry Eyed

"Quills down please. I will be around to collect your papers shortly." Madame Cherie stated, not looking up at the group of Seventh Years in front of him. Rose's quill had been down at least 30 minutes ago. Her Herbology N.E.W.T. was extremely easy. The only thing left now was Potions, the one she needed the best scores in to reach her dream of being a Healer. She glanced up at Albus who was looking around and met her eye with a smile. Rose's gaze shifted to land upon Scorpius who was picking at his fingers. She frowned. He had been acting so strangely lately, as if he wasn't all there. He would zone out, his eyes fixed on her with a frown upon his mouth when they were in the Heads House. Rose attributed it to the nerves of the exams, but they were over after Potions let out and hopefully then Scorpius would return back to normal. Albus was throwing yet another party later tonight. End of exams, only Seventh Years, much to Lily's protests. Rose's paper flew off of her desk, into the proctor's hand and the group of them got up to take an hour break before the final exam. Rose bounded over to Scorpius's side, kissing him on the cheek before grabbing his hand.

"Only one more exam." She smiled, giving him a squeeze. He nodded and looked off into the distance again. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but fear of provoking something hidden deep below was what stopped her. When her mother was stressed, if she was asked about the stressor, Hermione just exploded and needed a day to recoup. Scorpius didn't have a day, so Rose kept her mouth shut.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, may I speak to you a moment?" Professor McGonagall sounded from their right side. They both turned around to face her. "You are relieved from your duties for the rest of the year. You have both performed exceptionally well. I figured I would tell you now, take a little bit of stress off of your minds." Usually the Heads had to patrol strictly the last weeks because of parties that were known to erupt. They were the wildest of the year. Even the First Years were known to get crazy (they would stay up until five a.m. Oh the horror!)

"Thank you Headmistress." Scorpius stated and turned to walk away. Rose smiled at Professor McGonagall and then hurried after Scorpius. He stretched his hand out for hers and they headed into the Heads House. Rose raced after her Potions book and began to scan it thoroughly. Scorpius sat across from her, mouthing words. She looked up at him and frowned.

"Where is your book?" She asked. He pointed to his head without stopping his mouth movements. She glared at him and retreated to the book. Albus came flying into the room a few minutes later and collapsed next to Rose and began to race through his notes as well. It was quiet and studious in the room as the three of them tried to remember every little detail that went into Potions making. Albus's watch began to go off and the three of them looked at each other. This was their last time that they would be together at Hogwarts. Scorpius and Albus got up as Rose kept staring at her hands. She felt a nudge on her shoulder and looked up to see Scorpius smiling at her.

"You are going to be fine Rose." He stated as she grabbed his hand. "And hey, if you are still stressed afterwards, you know I have a great remedy to relieve it." He purred seductively in her ear. Rose's cheeks filled with heat as Albus began to make retching noises.

"Oh shove it Al." Rose said as she pushed him, toppling him onto his back like a turtle. She grabbed Scorpius's hand as he reached one out to help Albus back up and they all exited the Heads House, heading towards what would be the final piece to determining their destiny.

The Room of Requirement was filled to the brim with Seventh Years celebrating the end of their testing and, coincidentally, the end of their schooling. Rose was dancing away her weight in sweat with Eleanor in the middle of a group of people. It felt so good to unwind. Never again would she have to sit through classes, never again would she have to take exams, never again…would she be in Hogwarts. Okay, none of these were _never_ again, but they felt that way. They were leaving, heading off to new lives, new people, new experiences. Rose stopped in the middle of the pulsating crowd, breathing heavily as she felt the sweaty bodies bump against her. Eleanor looked at her with a cocked eyebrow and pointed towards the door. Rose nodded and followed her friend out. She pulled her hair up off of the nape of her neck as they leaned against the stone wall.

"What was the 'Rose look of deep and intense concentration' for?" Eleanor asked as she bent over at the waist.

"Just thinking about how this is our last time. We are leaving towards new experiences and new people and new everything. Just…overthought and became a little somber and reflective." Rose stated, twirling her wand in her hand. Eleanor nodded and grabbed her friend's hand with a smile.

"Well, stop thinking about the future for tonight okay Rose? Let's just go in there and dance some more and then we can always find our respective others." Rose laughed.

"Only you would say 'respective others' Ellie, only you."

"Sod off." Eleanor stated sticking her tongue out at her best friend as she dragged her back into the Room of Requirement. They thrust themselves back into the gyrating group and began to dance crazier than they had before. Rose was so into her dancing that she didn't even hear her name being shouted in the distance. She felt a tug on her arm and turned around to find Scorpius standing right behind her.

His hair was mussed from dancing and he just looked so damn fine. He was wearing all black: black tee, black jeans, black shoes, making everything else about him stand out. Rose licked her lips suddenly knowing where she wanted to be. He pointed towards the door with a raise of his eyebrow and she nodded greedily. They bounded out the door laughing, running into a deserted hallway. Scorpius pushed Rose up against the wall, his hands on other side of her head. She smiled at him as she placed her hands on his chest.

"Do you want go see the stars?" He whispered into her ear before placing a kiss on her jaw line. She smiled at the thought. In their First, Second and Third Year, they would always sneak out late at night once a month to go to the top of the Astronomy tower to look at the stars. They had a few chance encounters with a couple of older students who were up there for something a little more than star-gazing. Anytime this occurred, they would hide in the corner, giggling about how silly kissing was. They arrived at the top a few minutes later and sat down, letting their feet dangle in between the rail posts. Rose leaned her head on his shoulder as they looked up at the ink black sky. The stars seemed to sparkle brighter than ever that night.

"Our last time sitting up here Scor." She murmured as he stroked her hair. He kissed her lightly on the top of her head and she looked up at him. He was going to go off to be an Auror. She was going to be a Healer. They were going to be separated for a long time. Two years or more. Rose's eyes roamed his face, trying to memorize it. What if he found some other girl in the Auror program? What if she found another guy in her Healer's program? What would become of them then? Scorpius rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"What are you thinking about Rose? You have an intense look on her face." She shook her head with a wane smile.

"Nothing…nothing at all. Just stupid stuff, don't worry about it. Getting overwhelmed with the fact that we are leaving." She shrugged. He nodded, his eyes intently looking at her.

"Well, I'm not leaving. I'm not going to leave you Rose." It was as if he read her mind.

"But you are. You have the Auror program and I have the Healer program and we'll be apart." Scorpius shrugged.

"I'm not going to leave you. Yes, it is intensive training and I will be away for a very long time but it just doesn't change the fact that I'm mad about you Rose Weasley. Completely and utterly mad. Haven't I made that clear?" His voice was becoming very heated, very passionate as he grabbed her by the jaw and pushed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wishing they could stay like this forever. This age, in this place, in this time, forever. _Nothing can stay like this forever Rose. No matter how hard you wish it would._ Scorpius reached for her shirt and she flinched a little bit before relaxing.

Yes, she obviously had sex before but not in such a public place, _in a school!_ _Anyone_ could walk up here. Scorpius obviously was comfortable with it but Rose decided to push that thought out of her head. Her shirt was now completely removed as Scorpius lay her down on the tile floor. His mouth moved down her body as she felt his hands glide their way up her skirt. She gasped as his mouth and fingers met her opening and began to work the magic they normally did. She was about to explode when she heard a noise. She attempted to freeze but Scorpius obviously had not heard anything. She wiggled underneath him as she tried to talk through her steamy haze.

"Scor, some-on-one is h-h-here." Why did he do this to her? Make her unable to talk, unable to think, unable to do anything. His blond head lifted up from between her thighs and looked at her, his eyes darkened by passion and lust.

"What love?"

"She said that someone is here Mr. Malfoy." Rose looked to her right and saw Professor McGonagall standing not ten feet away from them. Rose screamed and scrambled to gather her clothing up. _Damn damn damn! Bloody fucking hell! _

"Oh, Professor. Hello." Scorpius stated, not doing anything. Rose was blushing all over her entire body. Her headmistress had just caught her getting eaten out by the Head Boy. Great.

"I know that I told you that your duties were past-"

"Professor I'm so sorry, caught up in the moment, I know, not model head behavior, oh _god please_ don't expel us!" Rose sobbed honestly afraid of what her future may become. Stupid Scorpius getting her caught up in the moment.

"I'm not here to expel you, however the behavior you were just exhibiting is condonable for anyone. No, I'm here to tell you far graver news. If the both of you would follow me to my office, that would be greatly appreciated. I would like you to know before I make the announcement to the school tomorrow. They will all look to you for guidance as well as the teacher so I would like you to be prepared."

"Professor, what are you talking about?" Scorpius asked as Rose began to pull her shirt back on, still blushing profusely.

"As I said Mr. Malfoy, I will explain it all in my office." With that, Professor McGonagall headed off down the stairs. Scorpius helped Rose up and kissed her quickly.

"What do you think has happened?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we will all make it through." He murmured before kissing her once again. They clasped hands and made their way down the stairs to hear of an event that may have well changed their futures forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Only three more parts left. I started writing a new story, I'll post the preview of it if you all want to see it. I figure I will write a sequel for this one, but maybe after I finish the new story or if you all don't like the new story, I'll write the sequel first! It will be another RoseScorpius story, I just love that pairing so much. Anyway! Leave me some comments loves! They motivate me to update quickly! :)**


	21. Almost Lover

Rose stood twirling her wand nervously, her new green robes still on and the tassels denoting her status wrapped around her neck. She was staring off into the distance, looking for something, some kind of thing to stop whatever was going to come. How could this be happening again? McGonagall had announced it to the school earlier that day, after the ceremony and everyone was having a hard time comprehending. _Another _threat to their society? There was an uprising in Ireland with a new leader, Boldevar the Righteous. He was anything but righteous from what was explained to them. After Voldemort, how could the wizarding world have let this happen? How could they have overlooked a surge of power forming? He already had hundreds of followers, ready to fight to the death against whoever came up against him.

She felt the arm around her shoulder and wanted to acknowledge his comfort, to lean her head on his shoulder but she was still so shocked and so angry and so destroyed inside.

"Rose, I only have three more hours." He murmured as he kissed the side of her head. She nodded and shut her eyes. Why were the tearing him away from her? It was selfish and she knew it but she couldn't stop hearing McGonagall's voice ringing through her head.

"_What does this mean? A new uprising? And what do you mean about the young Aurors getting their results back early? What does this have to do with anything?" She asked_

"_Rose, it means that I have to go fight. You know your uncle wouldn't request this unless it was necessary." Scorpius stated, his jaw flexing from clenched and unclenched. Rose looked up at McGonagall for some sort of sign to say no that's not true, but the older woman just kept her gaze switching between the two of them. _

"_He hasn't even had training yet!" Rose almost shouted. Scorpius grabbed her hand and she sat down, not even realizing she had been standing. She had thought that being in separate learning institutions was going to be strange but not being able to see him, not being able to hear from him for however long this suspected war was going on? It dawn on her again; her father would be there too…so would Uncle Harry. Rose sank her head into her hands._

_Why did people do this? What was the point in unnecessary conflict? Power? There were more important things in life than power but some just didn't understand that. She wanted to go and wring whatever the fuck his name was neck. She wanted to kill him for doing this to her, to her family, to all of the families in the world. _

"_I don't have to go if I don't get into the program Rose. If my N.E. come back badly, I don't have to go." Rose laughed to herself, but it didn't sound like her normal laugh. It was distorted, pained. _

"_Because you failed all of your N.E.. Oh come off it Scorpius, we both know you'll be chosen." Rose shook her head, fighting back tears. "What about me Professor? I'll go as well! I'll help with Healing. Is there a specific program I'll have to finish first?" The gray-haired woman in front of her shook her head and looked between Rose and Scorpius sadly. _

"_Aurors can learn on their feet a lot quicker than Healers. Your efforts will be better if you stay here Rose. I know this is hard for both of you, it's going to be hard on everyone." Rose imagined how terrible the woman sitting in front of her must have felt. To go through both of those terrible wars and to be facing another one now. Rose suddenly felt very small. "I don't wish to ruin your remaining time here, but you need to know. Do not tell anyone else as of now. We will tell them when the time is right." Rose nodded and looked between Scorpius and McGonagall, both of their gazes harder and more determined than hers._

Rose looked back up at Scorpius who had a strange smile on his face. He looked down at her and laughed awkwardly. She smiled faintly at him. Somehow, he was managing to make her happy even in this terrible time. When they had had to give their speech at the commencement ceremony, she almost exploded and started yelling about how there was another bastard roaming around, seeking pain for pleasure. He was the only thing that stopped her.

"What are you laughing about?" She asked, realizing that he was chuckling under his breath.

"Well, since I'm going away for however long and we don't know when we will see each other again, I figure we could go have a shag somewhere crazy or something." Rose rolled her eyes and started laughing. She reached up and rubbed his cheek with her hand. She suddenly wasn't worried about him anymore. War wouldn't destroy him, he was tough and he wasn't going to let himself die. He was a Slytherin after all. Self-preservation was second nature to the lot of them.

"I assume that could be arranged." She laughed. His eyes changed in an instant and began to search her face. Rose felt her heart speed up as his hands slid under the shoulder of her dress robes and he slid them off of her. The next thing she knew, she was up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist, her white dress basically off of her body. His mouth was kissing her hotly everywhere as her eyelids fluttered rapidly.

"ROSE WEASLEY." It would be her father. She had to learn _not _to do these things in public!

"Ronald." Hermione sighed

"She's being pushed up against a wall and lifting her skirt like some-some…common garden whore!" Rose heard her father's tone of voice drop at the end of the sentence and rolled her eyes in annoyance. Scorpius had backed away from her at this point and was now lolling against the wall. "And she's with…_him._"

"RONALD!" Rose watched as her father looked anywhere but Hermione's gaze. Her mother was a sight of sheer terror. Rose didn't even want to look at her mother as she watched her grabbed her dad and drag him out of the nook. Rose looked over at Scorpius who was looking up at the ceiling.

"Great, my squadron commander is going to love me now." He sighed and Rose just started laughing. She wished she could pay to see Scorpius being ordered around by her dad. Then she began to remember why this was happening so quickly and her moods immediately changed.

"Well, maybe because he knows and has now seen how much you mean to me, you won't be put into the field if this war gets out of hand." She stated, leaning into him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Maybe." They stood there in silence looking out into the Forbidden Forest. Right on the boundaries, the white garden chairs were still set up, facing the stage for the Commencement ceremony. Some stragglers were still down there, trying to make the day happier even with the announcement made. It was supposed to be a happy day after all.

"I wanted to talk to you about something Rose." Scorpius stated, sounding distant. She nodded her head against his chest. "I don't want you to wait for me." She turned around and looked at him and started laughing.

"Ha ha Scor, you are so funny." She rolled her eyes but he continued to look serious.

"No…I don't want you to wait for me. You should be able to live your life and find someone else because if I don't come back…"

"Don't talk like that. You are going to come back."

"But what if I don't Rose! I need to know that you are safe and happy." His grey eyes wereintensely staring at her, his face contorted between rage and frustration. She shook her head.

"Don't you get it Scorpius? I'm happy with you. I'll wait for you to come back because I know you are going to come back." He looked at her gravely as his eyes began to grow cold.

"We are done Rose. Done. I wanted this to be amicable, I wanted you to understand that I'm doing this for you. I don't want you to sit around waiting for me when all of your other friends are going out or when some guy asks you out. I don't like the fact of you with someone else but…GOD ROSE you are the only thing I care about in life! I want you to have happiness in your life more than I want to live! You are so goddamn stubborn sometimes it makes me want to smack you!" He stated grabbing her shoulders.

"Well get over it. This isn't going to be amicable because we aren't meant to be apart don't you see that? I'm giving myself up to you. I want to wait for you. I don't want to be with anyone else because we are meant to be together Scorpius! I'm happy with you and only you! Accept _that!_" She yelled and grabbed his jaw, twisting his mouth to hers. He pushed her away as she felt the tears run down her face.

"Rose. I can't…I just can't. You'll thank me someday soon. I'd rather that we end it in person instead of me receiving a letter from you saying that you don't love me anymore. That would tear me apart. I'm sorry Rose but…we're done." Rose grabbed the stone railing behind her as she watched him walk away. Ron and Hermione appeared minutes later and Scorpius left with Ron. Hermione ran over to her daughter and cradled her in her arms.

"Rosie, Rose…It's all going to be alright. They are going to come back. This will be over soon. I'm here Rose, I'm here. Stop crying sweetie. It will all be fine in the end."

* * *

><p><strong>pleaaase don't hate meeee! so only like two more chapters for this story ee ee eeee! I am going to write Fire Burns before I write the sequel for this just because I need to solidify my ideas for the sequel first. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE PREVIEW FOR FIRE BURNS YET YOU SHOOOOOULD READ AND COMMENT! :) Leave me some comments on this one as well, even if they are angry comments...I wanna know what you guys think! Are they going to end up together? Is Scorpius going to die? Is Rose going to find someone else? I don't knooooow (well actually I do, but I wanna hear your predictions!) COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!<strong>

**ps the title for this chapter is like the song by a fine frenzy. you should listen to it. it's good :)**


	22. Someone Like You

"So Rose, are you ready for the big day?" Veronica asked in passing. Rose nodded at her co-worker, the biggest smile ever upon her face. "Let me see the ring again." Veronica smiled, pulling Rose's left hand towards her. The diamond sparkled, even in the low lighting, making Rose even happier. She was getting married that weekend. Married! It was the perfect time as well. The war had ended after four long years of fighting and pain. Her wedding shone like a beacon of hope after the defeat of Boldevar exactly a month ago. The whole wizarding world was still rejoicing and filled with happiness. Her uncle Harry had defeated yet another threat to their community, revamping his celebrity status. He still was awkward as ever about it. Rose just laughed.

"Healer Weasley, room 845 please." Healer Dalton shouted at her in passing. She rolled her eyes and headed to the room, wondering why she was being summoned there. She usually was restricted to the floors four and five, so this journey to the eight floor was a change. She checked the patient list and her eyes widened. _Oh._ A war veteran. They were still rolling them in every so often. All would be home by the next week from their stations. They were left there just in case something happened again, a swell or riot after the major effects of the war. She knocked on the door and a muffled voice told her to come in.

"Rose." He breathed and emotions rushed over her, causing her breath to catch in her throat. He looked the same. A little older, but the same all together save for some scratches and bruises. His blond hair was short having been recently cut. His eyes still bore into her soul, not as soft as they once were around her, nothing could change that because of the war, but just the same as they were before he left her. She had to hold herself back from running over to him and throwing her arms around him in an embrace.

"Scorpius." She croaked and cleared her throat. "So, I'm here for your check up. How are you feeling initially?"

"Better now that you are here." He smirked and her heart flooded against her chest. How did he still have the same effects on her? She nodded and bit her lip. "But I can't say things like that anymore can I? You're getting married." He stated, nodding at her left hand. "Tell me about him, do I need to beat him up? Do I need to be worried? Are you happy?" Rose held up her hands laughing.

"Scor, let me examine you alright? Then I will answer every question." He nodded his head reluctantly and climbed out of the bed. He was so thin, thinner than he had been. Now Rose was glad that she didn't hug, she may have snapped him in half. She checked his charts quickly. Only needed to be checked in the torso. Thank God. If she had had to check anywhere else…she would have lost it. She was used to seeing every part of the male anatomy by now but Scorpius… She opened the back of his robes and tapped her wand against his back. His breathing seemed regular as she placed her hands on his shoulder blades. The only thing that was different was a scar running diagonally from his left shoulder to below his right rib.

"Does this hurt at all?" She asked, running her fingers along it lightly. He shook his head. "Do you want to get rid of it?" He shook his head again as she walked in front of him. He slid the robe off of his body as Rose avoided his eyes. She knew that if she looked into them, she would lose it completely. She tapped her wand against his chest and then began to poke and prod him, searching for bruises and smaller scars. As she ran her hands down his torso, she tried to fight back the thoughts that were invading her mind. Her hands reached up to his neck, checking the glands in his neck. She could feel his breath making her hair ruffle.

"It's terrible that they make you wear your hair up. I understand, health issues and everything, but…" She felt his hand reach up to remove the pin from her hair, sending it cascading around her. "There. Better." Rose avoided his gaze again and pointed at the bed.

"Sit back down. Are you hungry?" She asked as he put his robe back on. He shrugged and she sighed. "I'll go get food." As Rose was leaving the room, she heard him chuckling. She returned quickly with turkey sandwiches and grapes, handing them to him and opening her own lunch.

"So, tell me everything. How did you meet him?" He asked while biting down on the sandwich.

"Here actually. He was hurt about…two years back right after I passed my Healers exam and he was my first patient. We just clicked immediately. He was everything I wanted aside from the fact that he had to go into back into the world after he healed. But he was worth it you know? He decided I was too." She smiled looking at her ring.

"How did he propose? If it was a shitty proposal, you know it's not going to last." He stated bluntly and Rose laughed.

"I had to go to Switzerland to pick up some packages and he was on leave so I told him to visit me. So he did and that night he asked me to marry him on the ski lift up to this restaurant. It was snowing. It was magical. The ring sparkled as bright as the stars that night." She stated extending her hand to Scorpius. He nodded in approval.

"If I do say so myself, he has a pretty good taste in rings. Missing some green however…" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yes well, if he knows what's good for him, he will make the inset rubies on the wedding ring. But I'm sure he will. He knows me pretty well by now." She smiled, thinking of her beau.

"So, I don't have to beat him up or anything? Is he being good to you?"

"Of course. I'm excited for the wedding. I mean, not only am I getting married, this will be the first time I've seen him since he asked me to marry him. However, I hear that he is trying to surprise me and visit me today." She stated nonchalantly and allowed herself to look up into Scorpius's eyes. There was no denying that she was flooded with emotion, it was filling her body, causing her to tremble a little bit. Her childhood friend, her lover, her best friend in the world. He was back.

"Well if he doesn't, then he's a slimy git and I don't think you should marry him." Scorpius stated with a smirk.

"Duly noted." Rose responded grabbing his plates. "You will be released by Friday, so you had better be at my wedding. If you aren't…I will break your legs Scorpius Malfoy, don't you doubt it. And I will kill you after that." He laughed whole-heartedly and Rose's heart thudded quickly.

"I don't doubt it Rose. I really don't. You may be worse than Boldevar and Voldemort put together if I don't show up. No one wants to see that. I'll be there, don't worry. I wouldn't miss my best friend getting married." He stated and climbed out of the bed. Rose stopped as he walked towards her and hugged her. She dropped the plate and utensils on the ground, squeezing him to her tightly.

"I've missed you so much." She muttered and felt him kiss the top of her head.

"I've missed you too Rosie, more than you know." She nodded and he pushed her away, holding her at arms length as he searched her face with his eyes. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek before hugging her quickly again. "I'll be there Saturday, 6 PM sharp." He squeezed her hand and retreated back to his bed. She blew him a kiss and waved before leaving the room. She dumped the plates in the bin outside of the door and headed back down to the rec room. Albus was sitting there, drinking tea and taking his lunch break. He looked up at her and smirked.

"You just saw Scorpius didn't you?" He asked her as he set the Daily Prophet down next to his plate. Rose nodded at her cousin and tucked her hair behind her ear. Albus pointed to her ring and gave it a look. "You didn't break that promise did you Rose?" Rose rolled her eyes and chucked a piece of bread off of Albus's plate at him.

"No. I made my choice Al. We just hugged and he gave me a kiss on the cheek. Friendly gestures."

"Just making sure Rose, just making sure." He stated taking a sip of his tea before a Note flew into his face. "Room 845, sound familiar to you? I guess he wants another visitor." Albus laughed. "It's exciting to have him back isn't it?" Rose nodded and watched her cousin get up to leave. Rose sighed and looked down at her ring. Everything was going perfectly. She was getting married, Scorpius was back and unharmed and the war was over. Now if only Saturday could happen without a hitch…

* * *

><p><strong>all i'm going to say is that nothing is as it seems. next chapter will be the last and then i'll start writing fire burns :) Leave me some comments lovelies!<strong>

**also if it says that you are not allowed to leave a comment because you have already commented, send me a message with your comment in it :) it's because i deleted the "new story NEW STORY" chapter which was technically chapter twenty two. so if you had commented on that one, then you will not be able to comment on this one because it recognizes the old comment as a comment on this one. **


	23. Happy Ending

The sun was streaming in through the open window, a light breeze blowing the dark auburn strands attached to Rose's head around her. Her arms felt warm as the heat of the sun seeped into her bare skin. She looked into the mirror at her hazel eyes, looking like the bright green fields outside where she was to be married in less than two hours. Married. _Married_. Committing herself to someone forever. One person to love, one person to cherish, one person to live for. Her lips curled up into a smile and she could feel tears building behind her eyes. All of her dreams were coming true. She was in a steady job, she had great friends and she had met the love her life and was marrying him. She looked behind her in the mirror as her mother curled her hair. Hermione had insisted on doing everything the "muggle" way because "weddings were special days and were magical on their own."

Hermione picked a few strands from the front of Rose's hairline to pin into a halo, the rest of her hair in loose curls. It cascaded down her back and would end right below the start of her dress. Rose glanced over at the white dress hanging off of her closet door. She had bought it soon after her engagement and hadn't tried it on since the fitting, but she was dying to have it on her body again. She couldn't wait for him to see it.

"Rose, turn around." Rose swiveled on the chair to face her mom who was smiling down at her, tears glistening in her eyes. Her mom didn't cry often and the fact that just preparing her daughter for her wedding was arising this emotion surprised Rose. She felt her eyes start to water as Hermione titched. "Rose, I can't apply your makeup if you are crying."

"I would stop crying if you stopped!" Rose laughed, wiping her eyes quickly. Normally, she could apply her own makeup perfectly fine, but her mother had insisted on doing every preparation. She allowed her mother to put her make up on before turning around and looking in the mirror. It was simple; light brown eye shadow, mascara, brown eyeliner, pale pink blush and pale pink lipstick. Rose twisted her engagement ring around her finger and smiled at her reflection.

"You look radiant!" Rose heard another voice say from behind her. Rose whipped her head around to find Eleanor standing there. She squealed and jumped out of the chair to hug her friend. Rose hadn't seen Eleanor since a year ago after she and Albus had broken up. Eleanor wanted to branch out and travel while Al had wanted to get married, which Eleanor was not ready for. They broke up mutually and Eleanor had left to travel the world, doing work for a travel column in the Daily Prophet.

"Look at you Ellie! You dyed your hair!" The previously dark haired girl was now a blond, however, she retained her green streak.

"Yeah I did." Eleanor smiled.

"And I think I did a pretty good job at picking out bridesmaids dresses because you look great." Rose smirked looking at the midnight blue dress encasing Eleanor's body. Veronica appeared in the door way as well along with Lily in the same dresses. It looked good on everyone and Rose was so happy. _Damn I have a hot bridal party_.

"Put the dress on Rose! Let us see it!" Lily exclaimed. Rose shook her head with a coy smile on her face.

"Just in case he randomly wanders up here, I'm not going to put it on." Rose stated firmly, crossing her arms across her chest. The three other girls sighed as Hermione smiled at her daughter. "You will all just have to wait to see it." Rose stated, sitting back down on her chair as her three bridesmaids filed into the room and Hermione slipped out.

"I'm jealous. I'm not going to even lie." Veronica stated, her dark brown hair falling into her face. Rose looked at her coworker and smiled. "You have a hot, perfect guy who you are marrying. Can I just be you?" Rose laughed and Lily hmphed.

"I feel you. I mean Rose, I don't even think you know what's in front of you."

"Lily!" Eleanor smirked, nudging the girl in the shoulder. "Since when-"

"Since he came back from the war. He's all rugged and sexy and unf. Rose you are too lucky." Rose's eyes widened at her cousin.

"Wow Lil, I guess I better keep him away from you…"

"No, no. It's not him specifically, it's just who he is. Does that make sense?"

"Not even." Rose laughed and grabbed her earrings, sticking the through the holes in her ears. They were oval shaped opals and dangled down from her lobes. "Can you hand me that box behind you Eleanor?" Rose soon had the cherry oak box in her hands. She pulled the lid up and ran her fingers over the necklace. A heirloom his mother had given her. It fell just below her collarbone and was white gold encrusted with diamonds and emeralds.

"So Eleanor, you planning on getting back with my brother?" Lily asked, twirling her bright red hair around her finger. Eleanor looked at the younger girl and sighed, looking away. Rose could feel the awkwardness filling the room.

"Has anyone seen Scorpius?" Rose asked, shutting the lid of the box and setting it behind her. Eleanor nodded and Rose could tell she was grateful for the subject change.

"Saw him downstairs earlier. He's here, don't worry." Eleanor laughed, tucking her hair behind her ears. Rose smiled. _Good. He'd be a dead man if he wasn't._

"It's 4:30…I guess I should put the dress on." Rose sighed as if it was a chore. The girls around her clapped and she smiled, pulling the dress down and out of it's dressing bag. "Help me get it on!" Rose stated, her hands shaking. Holy shit. She was getting married in half an hour. _Half an hour_. Within a blink of an eye, the dress was on her and she couldn't breathe. She had forgotten what she looked like as she stared in the mirror. It was strapless and white with pink undertones. It clung to her body, all the way to her hips where it became loose and swirled around her legs. She sat down and pulled the emerald colored heels from their box, strapping them onto her feet. She had to admit, green looked stunning on her. She just never wanted to admit it.

"Wow Rose…" Lily stated, clasping her hands in front of her. Rose felt Eleanor put the necklace onto her neck and she took a deep breath looking at the final product of her wedding outfit.

"I think he is actually going to pass out when he sees you."

"No he's too cocky to do that. I mean, remember how many girls he has been with." Rose rolled her eyes, not at all uncomfortable with talking about her fiancé's past. It was the past after all.

"But Rose, he's even said it himself and we've all seen it, there is no one in comparison to you." Veronica stated as Lily and Eleanor nodded. Rose bit her lip, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks. It was true and she felt the exact same way. There was no one else. Not now, not ever.

"Well, we better go and find out then." She smiled, feeling her stomach shake. She was ready for her wedding, but she was still more nervous than ever. "Check to make sure he is outside alright?" The three nodded and left. Rose paced the room until her father appeared.

"Hi Daddy." She hadn't called him daddy since she was ten but this was a daddy situation.

"Rosie, wow, um wow." Rose smiled at her awkward father and looped her hand in his arm. "Are you sure you want to do this? Sure you want to marry him? Sure you don't want to stay with your mother and I forever? Sure-"

"I am so completely sure." Rose smiled and her dad nodded before they began their descent down the stairs of her childhood home. He opened the door to the garden and she stepped outside. The congregation rose as she took Ron's arm again. The garden was covered in flowers; roses red, white, pink and yellow. Everything moved in slow motion as she made her way towards the trellis. Then she saw him.

His steel gray suit made a stark contrast with his blond hair. It had grown since it was cut, but only a little bit. He was looking healthier than the last time Rose had seen him, more like his old self. Her eyes traveled up his body, saving his face for last. By the time she reached the stairs and her father kissed her on the cheek, she allowed herself to look up at him. His face was awestruck, an expression she didn't normally see on him. His gray eyes were scanning her like they used to back at Hogwarts.

"Scorpius, you are drooling." Rose smirked, reaching her hand up and running her thumb across his lips. That was a dumb decision. Her heart began racing at the ability to feel his smooth lips again. He did this to her every. time. She should have known not to touch him, to feel him electrify every nerve in her body.

"Rose, you are frozen." He murmured back, touching her on the elbow, turning her towards the minister. He smirked at her and smiled back. She barely even heard the ceremony go on. She was too preoccupied with Scorpius and the fact that he was standing next to her, marrying her. She was marrying her best friend and was ecstatic. As he slipped the ring on her finger and she did the same, she felt her breathing begin to regulate. This was happening and everything was okay.

"I love you Rose." Scorpius whispered as he squeezed her hand. With the final words of the ceremony, Scorpius leaned down to kiss Rose. Her mind exploded into a million fireworks as she heard the cheers around her. She pulled away and looked up into those gray eyes and knew right then. This was her life and it couldn't have been any better.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>see! i told you things weren't as they seem! aww happy ending. i hope you guys enjoyed this story! i definitely enjoyed writing it. first chapter of fire burns will be coming soon so make sure you sign up for a story alert for that one! leave me some comments for this one! thank you my loyal readers :)<strong>


End file.
